Steven Universe - Adventures of the Gems
by NegaBoss2000
Summary: Join Steven and his friends as they go on all sorts of adventures around the world trying to protect it and everyone on it. Along the way, old allies of the crystal gems come back and see how Steven uses his newfound powers to help the suffering of other gems. (These adventures are ones that should have happened with steven and his friends starting from the episode 'Bismuth')
1. Bismuth Part 1

**Note: These adventures (Like this one) are based off of my own ideas and they happen during the newest Steven Universe episodes starting with Bismuth**

* * *

Bismuth part 1 (The barn)

It was a beautiful afternoon on the hills outside of beach city, was the barn that belonged to Greg Universe. It had been a few week since the Cluster was bubbled and Malachite being seperated.

Steven and the gems were off somewhere either on a gem mission or having fun during the warm summer.

Lapis and Peridot were currently outside of the barn currently hanging out with each other, though they weren't use to being on earth and not homeworld, they were finally begining to enjoy each other's company.

In fact Lapis was even beginning to use the pool that Peridot had given to her as a gift back before the rubies came to earth.

''Aaah.'' Lapis said as she happily relaxed into her own pool. ''Well, you were right Peridot, this pool is all the moisture that I could ever want.'' Swimming towards Peridot, she decided to have a little fun with her by creating a wave of water and soaking pushing her off of her rubber tube. That caused her to fall into the pool and get wet at the same time.

''Yeah, you said it Lapis, I never knew that you'd change your mind about the water. I thought it wasn't your thing?'' Peridot said when she spat water out from her mouth.

''Well actually, I was on a boat trip with steven and his Dad. Along the way we had troubles.'' Lapis said as she shivers at the thoughts from what happened. ''Troubles? Like what?'' Peridot asked in concern.

''Well theres the usual dangers like, crashing, sinking, being pulled overboard by a giant fish or being attacked by Jasper just so she could form Malachite again.'' After hearing what Lapis had said, Peridot gasped. ''She...JASPER IS STILL IN ONE PIECE?!'' Peridot shrieked so loud in fear that she had managed to scare a few animals away from 4 miles within the barn.

''It's ok, I blasted her back towards the ocean in the blink of an eye just before she could shatter Steven's gem.''

''Oh right.'' Peridot groaned as she sunk to the bottom of the lake. At this Lapis giggled a little but somehow got the feeling that this wasn't the first time that she was attacked.

She remembered back to the day when a strange block shaped gem poofed her without warning from before she was used in a gem powered mirror, she then thought about what would happen if that gem would ever return, would she poof her?, shatter her?, would she put her back in a magic mirror? would she...

* * *

At the bottom of the lake, Peridot was plotting to have a little fun with Lapis herself when she thought about it she then looked up at the surface, but when she was about to swim up, she looked up and saw that the blue gem had somehow fainted and was sinking to the bottom. '' _LAPIS!_ '' Peridot screamed in her mind, fearing that Lapis would drown, she swam over to her and grabbed a hold of her whilst swimming her way to the top of the pool.

When she got to the surface, Peridot brought Lapis to the edge of the pool and dragged her onto the ground where she tried to wake up her only friend in desperation. ''Lapis, wake up please, oh please don't poof on me. Please, I can't imagine a homeworld without you.''

Peridot tried her best to get her friend to wake up, little did she know that someone or something was watching her from behind. The mysterious figure disappeared when Peridot turned around after hearing a twig snap from behind her.

Peridot then decided to ignore the snapped twig and brought Lapis into the barn.

* * *

5 hours later, Lapis' eyes fluttered open as she saw that she was in the barn and had been placed onto her own bed. Lapis then threw off the covers and went to find Peridot, ''Oh my stars.'' Lapis heard a familiar voice coming from the top of the barn, it was Peridot who had actually seen Lapis get up.

Without hesitation, she quickly climbed down the ladder and ran over to Lapis where she immediantly hugged her. ''Thank Rose Quartz that you're alright.'' Peridot said in concern.

''I'm alright Peri, I just passed out from exhaustion that's all.'' Lapis said calmly, even though she didn't show it, Peridot could see that was still suspicious. Peridot was about to ask another question when she happened to see the sun sinking into the ocean. ''Well, it's getting late, wanna head off to bed?'' Peridot asked after letting a yawn escape her.

At this point, Lapis was not in the mood to do anything else today so she agreed with Peri and went off to bed

That night at the Barn, Lapis and Peridot were both sleeping in the back of the truck that Steven was sleeping in when the crystal gems were building the gem drill. Due to her newfound powers, Peridot lifted the truck up the ladder and onto the platform.

''Peri...are you still awake?'' Lapis asked quietly though she had her back to Peridot, ''Yeah.'' Peridot answered groggily. The two gems then turned to face each other and caused them to make themselves comfortable on the back of the truck.

''Sighs' I can't sleep.'' Lapis finally admitted, ''How come?'' Peridot asked, Lapis didn't say it specifically but she ended up saying that things that weren't relevent to Peridot's question.

But in the end, Peridot guessed that it had something to do with the pool today. So without hesitation, she decided to go ahead and ask Lapis her question.

''By the way, how come you passed out earlier?'' Peridot asked her in worry that something bad might happen to her only homeworld friend.

All the while, Lapis had only begun to realise that she was awake at midnight, the reason for this was all because she was still thinking of what she saw earlier. She had then decided to explain everything to Peridot.

''Well...'' Lapis started as she explained

(Flashback:)

 _Lapis looked at a huge figure, at first she thought it was Jasper but no. This figure was too familiar to her, a gem she had not seen since..._

 _The menacing figure advanced towards her, Lapis then attempted to swim away from the gem but it was too late, the gem had already grabbed her by the foot and lifted her up to her face._

 _The gem then threw Lapis in the air, the gem stretched it's arms out towards Lapis whom attempted to fly away and coiled her just like a snake._

 _Lapis had now found herself face to face with the evil gem how she had feared for 5,300 years. Lapis attempted to get free but the struggling only caused the menacing gem to squeeze Lapis even harder._

 _She was frozen with fear._

 _She couldn't move._

 _She couldn't scream for help._

 _She could sprout her wings._

 _She couldn't do anything._

 _''Well...well...well, looks like we finally meet again after all those years Lazuli.''_

 _Lapis thought that this was a horrible nightmare and attempted to wake up, but she found that it wasn't a dream._

 _All the while, the mysterious gem was still attempting to poof her but had a bit of a problem doing so as it knew that Peridot was at the bottom of the pool. Lapis thought that Peridot might have seen this but oddly enough...she didn't._

 _After being squeezed so much and from panicking, Lapis eventually passed out. She felt herself being dropped back into her eternal tomb of water._

 _''Nighty night. Little Lazuli. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. We are th...y..al...g...s.''_

 _Lapis never got to make out the rest of what the gem was saying as her eyes fluttered close as she sank to the bottom of her lake, the last thing she saw before she passed out was the menacing gem smiling evily at her as it walked away._

(Flashback ends)

''...And that's why I passed out.'' Lapis sadly admitted to Peridot, a lone tear rolled down her cheek. ''From that point on, I never trusted the Crystal gems, in fact it's also the reason why I believed that they didn't try to get me out of the mirror.'' At this point, Lapis started to silently sob her eyes out.

Peridot had also been responsible for things that happened to Lapis in the past. Not only had she interrigated her and brought back to earth but it was also something she had said before they had even come to earth.

(Peri's Flashback:)

''So you knew there were still Crystal Gems on earth and you never TOLD ME!''

''No, Peridot it...it isn't what it...''

''Oh believe me I think I get the whole picture!''

''Please, I di...''

''That's ENOUGH out of you, I'm going to report this to Yellow Diamond and this friendship is over between us, I mean it!''

(Peri's Flashback ends)

Just thinking about those horrible words made Peri feel guilty enough to make her cry alongside Lapis ''L...Lapis...I'm...so...sorry.'' Peridot admitted to Lapis. This made Lapis look up from her own crying and her attention was then drawn to Peridot.

''What?'' Lapis said curiously, Peridot looked as if she had just been through a part of her own precious heart had been restored. Without warning, Peridot furiously hugged Lapis which gave her an instant shock about what she was experiencing. ''I'm sorry for all the horrible things that I said to you and I still wanna resume our friendship!'' Peri finally admitted to Lapis after so many decades of being seperated and angry with each other and now they were finally reunited.

However, outside the barn a misterious figure came out from the bushes and was proceeding towards the strange noises that were coming from the barn itself.

The figure quietly made its way over to the door, however, she tripped over hole in the ground which caused her to hit her head off of a rock. But this caused the figure to get angry and as she got up, she marched her way over to the barn.

Back inside the barn, Lapis and Peridot were having a whale of a time chatting about their previous adventures and their greatest moments with Steven and some of the crystal gems.

In fact, the The two girls' gems were glowing and they were going to do something that they haven't done since...they were just about to combine their own bodies when suddenly...

CREEEEEEAAAAAAK! WOOOOOOOOSH!

That loud creaking noise made Lapis and Peridot jump, they had the shivers that caused them to get scared. ''Oh my stars, I did not see that coming.'' Peridot said after hearing the barn door roughly opening.

Then without further hesitation, Lapis and Peridot just turned around towards the darkness within the barn nervously and looked around. ''Hello?'' Lapis called out towards the presumed to be empty barn.

The two gems then saw something close the barn door roughly and it moved towards the junk pile and managed to knock over a few bits and pieces of junk off of the gem drill. ''Hello, is...is anyone there?'' Lapis asked again.

Peridot then heard something, something that was a strange noise but it sounded like laughter by presumingly another gem. Calming down a little, Lapis and Peridot presumed that the noises were coming from one of the Crystal gems, and somehow they thought it was Amethyst or Steven.

''St...Steven?'' Lapis asked curiously ''Amethyst?'' Peridot asked happily. It was at this point that they started to calm down and speak to the mysterious figure behind the gem drill. ''Please, come on out, whoever you are.'' Peridot started as she looked to the source of the noises, ''Yes, come on don't be shy. There's nothing to be afraid of.'' Lapis continued as the mysterious figure hid behind the cockpit of the Gem drill, it was then looking up at Lapis and Peridot even thought they couldn't see it.

The mysterious figure then proceeded to go for Lapis and Peridot, all the while Peridot and Lapis then looked at this mysterious figure which made them get scared again all of a sudden. ''No..No NO NO NO NOOOOOO! IT CAN'T BE!'' Lapis screamed in terror! Peridot was also frightened at this point, especially when the figure's shadow loomed over them.

''Well lookey what we've got here, a Lazuli and a puny Peridot. Oh you'll come in handy for my super weapon's testing!'' The mysterious figure said before it reached out and grabbed both Peridot and Lapis.

''Aaaaaaaah! Let us go, please!'' Peridot Screamed, The two gems started to scream in terror as the mysterious figure carried them over it's shoulders. The figure then started to walk away from the barn and over to beach city for reasons unknown.

5 miles away from the barn, the mysterious figure had knocked out Peridot and Lapis because it didn't want to attract any attention. Though Peridot and Lapis weren't awake, they both knew that they had gotten themselves into a lot of trouble.

* * *

 **So here we have it. The first chapter of the Adventures of the Gems. More chapters will come soon.**


	2. Bismuth Part 2

Bismuth part 2 (The Ultimate Weapon)

Meanwhile over at Steven Universe's House, it had been a somewhat exciting day for Steven and Connie for they had actually found an original member of the crystal gems inside of Lion's pocket dimension.

The gem was called Bismuth, she was ice-blue, had rainbow hair, tattoos and an apron. She was revealed to one of the original crystal gems and happened to be a blacksmith who forged weapons during the gem. How she ended up in Lion's mane was unknown and when she woke up she had discovered about who Steven was and what happened to the rest of the Crystal Gems.

After visiting the forge, Bismuth played with Steven, Connie and the gems and found that what they did was actually fun herself. Later before dark, she suddenly vanished for no reason and then returned at nighttime. Steven had just made a bed out of the couch for Bismuth when he saw her walk in through the door with a sack that Steven was a bit curious about until Bismuth greeting him.

After Bismuth put the mysterious sack over by the warp pad, she went over to Steven who told her where she could sleep. ''Alright Bismuth, you can chill out around here tonight and...sleep, that's if you want to.'' Steven said to Bismuth who smiled at the young boy.

''You know what? I think I'll give it a try. As a matter of fact, I'm starting to love these new Crystal Gem rituals.'' Bismuth said with honesty which causes Steven to laugh and rub his head at the same time.

''I kinda like both of the gem rituals. They are really wonderful and very fun for us all.'' Connie chuckled along with Steven and Bismuth as she stroked Lion's mane, ''And a little hard at times in my opinion.'' Connie then went over to join the two gems and thought about what was in the sack that Bismuth had brought into the beach house. But she decided that it wasn't important at the moment.

''You know, often, when I meet new gems, they'd try to kill me and it would often take me a long while for me to become friends with them.'' Steven confessed as he rubbed the back of his head, Bismuth was surprised about this even when Connie mentioned that a gem had tried to drown her once or the time when some gems had tried to hurt her and Steven.

''I guess what I mean, I'm...really glad that you're here.'' Steven continued along with Connie soon after ''Yeah, me too. I think that this is the first time that I've met a good gem.'' She said.

''Same here.'' Bismuth said nice and calmly ''I'm so glad to have another chance at fighting. So anyways, tomorrow, you two gonna show me what you've got on the battlefield?'' This made Steven hesitate for a minute until he spoke up. ''Oh...well, I mean...I-I would, but the thing is...most of my weapons are used for defense. Like my shield and bubble.'' Steven managed to say as he showed Bismuth what he was able to summon.

''Oh, all except for one and to be honest...I mostly use this thing.'' Connie blurted out when she realized that Steven forgot one of the weapons that Rose had. ''Oh yeah, I forgot.'' Steven said.

The two kids then went over to Lion and Steven then pulled out a pink sword from Lion's mane and then held it up. The moment that Bismuth set her eyes on the sword she was amazed, '' 'Gasps' Rose's Sword. How long has it been since I saw my finest piece of work? Bismuth said after seeing the sword of her leader.

''Woah.'' Connie said as she and Steven looked at the sword in union ''You...you made this?'' Steven said in confusion and amazement, This causes Bismuth to assume what had happened to Rose was actually true. ''You really don't remember, huh?'' Bismuth said as she took the sword and viewed it like a fine piece of art in a gallery.

''Sadly...no. What was she like.'' Steven asked

Bismuth then walked over to the couch where she sat on the floor and the two kids sat down to hear Bismuth's side of Rose Quartz's story ''Rose Quartz was the one who changed my life.'' She started to speak.

''Really?, how do you mean?'' Connie asked as she became very interested in what Bismuth had to say.

* * *

(Bismuth Story:)

 _It started on homeworld when there was trouble happening for the Diamonds, there were gems who weren't conforming with the Diamond's agenda themselves, about 150 years after something happened to one of the Diamonds._

 _At first this was nothing, but it started to get out of hand after a long while. Those gems were ordered to be destroyed for unknown reasons. This was happening after one of the Diamonds left for earth._

 _I was originally a Bismuth who belonged to White Diamond and I had a friend who was created from the left over shards of the great diamond authority. She two was different from all gems but my diamond had grown to care for her. But after a while, she had actually stopped caring about her like she didn't even exist. Like all other gems, she too was ordered to be destroyed but word spread quietly around her like a ghost._

 _I was furious at this and things only got out of hand afterwards. One night I overheard one of Yellow Diamond had planned to do something horrible to the abomination of her and the other diamonds to her followers._

 _I couldn't let that gem get smashed, I had to warn the other diamond._

 _I had decided to rescue the gems that Yellow diamond had captured. That, was when I met my own friends._

 _Crazy Lace - A cute magenta Agate who only wanted to make others laugh and even help them overcome fears._

 _Biggs - A quartz soldier who was so big and strong that she seemed intimidating to other homeworld gems._

 _Snowflake - An obsidian who was blind gem who was able to sense anything around her without using her eyes._

 _Cobalt - A blue gem who outsmarted all the pilots in homeworld by the abilities of her own gem vehicle_

 _Emerald - A green gem so rare and beautiful that other gems would just do anything for her._

 _Gold Zircon - a gemstone who was able to teach us how to fight as quick as lightning. She was our mentor_

 _The Amber Triplets - Three cute little gems who refuse to leave each other. They used their powers for mischief._

 _I rescued the gems because it was the right thing to do, we then headed up to the gem's private room in the temple of the diamonds where we snuck her out._

 _However, just when we were about to board the gemship to homeworld, we were stopped by the Pearl of the white homeworld. She had demanded that we stop immediately._

 _It took a few convincing moments but we finally convinced the white pearl that we were trying to save the princess, and so she accompanied us to the ship and then we ended up as stowaways on the ship. When we got to this planet called earth, I thought that it was no place for a gem such as ourselves._

(Story ends)

* * *

''After we had arrived on earth, we just passed ourselves off as builders from homeworld and we got to work building a couple of buildings, it also wasn't long before we went to the diamond's base, I tried to convince the homeworld Diamond that her other diamond sisters were planning something bad for other gems, however she immediately dismissed our warnings.'' Bismuth explained as the two kids looked curiously at the rainbow haired gem.

''So there we were in a bit of a twist, Just when I thought that I came to Earth thinking this was just another colony. Build a load more arenas for the best fighters to fight in, build a few more spire for all of the important thinkers to think in. That was around the time when we met...her.'' Bismuth explained, this causes Steven and Connie to slightly gasp. ''You mean...'' Steven began, only to be cut off by Bismuth.

''You got that right, Rose Quartz - The original leader of the Crystal gems. Just another Quartz soldier, made right here in the dirt from one of the Kindergartens. She might have looked fearful, but she was different. And by different, I mean a good different 'cause she decided to be. And she asked me and my friends, ''what I wanted to build?'', and to be honest, I'd never heard that before. And there are many gems like Cobalt and the triplets who had never heard about what they could be other than what they are, However, Rose was the one to opened our eyes.''

This amazed the two kids as they looked at each other wide-eyed, Bismuth then told countless after countless stories about the adventures that she and her friends had been on before the gem war. She also mentioned how Pearl came to care for rose and how Garnet's existence came to help out the crystal gems.

''Everybody is always telling me about how great my Mom was. But...Sometimes...I just don't feel like I'll ever be able to walk in her footsteps.'' Steven admitted along with Connie whom nodded her head in agreement.

Bismuth was shocked a little at first, but then she chuckled a little at what Steven had said to her. ''I can't believe this, that I'm the one giving the pep talk to Rose's... Rose's...?'' Bismuth tried to say what Steven was but she couldn't get the words out of her mouth until...

''Son.'' Connie had helped Bismuth finish. ''Right.'' Bismuth replied awkwardly. ''You are different, you even have yourself a friend and protector. That's the most exciting part about it. You don't have to be like Rose Quartz, nor any on the other gems like: Biggs, Topaz or Cobalt. You can be someone even better. You kids can be yourselves. And you know what? You deserve an even better weapon.'' Bismuth said to the two kids.

* * *

Later that evening

Steven, Connie and Bismuth went to the forge to get the weapon that Bismuth mentioned. What bugged Steven a little was the Bismuth had brought the sack from the house with her.

However, he chose not to let that overcome his mind. At the moment, Bismuth was viewing the sword as Steven and Connie watched in amazement. ''During the first gem war, I designed Rose's sword for putting up fair fight. It is able to cut through a gem's physical form in an instant! While it can destroy the body, it can't destroy the Gem.'' Bismuth explained, Steven is amazed by this and Connie is interested in how Bismuth made the sword. ''Cool.'' The two kids said in awe.

''But...Homeworld gems have never fought fair.'' Bismuth said as she spoke with a cold voice as she inserted the sword back into the scabbard. ''This is why we need a different strategy.'' Bismuth finished as she cliked her tongue and winked at the two kids. She then walked over to where the two kids were standing and shapeshifted her arm into an X sheped key.

She inserted the key into a slot in the floor and turned it which causes the platform that She, Steven, Connie, Rose's sword and the Sack were all on to move downwards through a series of hallways.

''I was working on a weapon that would've been a gamechanger.'' Bismuth said as the platform had come to a complete stop to what looked like a basement. Connie and Steven then saw that they were in the stomach of the active volcano. ''Homeworld knows how and where to hit us where it counts the most, but we can do everything they're able to do, and even better. Here it is: the weapon that would've won the war.'' Bismuth finished as she revealed the weapon to the two kids.

It was a maroon colored arm weapon with bismuth tattoo on the top, there were also a couple of little black straps underneath the weapon for to be placed on the arm along with a silver knob like crusher on one end and a large and sharp metal spike on the other end.

Steven and Connie stared at the maroon weapon which looked like it was staring at them menacingly. ''Wow, what is that thing?'' Steven asked Bismuth ''And how did you build that massive thing?'' Connie asked in concern.

''I call this 'massive thing, a ''Breaking Point.'' Bismuth said as she spoke with pride. This was starting to concern Connie a little along with the sack that Bismuth had brought with her to the basement.

''Coolio, what does it do?'' Steven asked excitingly

''Just watch kiddo. Hah'' Bismuth said as she stomped on a button within the floor, this causes moletn lava to flow down from above into six iron maiden shaped gems which caused the eyes of the compartment to glow for a few seconds until they all dimmed. Then all of the compartments opened up letting out steam and revealing a rock shaped gem dummy.

The dummies were then pushed forward and had stopped when they reached Bismuth and the two kids. Steven started to get a little nervous when this happened, it was even worse for Connie as she was frightened.

''Listen up, All of you stupid Homeworld upper crusts!'' Bismuth yelled angrily at the dummies as she pointed the breaking point's spike at the dummy's gem.

''WE!''

Two sides of the breaking point opened up revealing two holes on either sides of the weapon.

''ARE!''

Connie and Steven clung to each other because of the way that Bismuth was pointing the breaking point.

''THE CRYSTAL!''

The knob on the back of the breaking point drew back sharply.

''GEMS!'' Bismuth Yelled in rage.

What happened next was absolutely horrifying for the two kids all together. The knob on the back of the breaking point fired sharply at the spike which causes it to extend and shatter the gem of the dummy at the same time.

Steven cringed at this and Connie yelped in horror as she fell on bottom. The dummy then cracked under the power of the breaking point before it shattered to pieces, some bits falling into the lava and some parts onto the platform. Steven and Connie were at their breaking points themselves from what they had just seen.

Whilst holding the breaking point, Bismuth blew on the breaking point which was steaming hot causing it to cool down. She then grinned devilishly in pride as she looke back at the two kids.

''So, what do you kids think?'' Bismuth asked the two kids, oblivious to the fact that she had frightened Connie.

''Y-You, s-shattered i-it.'' Steven said even though his voice was trembling a little quietly.

''That's right!'' Bismuth said as she charged up towards the kids and making Connie jump at the same time. She held the breaking point upwards. ''One shot from this massive metal baby will shatter any kind Gem no matter how big or small in the galaxy. It will shatter them in the blink of an eye. Bismuth explained.

This did not make Steven or Connie feel any better about this weapon. They had been so excited to see what the weapon would be, but now they knew wht it was capable of, they were not so sure anymore.

''But...Shattering...a Gem could...destroy them forever.'' Steven said as he clutched his own gem. Connie even agreed with him.

''Exactly!'' Bismuth said as she grabbed Steven's hand ''The Homeworld Gems won't be able to retake this planet when they're reduced to shards.'' Bismuth then put the breaking point on Steven's arm. He held it upwards and looked at the demonic weapon in unsettlement, Connie felt like she was going to faint at htis point ''There. Now, you look like you really mean Bismuth.''

The two kids, looked at the weapon in absolute fear after experiencing it's full powers, however, Steven thought that there would still be a use for the breaking point. ''Well, ok. I guess I could use the weapon on these training dummies...for now anyways.'' Steven responded to Bismuth with a fake smile.

Bismuth then took the sack that she had in hand and placed it where one of the dummies were shattered. ''Use it on Dummies?'' Bismuth scoffed, she then doing the long process untying the knot on the sack which made Steven and Connie begin to wonder what was actually in the sack. ''Who said you'll be using it on the dummies? I've actually found a perfect way to use the breaking point on while I went out exporing beach city earlier.'' She continued to explain where she had been, she didn't say where she had been which seemed a little odd towards the two kids.

At first Steven thought that it was gonna be a tree or a huge rock which made him calm down a little bit, Connie was feeling the same way.

When Bismuth pulled the sack up, Steven and Connie were absolutely horrified to see what she had been hiding in that huge sack.

''HMLP MMMM!'' A familiar blue gem screamed even though her voice was Muffled. It turns out that Bismuth had somehow found Lapis Lazuli from Greg's barn and had captured her. As bad as things had gotten with the two kids before, now seeing Lapis being captured by Bismuth was even made things worse. He had to save Lapis from being used as a dummy for the breaking point, but how?

* * *

 **Oh dear, it would appear that Bismuth has captured Lapis, but for what reason? Does she know about her relationship with Steven, and what about Peridot, where is she?**

 **Find out on the next chapter in this story**

 **(26/04/2017: I've updated this part of the fanfic with Citrine, so if there's anything wrong just let me know)**


	3. Bismuth Part 3

**Here's Chapter 3, Sorry if It took so long**

* * *

Bismuth part 3 (Battle in the Volcano)

It was a really intense moment for Steven and Connie, at first it seemed like things were fine for them all. But now, things had gotten horrible, they saw what a weapon that Bismuth made was capable of which frightened them both and Bismuth had somehow captured Lapis. However, Peridot wasn't with her, this made Steven wonder about what happened to her.

''Aw yeah, now, that is a powerful weapon for the gems. Go on then, give it a test run? cos this gem has got your names on it kids.'' Bismuth said which snapped Steven back to reality. Bismuth had then taken the liberty of dragging Lapis over to one of the rock dummies, she then tied the blue gem to it tightly and chained her feet up to it. The two kids then stepped forward towards Lapis who was struggling to get free of her the chains that bound her. ''Oh wait, hang on a second, let me get out of your way.'' Bismuth said before jumping onto the platform behind her.

Steven then pointed the Breaking point at Lapis whom was still tied to the dummy, Connie had put both her hands to her mouth as tears had started to form in her eyes. Lapis was looking at Steven in pure frozen fear, ''STHHVHN, PLMHFM FTMP!'' Lapis pleaded, tears had started to stream down her face as she thought that Steven was going to actually shatter her. Not knowing what was going to happen, Lapis shut her eyes tightly.

This was bad, of all the things that was bad in the past like the cluster fusions, Rose's room or Frybo, they were nothing compared to the breaking point's power. It had all come down to this for Steven, he had two choices:

1\. Use the breaking point, killing Lapis in the process and impress Bismuth, but lose the trust of his dear friend Connie.

2\. Don't use the breaking point, sparing Lapis and keeping Connie happy, but losing Bismuth's coolness.

It was really hard for Steven to decide, this only made things worse.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere outside of beach city.

Peridot was running all the way through forests and nature while trying desperatly to get to the nearest warp pad. The only other warp pad that she knew that could take her anywhere other than the barn house warp pad was the crystal gem's warp pad.

She had been trying to catch up to the huge gem who took her old time gemfriend Lapis.

(Flashback:)

 _Peridot had woken up, with groggly eyes. She saw that she and Lapis were both tied up to an old oak tree in the middle of the forest._

 _The huge gem was staring at them in their faces when they looked forward. This gave them both a fright when this happened, ''Well, well, well. Look what we got here. A couple of homeworld assassins.'' The gem said menacingly._

 _The two helpless gems were absolutely frozen with fear because of the way that the gem had mentioned about the two of them being ''Homeworld assassins''._

 _Having being scared enough to make them both cry, Peridot and Lapis tried to get free but no matter how hard they had tried, they could not escape from the chains. ''Ohoh no you don't, these chains are made from the strongest metals on homeworld so there is no way for you two to escape.'' The gem said evily. Peridot held Lapis' hand in fright as she had tried to wake up and think that this was all a very bad dream, but it wasn't._

 _''I'll be needing the blue one as a training dummy.'' The gem had said as she took Lapis from the chains and started to drag her over towards the edge of a clearing in the woods._

 _''NO PLEASE STOP, LEMME GO PLEASE. I'LL DO ANYTHING STEVEN, PERI, ANYONE HEEEEEL-MMMMP MMMMM!'' Lapis screamed in fear before she was muffled. The huge gem had then tied the helpless blue gem up and had shoved her in a sack that she had brought with her._

 _''And you...I'll be back for you.'' The gem said as she stared at Peridot whilst tying the knot on the sack. ''So don't even think about going anywhere._

 _Then with Lapis tied up in the sack, the huge gem was walking towards beach city for unknown reasons while she left the poor green little gem tied up to a tree, all alone in the dark and dangerous forest._

(Flashback Ends)

Ever since then as soon as she got free from her bonds, Peridot had been running as fast as she could to the gem's warp pad in Steven's home. Despite the fact that the huge gem didn't tell were she was taking Lapis, she recognised the gem shape and knew immediantly where to go. Since the gemshape looked like a Bismuth, Peridot thought that there had to be a forge around earth somewhere, it was her luck that she remembered a place that was built for her kind of gem back when she was still with homeworld.

When she reached Beach city, Peridot kept on running even though she had felt a little tired, she ended up bumping into a few people on the way to the temple. One of the people had wondered if someone was trying to pull a prank on someone.

At Steven's house, the gems were just doing what they would usually do. Pearl was reading a book, Garnet was looking out towards the sea and Amethyst was just chilling out on the stairs which lead up to Steven's bed. Everything was nice and quite, suddenly, someone had barged through the door and had broken it in the process. This made the gems jump at first, until they saw that it was Peridot which had made Pearl very annoyed at this but before she could start to tell one of her lectures to her, she was interupted.

''SorryaboutthemessyouguysI'llcleanituplaterbutrightnowIneedtouseyourwarppadforanimportantreasonandI'llexplainlateralright?,okbye!'' Peridot said as she rushed towards the gem's warp pad and warped to the place where she needed to go.

After she was gone, the gems looked at each other in confusion. ''Er...what was all that about?'' Pearl asked in confusion. Amethyst was the only one to respond by shrugging at her.

* * *

Back at the forge

Steven was still deciding what to do, this was all too much for him, shattering gems and killing them in the process. This wasn't his style, this wasn't him, he wasn't a killer and he didn't want to Shatter Lapis. It was at this moment that Steven had made up his mind about what he wanted to do.

''Sigh', Bismuth, I can't use this.'' Steven regretfully said which made Connie sigh in relief and making Lapis open one her eyes just a crack. This in turn had also shocked Bismuth a lot.

''Wh...What? Why not?'' Bismuth asked sounding a little strange in Connie's opinion.

Steven then walked backwards towards Connie as regretfully thought about what would happen if he used the breaking point on all the homeworld gems, even the ones that had come to earth. ''Sh-Shattering Gems...wouldn't that make us the same as Homeworld?'' Connie asked as she looked a little frightened again. This made Bismuth feel a little fustrated from the way that things were going.

''Of course not! We'd be shattering them for the sake of our cause, to protect our own allies, friends and to free all Gems from Homeworld's tyranny! (mutters: Or should I say the Diamond's tyranny?!'' Bismuth said explaining the possible use for the breaking point, ''MMMT?'' Lapis muffled in confusion, she thought that things weren't bad enough, but using the breaking point to free all of homeworld's tyranny? this was a little too intense for her...especially because of the fact that she was probably going to have her gem shattered for good.

''I know...(sighs)..I know, but...it's just, it... It's not what a Crystal Gem would do...'' Steven answered, Connie agreed with him as well, she had never seen a gem being shattered before and she had hoped never to see one ever get shattered. ''He's right, I think it would be too painful for other gems and...and I've never seen a gem get shattered to tiny pieces. (Sighs) It wouldn't be what a crystal gem would do, even if it means trying to save the earth.'' As she spoke, Connie had a couple of tears rolling down her cheeks.

Bismuth then appears in front of the two kids which made them both jump, especially with the slightly angry look on her face. ''Don't you dare tell ME what a Crystal Gem would do. Nobody is more **Crystal Gem** than I am (To herself: Unlike Crazy Lace and Emerald of course). Anyways, if neither of you aren't gonna use the weapon, wel then I guess that I'll just use the thing myself.'' Bismuth said as she was then trying to take her weapon off Steven so that she could use it on Lapis.

Lapis had started to scream in terror when Bismuth had laid her hand upon the Breaking Point. However when this happened, Steven jerk his hand away from Bismuth's, ''NO! Nobody is using this thing!'' Steven immediantly said as he took the straps off of the weapon and threw it away. ''I'm sorry, Bismuth I really am but...it's not right.'' Steven said firmly as tears had formed in his eyes, Connie had calmed down after seeing what he had done and had even smiled a little. Lapis then smiled back at the pure-hearted boy, She had now seen that he really did care about her even if it meant making the hardest of decisions at times.

The same could not be said for Bismuth who looked at the two kids getting a little shocked, she then starts to make a fist. ''That's exactly what she said...'' Bismuth growled slightly causing the three others in the basement to look up at her in confusion. ''Huh?'' Steven and Lapis had accidently said at the same time.

''That's exactly what **YOU** said.'' Bismuth said as she struck an intimidating glare upon Steven.

This made Connie feel really uneasy and it had started to scare Steven a little bit, ''I...Um, uhh...'' just hearing him stutter like that had made Lapis struggle with all her might on trying to break free from the chains that had bound her. ''Its really **is** you, isn't it, Rose?'' Bismuth had said sounding really serious.

''Wai...Wait, Wh...Wha...What are you talking to me abo...?!'' Steven had begun to ask only to be cut off by a really furious Bismuth, all the while Connie had begun to get terrified at the rainbow gem as she had seen her darkest side, even darker than Jasper.

'' **Don't** you dare lie to me! You're seriously not expecting me to believe you now, after you lied about everything? You're lying about this new form, just like the way that you lied to the others about ME!'' Bismuth yelled furiously as she grabbed Steven by his shirt and yanked him off the ground towards her face. ''Steven!'' Connie yelped as she saw what was happening and even Lapis was still trying to break out of the chains.

''Oh, But I didn't just disappear, did I? YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!'' Bismuth Screamed angrilly in Steven's face, ''And **you**...I've seen your reaction from the second I shattered that rock dummy.'' She said coldly towards Connie who had tried to deny it, but the rainbow haired gem had immediantly dismissed it with disgust. ''You're a discrase to both homeworld and the crystal gems. I'LL BREAK BOTH OF YOU!'' As she heard those screams, Lapis had tried her best and had nearly gotten free from her bonds but she still could not. But then she had an idea...untill...

Just before the rainbow haired gem turned back to him and in order to avoid getting hurt, Steven created his bubble shield which helped him escape from Bismuth's grasp. ''WAIT, PLEASE! Bismuth! I'm sure that this is all a big misunderstanding! Steven said as he tried to calm Bismuth down

''LIARS, BOTH OF YOU! Don't even start to play games with me, Rose. We were both right HERE. I had offered you the secret to victory and yet you refused to use it. The Breaking Point could've changed everything.'' Bismuth yelled as she started to shapeshift her fist into her usual smithing hammer.

''I really didn't wanna fight you, but you had left me no **CHOICE**!'' Bismuth yelled as she had tried to crush Steven, but Connie had then yanked him out the way when this happened. The two kids then run away and hid behind on of the training dummies that was forged from the lava. ''Connie, get Lapis free and then get out of here while you can.'' Steven said even though he didn't know what he was saying, Connie was shocked at what her own friend was saying while Bismuth was searching for the two of them. ''What kind of leader refuses give her own army the ultimate chance to WIN?!'' Bismuth yelled as she shapeshifted her Hammer hand into one of her axes and used it to slice through the statue that the two kids were hiding behind before jumping on it and crushing it in the process. ''Steven no! I won't leave you here.'' Connie begged Steven, he immediantly shoved her away from him when Bismuth had come closer to him.

''How could you have even valued the gems of our very enemies more than ours?'' Bismuth bellowed as she started advancing towards Steven as Connie had tried to find Lapis, but oddly enough, she found out that she was missing. ''...Yet look what you've done without me, without **my** help, **without the Breaking Point**!'' She said as she tried to Steven's gem in half, only to see that he had blocked all of his attacks with his shield. ''YOU'VE! ALL! LOST!'' And after Steven had blocked more attacks, Bismuth struck one more which destroyed his shield.

Steven had was really starting to run out of options for calming down the rainbow haired gem at this point, Bismuth was about to use her axe to probably...''N-No, W-Wait! I'm not my mom! I really don't know what she had done, but I'm positive that she had never wanted to hurt you.'' He said nervously hoping it would do some good...

...But it didn't.

''It's too late, five thousand and three hunderd years too late. I don't believe you anymore! Nor will I ever again!'' Bismuth said as she advanced towards the poor boy until he creates a spiked bubble shield which made Bismuth jump backwards to the middle platform. ''All of that talk about how any Gems could take control of their own identities, how we'd all had been convinced to ignore our own potential...?'' Bismuth started as Steven's shield faded away, Steven had then falling onto his knees and then took his hands off of the floor after feeling the heat of the floor. ''Ah! Hot!'' He yelped in pain. ''That's all it was, wasn't it Rose ?! JUST. TALK!'' Bismuth screamed as she summoned her hammer again, she then doing a giant frontflip in attempts to smash Steven.

''Steven, Look out!'' Connie yelled as Steven was about to get crushed. Bismuth had then smashed her hammer onto the platform...but at that very moment, something had zoomed past Steven, grabbing him in the process and jumping out of the damage path of the hammer.

''What?!'' Bismuth yelled in rage as she looked at where Steven was. He was on another platform behind a blue gem, it was Lapis Lazuli who had somehow managed to get free of her own bonds because of the molten lava. that spat out of the cracks in the floor. ''L-Lapis, H-how did yo...'' Steven said to the blue gem who gave Bismuth a dark look. He then covered his mouth because of what he had said.

''Lapis?'' Bismuth said as she glanced at the two of them. ''So...you've finally gone and done it. You've betrayed me, your friends, the crystal gems and EARTH!'' Steven had realised what the huge gem was talking about, Bismuth was thinking that Rose Quartz had sided with the homeworld gems, but she had it all wrong. ''N-no, Bismuth please. This isn't what it seems.'' Steven had tried to explain. ''I! DON'T! CARE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGH!'' Bismuth Screamed as she charged towards the blue gem, sending her flying towards the back wall before grabbing her leg and slamming her into the middle platform. ''LAPIS!'' The two kids screamed. Steven had started to get frightened, what if was really hurt? why wasn't she summoning her wings? Scared of something bad happening to her, Steven and Connie both ran to the middle platform to defend the blue gem from Bismuth's hammer.

''Lapis, hang on. We're gonna get you out of here.'' Steven said to his beach summer fun buddy while Connie was working on carrying her to safety, Lapis however just jerked away from Connie before the she could even get her blue arm over her shoulders. ''No! Can't you see that things are really bad down here?! Don't you understand? I don't want your help.'' Just hearing what Lapis said made Steven think back to the time when he was on the homeword ship and when he entered Malachite's mind, as it circled over and over again, Steven had thought about all of this. ''Stop saying that Lapis!'' Steven had yelled at the blue gem harshly, ''I've heard you saying that three times now, I know my Lapis, she's kind, sweet and caring. This isn't you.'' Connie had agreed with Steven and was about to lend Connie Rose's Sword, but having getting distracted from blocking Bismuth's attacks, Steven was them smashed off the ground and sent flying. Luckily his floating ability kicked in and prevented him from falling into the Lava, However, one of his flip-flops had fallen off his foot and into the molten lava below and melting in the process. Steven was scared at this, but not as scared as what was about to come next.

''You should have listened to me, Rose! I could have taken the war all the way back towards Homeworld and I could have **SHATTERED** the rest of the Diamonds! I could have liberated... **EVERYONE ON HOMEWORLD**!'' Bismuth screamed while she picked up one of her training dummies before throwing it at the poor boy and injured him.

''STEVEN!'' Connie and Lapis Screamed in union. When Bismuth thought that Steven(/Rose) was shattered, Bismuth walked back over to where the breaking point was thrown before looking over at the two helpless girls. ''As for you two...'' Bismuth had started, unknown to her, Steven was still alive and was trying to break free from where the dummy had trapped him. All the while, Bismuth stomped over towards where Connie and Lapis were. ''Come on, Miss Connie. We've gotta go...oh no!'' Lapis said as Connie begged her to get Steven. However, it was long before something wrong with Lapis' wings. As soon as she summoned her wings, they had started to steam up and even started to disappear. ''What's wrong, can't you fly?'' Connie asked Lapis before she started to panic. ''I'm not able to summon my wings fast enough, they're evaporating too fast.'' Lapis said, this meant only one thing: Lapis wasn't able to use her wings properly and that was when Bismuth had roared at the two of them, causing them to fall on hot floor which burned Connie's hands a little.

''Please, don't hurt us! We didn't do anything to you.'' Lapis pleaded, only to be met by Bismuth's furious face in her own. ''Oh but you **DID** , You! turned Rose against her own rebelion, You! tried to shatter me all those years ago! YOU! WHO WERE RESPONSIBLE FOR EVERYTHING THAT THE DIAMONDS HAD DONE TO MY FRIENDS! Bismuth yelled as she prepared to slice the two girls with her axe arm. ''STEVEN!'' The two girls cried as they closed their eyes in preparing for what would come next when...

Nothing had happened.

Lapis had opened her eyes to see that Bismuth was struggling to move her axe arm as it looked as if she was stuck in mid air somehow. ''You'll not hurt my friends, you **METAL CLOD**!'' A voice said harshly to Bismuth, somehow that saying 'Clod' had made Lapis look to the source of the voice. Above the celing, a familiar green gem with a triangular gemstone on her forhead was hanging from a metal rope that she had weled together with the different bits of weapons.

It was the cute and lovable Peridot, she was using her metal powers to prevent Bismuth from hurting Lapis and Connie. ''Peridot.'' Lapis cried in joy, ''You know that gem?'' Connie asked the ocean gem. Before she could even answer anything, Bismuth had yanked her axe arm which caused Peridot to fall from the celing and flat on her face in the middle platform. Bismuth had then decided to shatter the two ex-homeworld gems with the breaking point herself, so without hesitating, she dragged Lapis over to the middle platform.

''Didn't I say not to move from that tree?'' Bismuth scolded, but Peridot could only insult her. At this moment when everything had gone wrong, Steven had managed to get free of the statue and with his powers he used the statue and threw it at Bismuth ''Unh! Ah! Errggghhhh, Bismuth, DON'T! HURT! THEM!'' He yelled as he launched the statue at the rainbow haired gem, when it reached Bismuth, it exploded into bits and thus injured her in the process. The breaking point then falls out of Bismuth's hands and rolls over to Steven until it reached him.

After picking up the weapon and due to his sandle melting in the lava, Steven had to hop on one foot over towards Bismuth and the others, ''You guys ok?'' He asked, ''(Sigh), yeah, we're fine.'' Peridot answered as she helped Lapis up onto her feet. She then used her metal powers to hold Bismuth down, as she did this Steven had looked the rainbow gem in the eyes. ''Bismuth, this has got to stop. It's getting none of us anywhere.'' He said as Connie and Lapis agreed with him, Lapis had been absolutely exhausted from trying to fight as well as trying to summon her wings. Connie was already upset, she had tears streaming down her own face from what had happened tonight. ''So what are you uppercrusts gonna do to me huh, shatter me?!'' Bismuth spoke as she even grabbed the tip of the breaking point and aimed it at her own gem, before anyone could even say anything. ''Then go ahead! ...JUST. DO IT!'' She screamed.

Steven was absolutely shocked at this, if Bismuth couldn't use the breaking point, then she wanted to use it on her own gem, destroying her forever. Looking at Peridot, Lapis and Connie, they didn't look like they wanted to see their own friend Steven shatter a gem. If he did shatter Bismuth, Connie would start to fear him for the rest of her life, Lapis and Peridot would most likely turn against him. Who knows what the other gems would do if he had shattered Bismuth. But no, this was not what Steven wanted.

''No, I won't! Even if we all don't agree, nobody deserves this...ever!'' Steven cried, as he said those words, the others slightly smiled at him, Bismuth however didn't. At first she looked unamused, but then she became even more enraged, the worst came when Bismuth angrilly yanked the breaking point out of Steven's hands and had attempted to shoot it at him and Lapis. This had also caused Peridot to stumble backwards at first until she regained her balance.

As Steven stepped back, he stopped at his mom's sword, he then drew it with his own eyes locked on the breaking point. ''Not this time Rose!'' Bismuth said as she fired the breaking point at the sword, knocking it out of Steven's hand, causing it to slice deep into one of the remaining training dummies. Defenceless, Steven stepped backwards again and nearly fell into the molten lava until Connie caught him. ''Mercy's not gonna save you this time Rosie. Nor will it ever help your friends!'' Bismuth said as she grabbed Lapis from behind and aimed the breaking point at Lapis' gem. Lapis was trying to squirm away from the weapon's tip while Bismuth held onto her tightly.

''Please! Don't do this, I'm not worth your troubles!'' Lapis pleaded, but Bismuth had ignored Lapis and had prepared the breaking point to shatter her gem at the speed of light, However Bismuth had gotten distracted at something that she'd never thought that she'd ever seen for a very long time...

Steven was glaring up angrilly at the Rainbow gem while Connie was actually crying as she looked at her in horror. All of those words and voices that she had yelled to the kids had made her think about the most horrible moments before she was somehow bubbled:

(Bismuth's Flashback parts:)

 _''I'M NOT GONNA GO THROUGH ANYMORE OF THIS BIGGS, THIS HAS TO BE DONE NO MATTER WHAT!''_

 _''I'VE GROWN STRONGER THAN YOU YOU ZIPPING INSECT!''_

 _''This weapon can't be used, Bismuth. If we use it then we'll become just like the homeworld gems.''_

 _''What's happened to you Bis? I thought there was some good in you?''_

 _''You know what I've always loved about you Bis? You were always a good warrior amoungst us, who knew that you'd turned into such a jerk.''_

 _''I'M SORRY BISMUTH, THIS ISN'T RIGHT.''_

 _''Please, don't do this. I'm not fighting with the homeworld gems!''_

 _''Bring back the Bismuth that we all know and love, I know you're in there somewhere. I don't like the different you.''_

(Flashback ends)

Thinking all those things that she had to her teammates had made brought her back to her own senses, she then realised why Rose had bubbled her away. It was because not only because of Homeworld's final attack nor was it about protecting her, but it was also about what would happen if she had used the breaking point. Rose had cared about a lot of gems on homeworld that never really attacked earth. She would have been feared by all gems throughout the galaxy.

''She's right, they...they were all right. I've become a monster. What have I done?'' Bismuth thought to herself, she then looked at Lapis and thought about what she was going to do to her.

''Please Don't!'' Lapis pleaded, suddenly she had fallen to the floor, she then opened her eyes to see that the breaking point was dropped beside her. As she looked around for any signs of the rainbow gem in case she attacked again.

But what she saw made was nothing that she did 5,300 years ago. Bismuth had hid behind the last training dummy and from the strange sounds going on, it had sounded like crying. As the group stood up, they all looked in the direction of the crying gem, while some of them thought it could have been an opportunity to get out the rest of them thought that it would be a good idea to try and comfort Bismuth. ''This could be our chance to get out of here, I'll turn the key on this thing and...'' Peridot started only to be cut off by Lapis' harsh stare.

Then, without hesitation, Steven slowly walking towards Bismuth. Connie and Lapis tried to stop him, but he dismissed their warnings all together and continued to walk towards Bismuth. ''B..B..Bismuth?'' Steven said to the rainbow gem, only to be responded to the gem turning her back to him. ''Come..Come on, Bismuth. Look I didn't want any...'' ''Leave me alone!'' The rainbow gem harshly said as she choked up on some of her words, even the others were scared of her voice.

Steven then extends his arm and touches Bismuth's, but as soon as he did she yanked her arm away from his. ''Just go away Steven. I've become a monster, you nor your friends should not be around me!'' Bismuth yelled. Steven flinched a little at this before deciding to leave. ''I'm sorry for this Bismuth. I...I really had no idea about all of this.'' Steven said before walking over to the middle platform to join the others, as soon as the rainbow gem heard what he had said she shapeshifted her hand and smashed the final statue. She then stormed over to Steven and glared at him right in his face. ''WHAT?! YOU REALLY HAD NO IDEA ABOUT ALL OF THIS?! YOU THINK I'VE BECOME LIKE THE HOMEWORLD GEMS?! YOU THINK I'M EVIL?! IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE SAYING?!'' Bismuth Screamed as she frightened Connie one last time, Peridot and Lapis had nearly been motivated to fuse. ''No...No no, that's not what I meant.'' Steven Panicked as he tried to think about what to say. ''Look, you're not evil. You're...sighs, I never thought that you had a furious hatred for homeworld, I thought that you were just a cheerful gem like Lapis was when she met me.'' Steven confessed sincerely.

Bismuth then turned around and sat on the edge of the platform as she decided to soak her feet in the lava pool in trying to block out her problems. Steven had decided to join her along with Lapis who kept their feet out of the lava. ''My hatred, goes back before the gem war. Before I left homeworld for earth.'' Bismuth muttered loudly enough for the two younger ones to hear. ''I...I...I..I..I watched as Yellow Diamond did the most cruelest thing that any gem would have ever seen. She shattered my whole village after the leader of the Diamonds had chosen me as her builder. It...i...it was a horrible moment in gem history for all gems and...I could hardly deny what had happened.'' Bismuth had confessed to Steven and Lapis.

''During the gem war, I saw Lapis on the battlefield and attacked her. She looked to be escaping and I saw her pleading me, begging me to spare her own gem. She also said some things that I didn't understand and I started to listen until I accidently poofed her.'' Lapis heard this and looked down in sadness. ''I now realised that she was only trying to help me, to show me that not all gems on homeworld are evil like I thought before. And I...refused to listen.'' Steven then understood what Bismuth had been angry at homeworld for. ''But...5,300 years ago...sniff...You know what should have happened tonight Rose...You should have shattered me all those years ago...only then to me, if I had been shattered, I wouldn't even wanna to know how little that I mattered to you...you didn't even tell them..Crazy Lace, Biggs, Snowflake, Cobalt, Emerald nor Purity or the others. You just bubbled me away and you didn't ever tell your friends..my... **our** friends.'' Bismuth cried emotionally.

Lapis had then known the truth about this gem, even Connie Steven and Peridot were surprised at this. Steven then knew what he had to do. ''We're going to tell them! We're all are gonna tell them everything, that's happened her tonight and what happened in the past, together. I promise.'' Bismuth was shocked at this and she even thought it was another lie, but when she turned to face the others they had nodded in agreement. As tears streamed down her face, Bismuth then realised that Steven was telling the truth, it even proved that he had the heart of her. ''Heheheheh... Then you really are like her. Just like Lil'Pure.'' Bismuth said, getting up onto her feet and walking towards the others. Without warning, the huge gem had pulled everyone into a big hug. ''Thank you, all of you. I hope there is something that I can do to make things up to you all.'' Bismuth said before releasing the hug. Peridot then looked at the breaking point and thought about the functions of it. ''Well...here's a kind of strange request for a weapon but...'' Peridot said as she whispered the rest of her words to Bismuth.

* * *

Back at Steven's house

The gems were still relaxing and doing their stuff when the warp pad lit up and beamed in Steven, Connie, Lapis, Peridot and Bismuth. This had gotten the attention of the gems as soon as they heard the warp pad going off. ''Steven, Connie.'' Pearl said as she looked up from her book. ''Aw, hey guys.'' Amethyst said. However, they noticed all the injuries on the gang and had even noticed Steven's limping and Bismuth's sad expression.

Worried about what had happened, the gems rushed over towards the gang and asked what happened. ''There's somthing that I, or rather...We have to tell you guys.'' Steven said sadly, even Lapis was even starting to tear up for the first time that the Crystal gems had known her.

* * *

In the burning room/Garnet's Room

Bismuth had just finished explaining what had happend at the Barn and in her forge. In return, the gems showed her what had happened to the rest of the Crystal gems. ''So that's what homeworld did to them.'' Bismuth said as she gazed up at some of the familiar gems that were bubbled up. ''Even Larimar who somehow sneaked into Amethyst's room.'' Amethyst nodded to what the rainbow gem had said.

''So anyways...you created a gem shattering weapon called the breaking point?'' Garnet asked her commrade firmly. ''...Yeah. The reason was, the homeworld uppercrusts weren't fighting fair. So I built the weapon and presented it to Rose until she denied my request.'' Bismuth explained, ''She had also explained that not all homeworld gems aren't evil. But I refused to listen because of the hatred that fueled me, to take my revenge on Yellow Diamond after what she had done.''

The gems were heartbroken at the thought of what Bismuth had explained. Pearl had asked her where the Breaking Point was and she said it was dismantled and used for something else before she had got back. ''Biggs, Phantom, Cobalt, Emerald, Paddi, Ammolite...'' Bismuth said as she looked up at the Orange Monster's gem, the Invisible Monster's gem, the Worm Monster's gem, The Rainbow Cloud Monster's gem and the hand cluster's cluster. ''I wish I'd stayed to defend you guys.'' Bismuth said as she took the bubbles down from her and hugged them.

''It's alright, Bismuth. No one could have predicted what could have happened.'' Garnet said as she comforted the rainbow haired gem. This had made her feel a lot better after she released the bubbles. ''Besides, it wouldn't have mattered, you would have ended up corrupted or shattered.'' Pearl said sadly, Garnet nodded her head in agreement and had a sudden urge to defuse until Amethyst held onto her hand. ''But what about Snowflake? Purity? Topaz? Where are the others?'' Bismuth asked until she decided to forget about it. ''More importantly, where's Steven?'' Amethyst asked.

* * *

Outside on the Steven's house

Steven and Connie were looking up at the stars in the night sky on the balcony. Peridot and Lapis were right beside them doing the same thing. Neither of them said anything to each other after what had happened in the forge, except for Peridot who looked a little pleased. She then walked over to Steven and put her hand on his shoulder. ''Steven, are you ok?'' She asked, Steven responded only by turning his head slowly towards hers, ''I'll never forget what happened in the forge Peri...Never.'' He said as he looked back up towards the sky.

Afterwards, the rest of the gems had come onto the balcony to comfort him. ''You'll never have to worry about that stupid weapon ever again, one day we'll be able to save the good homeworld gems from the evil tyranny of the diamonds. And...Rose...I don't know if you can hear me but, I'll find a way to take the Diamonds down without shattering them. I promise.'' Bismuth said. She had now decided to take the path of peace. ''And now that I've seen the true face of homeworld, I'm gonna help you guys.'' Lapis said as she lifted Connie up onto her back to give her a good view of the stars.

''Well welcome aboard then Lazuli, you too Peri.'' Bismuth said as she grabbed the gems by surprise and squeezed them in a warm and lovable hug. ''Wooooo yeah, Homeworld Roommates.'' Amethyst cheered as she jumped on top of Pearl who tried to throw her off again.

''But won't they need weapons?'' Steven asked Bismuth, she responed with a wink and a click of her tounge. ''It's already taken care of, it was actually one of the greatest weapons that I made. No gem used it though, I was gonna disamantle it, but now I'm glad that I didn't.'' The gems were a little curious about this new weapon that Bismuth was talking about until Peridot showed them.

As Peridot's gem glowed, she used her usual homeworld salute before pulling out the weapon. Everyone gasped at what the appearence of the weapon. ''Peridot...SUPER SLINGSHOT!'' Steven yelled happily. It was a green slingshot, the top of it was in the shape of a nearly full circle and had a star shape in the center. ''I know right? Bismuth said that this is one of the best gem weapons in the galaxy that was never actually used.'' Even Lapis was amazed at this, she pushed the five strings back on the weapon before it slipped out of her hand. At the same time, a powerful green ball of energy had blasted out of the cup. Everyone had to duck out of the way as the green plasma fired straight up towards the skies before it exploded a few seconds afterwards.

''Yup, that's the best weapon in the galaxy like Peri said.'' Bismuth explained, ''It is able to wipe out any gem within the plasma's path, destroying the body but not the gem. Just like rose's sword. The strings on it carries limitless amounts of plasma energy, so you're able to shoot without having to reload anything.'' Amazed by this, Peridot had used it on a couple of rocks that were blasted all the way out towards the ocean.

The gems were all having a good time outside with Peridot's new weapon, Lapis however, had decided to keep her's a surprise for the right moment.

''This is great, with two new members of the crystal gems, I'm sure that we're able to take on any incoming gem now everything is fine. I would also and that the worst is behind us all.'' Steven had said as the everyone else agreed with him. ''Aw right, Steven! Come on everyone. Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeets PARTY!''

And so after a everything that had happened that night, Steven and the others went back inside to party. However, none of them noticed a dark crimson aurora going across the skies of beach city rumbling as it was heading for one of the gem buildings.

Something bad was coming, but what?

The End

* * *

 **Well, that's this episode over with. More parts of the fanfic will come soon, so stay tuned.**


	4. A Forgotten Language Part 1

**Right then, Here's the next part of the SU adventures.**

* * *

A Forgotten Language Part 1 (The origins of the Orcarina)

On a beautiful summer evening as the sun began to sink into the ocean, Steven sat on top of the huge statue of the gem temple and looking out towards the sea and the stars that were just forming in the soon-to-be night sky.

It had been a tough fortnight for him, he had stopped the cluster, reasoned with Bismuth and had even taken down Jasper (mostly Lapis who did the punching). But he felt really bad about some things: He couldn't heal Centipeetle fully, Amethyst had been really angry about being better than Jasper who defeated her which caused her and Steven to fight each other over who was the strongest.

What had made things a lot harder was that Connie had been frightened about what happened in Bismuth's forge dispite what happened after, Nothing had changed for her since that day and she had been trying not to let Steven know about how she felt but he figured anyway.

Steven was currently throwing rocks at the sea, all going to the same place. ''Sigh'' I wish I could have saved you Centi, I wish I could have been able to bring back your memories, I wish I could have been able to fix you.'' He said as he tossed another rock towards the ocean, Amethyst was then passing underneath him as he saw her walking towards Beach City. The two glanced at each other for a brief moment before looking away again. ''Why do things have to change with us? I don't understand...'sighs' maybe I never will.''

He was about to throw another when the warp pad behind him lit up before Bismuth had appeared on it which distracted him. ''Hey there Steven.'' She said before walking over to him. ''Oh, hey Bismuth.'' Steven replied as he sounded very depressed than usual.

Bismuth had immediently noticed this and sat down on the edge of the temple's hand. ''You ok?'' She asked hoping to find an answer from the half gem, surprisingly she didn't get an answer from him. ''sighs'' Look...if it's about what happened in the forge, I'm sorry.'' As Steven heard the Rainbow gem say those words, he started to respond. ''No, it's not about what happened at the forge. It's about what happened before I met you.'' He said as he wiped a tear from his eyes. Sighing, Bismuth had then decided to bring him back into the house to talk about what was bothering him.

Once inside, Steven explained about what he did with one of the corrupted gems that he had befriended and confessed that he tried to use his healing spit on the gem which worked a little bit, but it didn't last very long which caused her to revert back to a corrupted gem. And while Steven was happy for the gem, he also felt bad for not being able to heal her. ''Wow, trying to heal a corrupted gem. Just like Rose.'' Bismuth said remembering her trying to heal her own allies but had failing. ''What?'' Steven asked as soon as he heard what Bismuth was saying. ''I never knew that you'd have some of Rose's abilities, even the healing and floating.'' She responded as her gem glowed as she took out a piece of old paper from it.

Steven looked at the scroll with curiousity as Bismuth opened it. ''What's that Bismuth?'' Steven asked, Bismuth then looked at the young child before placing the scroll on the table. ''It's an ancient scroll, used by the greatest of gems on homeworld and mostly my village before...nevermind that bit.'' She said as she opened it up. On the scroll was the gem language written in a certain order like one of his dad's songs except for it had strange ancient symbols on it. ''It's like a song.'' Steven said as he viewd the scroll's contents. ''IS a song.'' Bismuth corrected as she continued to explain it. ''An ancient healing song used by the oldest gems on homeworld.''

(Story of the healing scroll:)

 _Long before the reign of the Diamonds (or in this case, Yellow Diamond) There were the King and Queen of homeworld who protected all of their kind._

 _King Arkenstone - the most powerful gem to ever protect homeworld._

 _And Queen StarNorth the voice of harmony and peace._

 _They were the original rulers of Homeworld and had always loved and cared for their subjects. They had three daughters who were the first of the Diamonds to rise from their holes young and fair._

 _There was a fourth daughter of the King and Queen, but she had gotten a strange disease which spread throughout her body. Time was short and the gems had to find a miracle for saving the King's daughter._

 _When all hope seemed lost, a magical source was found. A healing instrument was given to the queen in order to save her daughter. With it's power, the fourth diamond was healed and thus, homeworld_ _rejoiced._

(Story ends:)

''Woah.'' Steven gasps, he then turned over the scroll to see the instrument, it was an orcarina carved into a circle which had seven holes on it and a huge symbol of an eight pointed sun on it. ''It's called the Wind of Hope, a healing orcarina used to heal and damage from anything in this entire universe. In order for this to happen a gem or Diamond has to play the correct notes as it says on the sheet.'' Bismuth explained, she had also explained that it was also able to be used inside of a gem mind which amazed Steven a huge amount.

''By the way, I meant to ask you...'' Steven began as he caught the Rainbow haired gem's attention. ''Other than the gems that you knew, were there any others that Pearl and Garnet knew?'' Bismuth thought about the past during and before the gem war until she recalled something important towards Pearl. ''Now that ya mentioned it, Pearl did have someone that she cared about with another gem just like Rose.'' She said as Steven rolled up the ancient sheet and rolled it up.

''Her name was Jewel. She was a silver pearl who was made right her on earth, she was very shy towards others but had a big heart.'' Bismuth had explained as she went into a little more detail. ''She was also one of my friends and one of the very special gems ever to rise from the ground.'' Amazed by this, Steven wanted to ask more questions about Pearl's lost daughter.

''This is so amazing. How come Pearl Never mentioned her to me? Where is this gem? What are her abilities? and what weapon did...'' Steven began only to be cut off by Bismuth. ''Woah, woah woah. Ease up Steven, Not too many questions.'' She said, however she had decided to let him know about Jewel in more detail.

''If you must know: Jewel hasn't been seen for at least 5,300 years. Rose started to panic because she knew Pearl cared about her own gem daughter. They searched for days but were not able to find her which disheartened Pearl for life just the same as Jewel's father. She had this amazing ability to heal herself and others when they were badly hurt.'' While the two of them continued chatting about Jewel, the temple door had opened without them noticing and in walked Pearl. She was currently holding a sword that had a silver star on it and the blade itself was made of shiny silver.

Pearl had then looked over towards Steven and Bismuth and was curious about what they were talking about. ''You bet, her sword was also one of my own creations, beside Rose's sword. This sword could blind any gem in an instant with the light reflecting off of the blade and the star handle.'' When Pearl heard Bismuth mention about the sword she had, she snapped. ''Who was Jewel's father did you ask? Well, Jewel's father is...'' Bismuth began only to be cut off by a loud gem's voice.

''BISMUTH!'' Pearl yelled which causes Bismuth to stand up instantly, ''Um, it's not what it sounds like Pearl.'' Bismuth said anxiously only to have Pearl glare at her in her own face. ''You know not to mention about Jewel! In fact you shouldn't have even mentioned her to Steven!'' She said angrilly.

''Um, Pearl? Was Jewel a daughter to you?'' Pearl was shocked when she heard Steven said those words. ''How much did you tell him? And what's he doing with the ancient healing scroll?'' As she continued speaking, she grabbed the scroll off Steven. ''Pearl, he wanted to know more so I told him about her.'' Bismuth argued with Pearl, ''C'mon Pearl, you know it wasn't our fault about what happened to Onyx.'' Just the mention of that name made Pearl tear up.

''Er...Who's Onyx?'' Steven asked as soon as he heard the name. ''Onyx...was Jewel's father.'' Pearl had said before Bismuth could even have said anything. Steven wanted to asks more about who he was but Pearl had dismissed it and said it was a story for another time. Then Bismuth had offered to walk Pearl back to her room and even talk about Jewel's Sword.

Steven had a load of questions about Onyx and Jewel, where were they? How come no one mentioned them before? Were they corrupted? Were they shattered? Deciding not to let the questions bug him, Steven had then gone off to bed to try and sleep it off.

* * *

Later that night

 _Steven was having a dream about him and Connie: It was about that black and white big dance sitcom dream which he dreamed about back when Lapis was still fused as Malachite and Peridot still on the run from the CGs. The only difference was that it had turned into a drama type romance show._

 _''Wow Steven, I never knew you could dance so well.'' Connie giggled as she blushed a little. ''Well, I do have my ways.'' Steven said, winking at Connie. The two of them were dancing in a huge school gym with a lot of decorations and tables with grub and drinks etc._

 _Just then, the microphone on the gym's stage was tapped on and feedback came out of it. Everyone turned their attention to the stage. The audience of the dream then cheered as Bismuth appeared on stage as Principal. ''Alright everyone, this is the moment that you've all been waiting for...the crowning of this year's big dance King and Queen!'' The whole school and audience clapped at this. Steven and Connie were very excited to hear those words. ''As your Principal, I am proud to anounce that this year's King and Queen of the big dance is...(herself: pause for dramatic effect.)...'' She began as she got out two names from the jar and unfolded the names._

 _''Steven Universe and Connie_ _Maheswaran.'' Bismuth said, this caused everyone in the gym to cheer them both and that got them excited. As they went up to collect their crowns, Steven and Connie got complements such as: ''Way'ta go Steven.'' ''You're amazing.'' ''Nice going dude.'' ''Do you think you could run for class president Connie?''_

 _Little did the two kids know that Peridot was behind them being forced to pull a prank with the best kid in the school, Darren Galaxy. He had a trap just for Connie and Steven as and was planning to drop the contents of the bucket onto them which would humiliate them in a horrible way._

 _''Oh yeah, now yer gonna get it Universe.'' He said as he prepared the trap to go off. Steven had just recieved his crown from Principal Bismuth, Darren had set off the trap just as Connie was reciving her crown. ''That's it, come on, yes yes?!'' Darren said triumphantly, the bucket was about to tip over when..._

 _When the two kids had earned their crowns, everyone cheered and Steven gave a speech. All the while, the bucket had become stuck in something as Darren stared at it with his eye twitching. The audience laughs at this, as does Peridot. ''Wh...WHAT! What the heck? How'd they get the crowns without the trap even going off?'' He said as Steven continued his speech._

 _''...I know it's been hard for us, but...we are who we choose to be.'' Steven said as he held Connie's hand while the students and Principal Bismuth were applauding him along with the audience. All the while, Darren was on the stage trying to figure out what went wrong with the trap. ''Come on, I just built this trap, what's wrong with it.'' But when Darren, stomped on the stage, the trap had went off and soaking him in red slime._

 _Everyone had heard the trap springing and looks to the stage to see Darren Galaxy soaked in a slimy substance._

 _Finding this funny, they all laughed at him as Steven and Connie went to the School's balcony which gave a beautiful view of Beach City itself. He sighs heavily as he views the fireworks on the beach._

 _''You haven't been acting like yourself outside of school Steven. Are you ok?'' Connie asked before Steven looked at her with a worried face. ''It's...about, Darren Galaxy.'' Steven began as he spoke with a stern voice. ''He said that if I was with you at the dance tonight, he'd humilliate us.''_

 _As Connie listened to what Steven was saying, she put her hand on his shoulder. ''But he ended up humiliating himself tonight, anyways he's always a jerk to half the school over the school period.''_

 _Steven heard this and it immediately made him feel better instantly and caused him to hug his friend as the audience said 'aw'. ''You've always understood me Connie, you always have. Thank you.'' Steven whispered into his friend's ear, then without hesitating, Connie hugged him back. They both kept holding each other as they looked up at the beutiful night sky and the moon. ''Wow, beautiful isn't it.'' Connie said as she blushed a little. ''Do you think this night will get anymore better?'' She asked her friend, Steven then looked at her and smirked a little. ''Well, why don't we find out together?'' He said as he held his friend's waist and pulled her in closer until..._

 _When they were about to kiss, the beautiful dark blue night's sky had turned into a dark crimson night sky. The full moon had turned into a fearful eye that looked similar to the read eye that Steven had destroyed with his mother's laser light cannon. The two kids then let go of each other and stared up into the menacing eye which was then starting to turn into a familiar yellow one. It had turned out to be the eye of Yellow Diamond whom he had seen when Peridot contacted homeworld._

 _Connie Screamed at the sight of this Titan Diamond and had hid behind Steven as he stared up at her. He had managed to make out a few words from her as some of the corrupted gems that he had faced before were rising from the ground and facing towards him._

 _''I want my Cluster, and I want this misserable Planet to DIE!''_

 _''I will take immense satisfaction in erasing that HIDEOUS rock off our star maps!''_

 _It was then that the Gem monsters like the Worm Monster, Gem Cave Monster and the Slinker had started to climb up the building towards him and Connie. ''No, Stop Please!'' Steven begged the gem monsters but they ignored him and continued to crawl towards him. But then, Everything had disintegrated beneath him. The floor, the earth, the monsters and Connie until Steven was left alone to face Yellow Diamond. ''You will pay for interfearing with my plans, Rose Quartz!'' Yellow Diamond had bellowed at Steven. ''We will find you and we will shatter you. Then, you will see the true power of The Gread Diamond Authority!'' And with that last bellow, Yellow diamond had moved away from Steven to a distance._

 _But just when Steven thought that it was all over, Yellow Diamond had appeared in front of him again and she wasn't alone. There were three other Diamonds with her, Blue Diamond as Garnet mentioned, White Diamond as Bismuth said and a mysterious Diamond that Steven wasn't able to make out because of the blackness that shadowed her. The Diamonds had then begun to fuse together into a giant being that Steven had not seen before. The being had eight arms and 4 eyes which glared Menacingly at him. The rest of it's body could not be seen due to it being a shadow figure._

 _''ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!'' The titan had roared at the poor boy and and shook everything from thousands of miles away until..._

* * *

Steven had woken up in shock from what he experienced in his dream, he looked around and saw that he was back in his own home. He then began wondering about the strange gem fusion that he had seen (or in this case Diamond Fusion).

He had always loved seeing a new fusion every now and then, but the cluster fusions and the cluster itself was a little too much. It was even worse with...

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

Something had smashed through the window and had rolled until it hit the counter and stopped. Steven jumped when this happened, he then went over to where the window had been smashed. Looking through the smash pattern, he saw a mysterious figure in the distance.

The figure had been running away from the house after it threw the object through the window, it looked back at Steven with it's 'Amber eyes.' It then turned back to face him which causes the poor boy to hide behind the bed.

When he poked his head up again, the figure had already vanished without a trace. Steven then decided to check out the object that had been thrown through the window. There was a note that was tied to it which said:

 _Look a little familiar Rosie? REVENGE WILL BE MINE!_

Steven had wondered what the note was tied to and who threw it, but when he untied the not from the object...he couldn't believe his eyes...

It was something that...he knew...too well.

* * *

 **Note: Jewel and everything about her belongs to Lexboss, Onyx belongs to King Spike Rules.**

 **Also, I'm planning on healing one of the corrupted gems.**

 **Let me know in the comments which corrupted gem you want to see healed.**


	5. A Forgotten Language Part 2

**Here's the next chapter, hope you all enjoy it**

* * *

A Forgotten Language part 2 (Healing from the Mind)

Steven was now holding one of the corrupted gemstones that he had come to help since he first released it. He was holding the Centipeetle Mother's gemstone. ''Centi...'' he began to say as he wondered what had happened to his dear friend. That mysterious figure must have poofed Centi and wrote that message, but the question was: who was this mysterious figure? A new gem? Jasper?...

Just then, the warp pad had activated and In warped Peridot and Lapis, Steven was a little surprised to see them at his house especially since it was the middle of the night.

''Lapis, Peridot. Wha...What are you guys doing here?'' Steven asked, the two gems looked exhausted from what the half gem saw. ''Couldn't sleep, not after everything that had happened to us over the week.'' Lapis said as she sat on Steven's couch, Peridot just fell flat face on her face over the couch. She would have have cracked her gem if Lapis hadn't have caught her waist.

''Well, I've just woken up and I've got no plans for sleep for another 3 hours so...are you guys thirsty for anything?'' Steven asked as he went over to the kitchen counter and poured himself a drink. ''No thanks.'' Lapis said as she stroked Peridot's hair. ''Well, maybe just a little glass of water.'' Peridot said as she sat up from Lapis' lap.

Steven then got out a glass from the cabinet and places it on the table before pouring some water into it. He then proceeded to place the glass on the coffee table where the two gems were until Centi's gem had fallen off the counter and rolled towards Peridot's foot until it came to a complete stop. The three looked at the gem as it rolled and the looks on it made Peri and Lapis think about the gem war (From the archives for Peridot). ''Steven...Is this...'' Lapis began only to be cut off by Steven's panicked voice. ''No, It's not what it looks like. I wasn't gonna shatter it.'' Peridot then looked at the lime gemstone in curiosity.

''Was this an actual gem from era 1 or maybe even the Clear or Solid Ages. Oh, Steven. How did you come across this?'' Peridot asked sounding as giddy as a schoolgirl. Steven had no idea where to begin or how he was gonna explain what happened. Lapis was a little curious herself as to why the gem looked so familiar.

''Well...It's a long story...'' Steven said as the two gems were eager to know more about the gem. Steven began by telling how he met Centi from the first day that he met her (poofed her).''I first came across it a long time ago when I came back to the house, We had managed to poof it before it could hurt anyone. I then popped it's bubble and it came out, but only to be a little more friendlier before it sacrificed itself and got poofed again. Then just a while ago before Bismuth showed up, I had decided to use my healing powers on Centi and it worked a little, but...it didn't last very long. She reverted to her corrupted form but was reuni...'' Before Steven could go any further, Peridot stopped him as she heard the whole explination.

''Corrupted? This gem? How is this possible? I mean, I've fought gem clusters and the cluster itself but I haven't seen a corrupted gem.'' Lapis then cringed at what Peridot was saying when she mentioned gem clusters. ''C..C..Clusters?'' She shivered as the Steven and Peridot looked at her in confusion until they realised about what the water gem was thinking.

''The fusion experiments that Yellow Diamond had assigned me to check on along with the cluster itself. Steven called them gem mutants which were original gems who were shattered and forced to fuse. (like Garnet said)'' Peridot explained which caused Lapis to clutch her own gem on her back as she shivered furiously in fear. ''Lapis, it's not what it looks like. It's all Yello...'' Steven started until he was interupted by Lapis' harsh voice.

''STOP IT!'' She screamed causing nearly half the gem temple to hear the voice. Steven and Peridot were stunned by this and didn't say anything more until...''You're saying that not only did you bring me back to Earth, but you've also been checking on shattered fusion gems?'' Lapis then yelled as multiple tears rolling down her face as they dropped onto her dress. ''It wasn't my idea, I swear Lapis.'' Peridot said as she hesitated before she saw her barn mate turn away from her uncomfortably.

''(Sighs) I just...nevermind.'' Lapis said as she tried her best to not look at Peridot until she calmed down. ''So you're saying that this gem is corrupted?'' Peridot asked Steven upon recalling that Centi's gem was corrupted. ''Yeah, as I was saying: It ended up being reunited with other Centipeetles but then her gem got thrown through my window and I think someone poofed her. So I decided to find a way to heal her ever since.'' Steven explained having had made Peridot come into shock for a few minutes and even making lapis spin around. At first, the two homeworld gems slowly started to grin, then it turned into an even bigger grin before the two of them began to laugh at him.

They laughed at the idea for minutes until they stopped laughing and looked at Steven's serious face. ''Wait, you're serious?'' Lapis said as she was struck with a little worry. Peridot was even speechless. ''I am Lapis, I tried to heal Centi and I failed. So I wanna try and help her just like my mom when she helped all her friends. Centi even knows how she was corrupted.'' Steven said as he looked at his corrupted friend's gem, Peridot was shocked when she heard about the corruption process.

''She remembered?'' Peridot said as she snached Centi's gem out of Steven's hand. ''How did the process happen? What did she look like before she was corrupted? Was she a crystal gem or a homeworld gem? Please tell me, what happened when...'' Before Peridot could even go on, Steven snatched Centi's gem back and gave her the pictures that Centi drew back when she was semi-corrupted. ''This will explain everything Peri.'' He said as he placed the gemstone on the table, at the same time, Peridot was going through the drawings one after another.

At first she was bored and a little irritated at first when looking through them (because of the fact that she had read all of the gem history files about earth and the gem war.) until...she widened her eyes in horror when viewing a few of particular pictures. They were the ones to do with Centi when she was attempting to escape the earth and ended up seeing a mysterious light. The breaking point was when she saw the three diamonds, she immediately dropped all the papers and backed up from them as if she was facing a corrupted gem.

Lapis was as horrified as Peri when she saw the pictures. ''N...no...no...it...can't...'' Peridot muttered in horror. She looked up at Steven who nodded in sadness. He knew that things would change now that Peri saw where the light came from. ''Oh my stars, please tell me it's not true. She told me that the old era gems were sleeping on Earth.'' She stressfully said.

''It's true...all of it.'' Steven said as he clutched Centi's gemstone. Peri then gasped in betrayal before getting angry, Lapis had tried to calm her down but was dismissed instantly. It wasn't long before Peridot angrilly clenched her fists and using her metal bending powers to chuck metal across the room and even smashing up Steven's television.

''THAT IGNORANT, BACKSTABBING, COLD-HEARTED CLOD! I FOLLOWED HER AND RESPECTED HER AUTHORITY, I DID EVERYTHING THAT SHE ASKED! BUT I NOW SEE HER AS A LIAR AND A FRAUD TOWARDS HOMEWORLD! Peridot screamed until Lapis twisted her around as she hugged and comforting her.

''Peri...I know what it's like, to have your own kind turn against you...It's just the two of us now.'' Lapis said as her voice trembled as it had somehow started to rain outside. Steven then took Centi's gem in hand and brought it over to the two gem sisters.

''But why would the Diamonds do this to the crystal gems and their own soldiers? What di...'' Steven asked before Lapis shook her head at him before starting to speak. ''It doesn't matter, all of homeworld needs to see the diamonds or rather yet...Yellow Diamond for what she really is. And right now, Centi's gem is all that we have for evidence.''

''So, healing her is the best chance that we've got, right?'' Steven concluded. Lapis and Peridot nodded their heads in agreement. ''Indeed, but...this is beyond us ordinary gems.'' Peridot concluded as she stroked her gem. ''We need to find something that is able to heal gems, but what?'' Lapis said, she then turned to her beach summer fun buddy to see if he had any ideas.

''Well, Bismuth showed me something on healing a gem earlier on but I can hardly remember it.'' He said as he thought and thought about what to do next. ''How could I look at the scroll without any of the gems knowing?''

Just then, Steven's gem glowed and this caused him to look at him. Steven, Lapis and Peridot then looked over at the temple door. The pink gem on the door glowed before the star shrinked and thus brought up the rose quartz rebeillon symbol on it. The symbol then opened up onto a pink coloured room.

The trio were stunned when this happened until Steven broke the silence between the group. ''My mom's room, of course. Where else? Guys c'mon, I got an idea.'' Steven said as he ran through the door. Lapis and Peridot then followed him just as the door to the temple was closing.

Peridot had attempted to jump through the crack of rose's room door and that caused her to get stuck in the door. She would have been poofed if it wasn't for his barnmate who yanked him out as the door closed on them.

* * *

Inside Rose's room

Steven, Lapis and Peridot wondered as softly as floating clouds drifting through the pink mist of Rose's room. ''I don't see how this is going to help us Steven.'' Peridot said as she stared into the eternal clouds. ''You'll see Peridot.'' Steven said as he stopped where he was going and spoke to the room itself.

''Room, I need to see the healing scroll that Bismuth showed me.'' And just like that, the room made a copy of the scroll which appeared out of nowhere and landed in the half gem's hand. Lapis were amazed at what the room was capable of and took an immediant interest in asking the room until they had found out that the room only worked for Steven. After unrolling the scroll, Steven got out his phone and took a picture of the cloud scroll's contents.

''Is this what we're looking for?'' Peridot asked in confusion, ''Yep, and now all we need to do is find the mystical item.'' Steven responded as he then asked the room to let him go to the basement of the temple.

''So where do we start?'' Lapis said in boredom.

* * *

In the burning room

Lapis carefully flew Steven and Peridot down to where the corrupted gems were being kept. They attempted to search for the magical orcarina in the one place that Steven thought that it might have been kept. ''Any luck over there Lapis?'' Peridot asked his gemfriend. Lapis could only shake her head in response as soon as she looked at her.

Lapis had tried to search for the orcarina only to accidently pop some of the corrupted gems in the process. Luckily none of them were starting to regenerate just yet.

Steven wasn't having any luck either until having searched for what the item he came across something hidden in the darkest part of the burning room's celling... ''Hey guys, take a look at this.'' He said as he looked at a very odd looking key. He popped it when his two buddies came over towards him. This key had a sphere handle with the rebellion symbol on the side, the thin rod on the middle was green like a rose stalk and had a circle near the end that was like a rose stalk with thorns on it.

''A key?'' Peridot said as she looked at Lapis.

''Belonging to Rose Quartz?'' She said as grabbed the key and viewed it.

''What would a key be doing in the burning room?'' Peridot asked curiously. ''I don't know, but...I might know where this goes and with a bit of luck, we might just find our magical orcarina.'' Steven said positively.

Just when the trio decided to leave, what happened next had nearly caused them to drop the key...

''Good evening everyone.'' A familiar voice said as she scared the gang in the process, they then fell down on to the floor below and looked around the room. There, right behind them, was a blue gem with light blue hair. ''Sapphire. You're unfused'' Steven said as he looked at his little blue fairy godmother getting warm by the fires of the burning room. ''Aren't you surpose to be fused with Ruby?'' Peridot asked curiously, Sapphire then explained that Ruby had gone to the forge with Bismuth to make something from the breaking point weapon as soon as it was dismantled.

''Right, well...we're gonna go find Lion and...'' Steven started to lie only to have the blue gem speak before him. ''You're trying to heal the Centipeetle's gem in order to get evidence of the diamond's betrayal.'' Sapphire said as she looked at the trio with her hair over her eye. Peridot was feeling exposed after hearing those words. Steven nearly fainted and Lapis had a sudden urge to summon her wings.

''How...did you know?'' Peridot asked nervously, Sapphire explained that she had future vision and that her life was set out before her. ''If you really want to heal the corrupted gem, use it only once and very wisely.'' She said before walking back over to the burning room's fire.

''Wh...Why?'' Lapis asked concerningly. ''Using the orcarina is a dangerous thing and requires the upmost concentration. One mess up and your mind will crack.'' Sapphire said as the three gems left the burning room.

* * *

After a long time of trying to find Lion, Steven and his companions had eventually found him and went inside his mane. When they got to the small island on the pink grass, Steven took out the key and inserted it into the chest under the magic tree before turning it.

''Woah, so only gems can breath in here and you can't?'' Peridot said as she looked around the pink dimension, just then she could have sworn that she had saw an object shining in the distance until Lapis put her hand on her lower arm. When this happened, the object had already moved on.

''Right then, let's open this thing up.'' Peridot said after bringing her own attention back to the chest. Steven then opened it up which gave off a shine from the contents within. The three gazed into the chest and saw all sorts of various items, from bubbled objects to magical devices.

After scouring through the chest, Lapis had come across what they were searching for: The Circle shaped orcarina with the eight-pointed sun symbol on it. Peri and Steven were drawn over to this and they looked at the picture that Steven took on his phone, it was the exact same as on the scroll.

''Yeah, we got it! Let's get out of lion and...MMMPH!'' Steven said as he realised that he had accidently breathed in the pink dimension. Lapis and Peridot were afraid that he was going to sufficate and grabbed him whilst running towards the pink grass.

* * *

Back at the house, Steven had laid Centi's gem on the coffee table while trying to decipher the scroll's contents onto paper. He had just found out that a gem was required to go inside the mind of another gem playing the orcarina while in their hand in order for the process to work.

''So...who's gonna go play the orcarina?'' Peridot asked as she stared at Centi's gem, ''Well, since Steven is able to enter the mind of anyone, I surpose he will be playing the orcarina in Centi's mind.'' Lapis answered as she kneeled down on the floor.

Steven then walked back over from the kitchen counter with the decoded scroll contents and the placed it and the winds of hope down on the coffee table.

''Ok, so here's what's gonna happen.'' Steven began as he grabbed the orcarina, ''I'm gonna enter Centi's mind and play the song from the orcarina. If I'm not back within 20 or 40 minutes, wake me up.'' After hearing this, Steven lay down on the couch and began to fall into a deep sleep.

''Sometimes, I really worry about him.'' Lapis confessed to Peridot as she looked at Centi's gem. ''I know I say that I don't want your help to him and the other gems but...the truth is...'' Lapis continued before trailing off.

''The truth is what?'' Peridot asked, she also thought she saw a tear roll down the blue gem's right eye as she closed her two eyes. Lapis then stood up and walked over to the counter of the kitchen.

Lapis then began to shake a little. ''Back when I fused with Jasper...I took a gamble, on whether or not to fuse and I said yes. I made Steven worry because of that.'' She said as she began to emotionally summon the water from the sinks and toilets in the house. The water then formed a mirror like screen revealing another part of Lapis' life.

(Lapis' Story:)

 _I was originally a gem who belonged to Blue Diamond. I was given the name:_ _Lapis Lazuli 1F12 Cut-9HO, I had a happy life with my own family at my kintergarden Blue Diamond's colony ''Rigel V'.'_

 _Being there was so happy for me. I had good time with the younger gems and I one day had a special ability to summon my wings. The one thing that I loved most, was me and my other youngling's gem-mother: Angelite - the sweetest gem on homeworld who cared for newmade gems. I was actually her favourite._

 _We would have all sorts of amazing experiences such as playing, looking at different worlds or even discovering something new. Everything was, perfect. Until...That one moment..._

 _...When I lost everything._

 _I was taken away from my homeworld by the orders of Yellow Diamond. She forced wanted me to go to earth to notify Pink Diamond about the Princess of Homeworld's kidnapping. It took a while, but I made it to earth._

 _But by then, Pink Diamond was already shattered by a ruthless gem. Afterwards, I was traumatized by this. I cried and cried for days and I didn't even want to know the face on Yellow Diamond if I ever went back to homeworld and told her about what happened._

 _So...instead of going back to homeworld, I decided to go back to Rigel V but I ended up getting poofed by Bismuth. Even after I tried to convince her that I wasn't attacking her. I tried to help her but she just wouldn't listen to me._

 _After so many years of waiting, I was freed from the mirror that I was trapped in. Steven Healed my gem, and I went back home to Rigel V._

 _When I returned to my home however, it wasn't the same. Everything had become advanced and there wasn't as many kintergardens like mine anymore. I was then caught by guards belonging to Yellow Diamond and I was brought to a holding cell._

 _I then met you, and I think we both know how the story went from that point onwards._

(Story ends:)

''Oh my stars.'' Peridot gasped as she sat up on the stool beside Lapis. ''I had no idea about it, I'm so sorry.'' When Lapis heard this, she held Peridot's hand as tears streamed down her face. ''I wasn't able to find my gem-mother or any of the other gems that I was friends with afterwards. That's why I blamed everything on the CGs. Thank you for understanding.''

''You're welcome.'' Said the green gemsister. The two gems then exchanged hugs, and it wasn't before long that they had almost fused when...

''Oh my stars, I forgot about Steven.'' Peridot Screamed as she remembered that Steven was in Centi's mind.

Panicking, the two gems ran back over to where Steven was sleeping and they sat down beside him.

''It's been twenty minutes. Why's he still in there?!'' Lapis said as she overreacted.

But she was right. Why was Steven taking longer than 20 minutes?

* * *

In Sleep:

 _Steven was searching through his dream trying to search for Centipeetle's mind. ''Ok, not Centi, No, No. Oh geez no. Oof'' He said as he checked all the dream stuff before bumping into something odd._

 _''Woah, whats going...waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.'' Steven started to speak only to be sucked into a wierd sphere. He landed on a platform, got to his feet and looked around. ''Ok, so this is Centi's Mind.'' He said as he discovered that he was in a dark green dimension. It was similar to Malachite's realm but more ominous. Looking around, Steven could see fragments of Centi's mind which were related to the gem war and homeworld's final attack (Damage from the Diamonds)._

 _''Ok Centi, I'm doing this for you.'' Steven thought as he took out the winds of hope and his phone. He memorized the notes for the healing song a few times before placing the orcarina inside his mouth and begining to play it._

 _As he was playing the orcarina, he had discovered it was similar to the song that he heard Sapphire sing back on the handship. He concentrated on playing the orcarina and for every not he got right, the sun symbol began to glow. Not only that, but the light was starting to illuminate Centi's mind which revealed more memories from her past and even including when Steven befriended her and when she saved him._

 _However, Steven had nearly lost his concentration when he viewed the memories of when Centi was sad about losing her crew. Steven had begun to tear up at this and nearly lost focus when he got picked back up from the not that he was at and continued playing._

 _When he got to the final note, he played it._

 _What happened next was the most beautiful thing that Steven had ever seen in his entire life. The sun on the orcarina glowed in four colours: Pink, Yellow, Blue and White. A ring of those four colours then shot out from the orcarina and carried on for miles until Centi's mind was completly lit up._

 _''Woah...'' Steven said as he was sucked into a rainbow tornado and shaken around it like a ragged doll until..._

* * *

''Argh!'' Steven had woken up in stress, he managed to give Lapis and Peridot a fright in the process of waking up. ''Steven.'' Lapis said as she ran over and bear hugged him in worry and anxiety. ''What took you so long?'' Peridot said crawled over to the half gem. ''You made us both worry. Well...me mostly.'' Lapis said as she released him from the hug.

Steven then placed the orcarina on the table and holds his beach summer fun buddy's hand. ''It just took a little longer than I thought it would. I nearly lost focus but I managed to finish the song.'' Steven said proudly. Before anyone could say anything else, Centi's gem began to glow.

''Oh jeez.'' Steven said nervously as he looked frightened, but he wasn't frightened compared to Peridot. When the gem began to float, a body then began to appear from the light before it transformed into the Centipeetle again. It roared at the trio which made them scream in terror, until it started to have static patterns. This happened for a few seconds until the light green aura retreated to the gem.

At this point, Steven fainted. His eyes fluttered close, the last thing he saw before he conked out, was Centi's gem forming a body of a normal gem.

* * *

 **Oooh, amazing. Tune in for more parts of the story.**


	6. A Forgotten Language Part 3

**Right, here's the next part. Enjoy**

* * *

A Forgotten Language part 3 (A Thoughtful Reunion)

''Steven?'' Steven heard a faint voice call out to him as he slowly stired awake. ''Steven?'' The voice called again, only this time it was much louder. He started to open his eyes to see Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Bismuth. They all had concerned faces as they attempted to wake Steven up. ''STEVEN!'' Bismuth yelled, this caused Steven to jump up like a cat and fall to the floor.

''Ow. Little heads up next time Bismuth?'' Steven said annoyingly. He then turned around to see Bismuth nervously rubbing the back of her head. ''Whoops, sorry about that.'' She said.

Steven then realised that he had fallen off the side of his couch. He was a little confused about last night's events until they caught up with him like a dog finding his owner again. ''What happened?'' Steven asked as he remembered fainting moments before Centi regenerated.

''Peridot banged on the door of the temple, we all came out and found that you had fainted. We've been worried about you ever since.'' Amethyst replied, as she pointed towards the gem temple door. Steven then began to realise that Peridot and Lapis wasn't with him. ''Wait, where are Peridot and Lapis?!'' He panicked only to have the rainbow gem calm him down. ''Don't worry, they're fine. Soon after we found you unconscious, we told them that we would take care of you. So basically, they went back to their barn.'' Bismuth said as she placed Steven on the couch.

Pearl then pushed Bismuth aside and looked at him with a very cross face. ''But what we'd really like to know is this: What were you three doing last night?'' She asked in a very enraged face. Steven was a little scared and tried to think of a lie to make the motherbird herself calm down. ''Well...we decided to...'' He began, only to be cut off. ''Don't tell me excuses, I know you've been doing something with one of the relics! I know because...Rose's key was missing from the burning room.'' Pearl scolded him. She was about to grab the little boy when Garnet grabbed her own had to prevent it from happening. ''Pearl, that's enough!'' Garnet yelled in Pearl's face, ''I'm sure Steven used the Winds of Hope for a good reason. It's not for us to decide.'' All the while, Steven butted in a little.

''I had to use the orcarina, after Peridot saw Centi's drawings we came to a desicion that...'' Steven started only to be cut off a second time as everybody said ''What?!''. Everyone looked at him with a shocked expression except for Bismuth who looked at him in a very confused way.

''Er...who's Centi?'' The Rainbow gem asked, ''The Centipeetle?'' Amethyst said as she went closer towards Steven. ''I thought she was reunited with her crew?'' After hearing what Amethyst said, Steven began to explain what He, Lapis and Peridot were doing with the magical orcarina. He told them that he used the orcarina to heal Centi but he couldn't remember anything after that.

''So let me get this straight, A gem or someone threw Centipeetle through the window, left you a note and then vanished without a trace?'' Pearl asked, Steven nodded in response to what she was asking. He then began to realise one thing:

Centi's gem wasn't anywhere in his house. ''Where's Centi?'' Steven asked, everybody looked a little nervous about asking except for Garnet. ''We...were not able to find the Centipeetle's gem.'' She said as she took off her visor. ''When we found you lying on the floor, we didn't see any gemstone out of the burning room...That we know of.'' Pearl then continued on from what Garnet was saying.

Steven got a little upset about what had happened, ''Oh, ok.'' He said, ''Tell, you what Ste-man. Whay don't you go get some food for yourself in your own favourite places? That'll cheer you up. Here's the cash.'' Amethyst said as she handed out enough money for her own buddy. ''Thanks, I guess.'' Steven said as he walked out the house. ''Hmm, I wonder who, or what could have thrown the Centipeetle's gem into the window?'' Pearl thought to herself before going over towards Bismuth and Garnet to ask them for a favor.

* * *

While walking towards the Big Doughnut, Steven had started to think about the bad stuff that happened after the cluster had been bubbled.

 _'_ _' **Don't** you dare lie to me! You're seriously not expecting me to believe you now, after you lied about everything? You're lying about this new form, just like the way that you lied to the others about ME!''_

 _''You can't lie to me. I thought I was a brute, but you...you're a **monster**.''_

 _''Rose said...that...I'm perfect...the way I am.''_

 _''No! I just get mad at myself! That's... ugh... the thing I do! I get mad at myself, then it makes me suck at everything I do even more!''_

 _''You bubbled me away, and you didn't tell your friends...my..._ **our** friends.''

 _''I'm terrible! I did horrible things! I...I...I broke your dad's leg. I stole Earth's ocean! Go on! Tell me I'm wrong!''_

 _''What we had wasn't healthy. I never want to feel like I felt with you. Never again! So just go!''_

These thoughts just circled around his head, over and over and over again. Steven really felt bad about all that had happend since things had started to get a little more serious when the Cluster was starting to emerge...He kept on walking.

''I dunno what to do.'' He said to himself, ''I found out dark secrets about Mom, Connie was traumatized from the battle at Bismuth's forge and the worst of it all was that...'' Steven was thinking about the most horrible thing ever until he was interupted. ''That what?'' A sweet voice said from behind him.

Steven jumped in fright having not heard the person from behind. ''Waaah...oh, sorry miss. You just scared me.'' He said as he looked up at the person.

The girl was then revealed to be the same person at the movie booth. She had shoulder-length rosewood-brown hair, teal eyes and a hair clip that matched the colour. She also wore a red uniform with a white name tag and had freckles below her eyes. ''Oh sorry, Steven. I didn't mean to make you jump.'' The girl said. ''It's ok, Jane. I just distracted by my own thoughts.'' Steven said to the girl who was called Jane.

After getting to his feet, Steven then asked Jane where she was going. ''Oh, I'm just trying to find Ronaldo. I just wanna apologise to him about misunderstanding him.'' She said as she looked around. She then asked Steven where Ronoldo was and he said he was spending his day up at the lighthouse. After thanking the half gem, they both went their seperate ways and Steven continued over to the Big doughnut.

When he got there, he noticed that there was big crowd outside the door while peering in. ''Huh? What's going on?'' He wondered as he walked closer. He saw the people he knew, including Mr Smiley, Kiki, Jenny, Sour Cream and even Onion looking through the windows at a very strange sceneario. ''Who is she and when'd she get in town?'' Jenny asked? ''I really don't know, but this girl's really odd.'' Kiki answered her sister's question. ''Er...how come she's green?'' One of the crowd asked.

''Er...excuse me, coming through. Sorry about that. Hey onion, how's your parents?'' Steven said as he passed through the crowd around the Big Doughnut. When he finally made it to the door, he was immediantly stopped by the cool kids. ''Steven wait. I don't know who that is in there, but I bet she'll be bad luck.'' Sour Cream said as he shivered in thinking that she was a witch.

''What? Why?'' Steven asked,

''I agree, as the mayor...I say that we burn the wicked old witch!'' Mayor Dewey yelled towards the crowd, but to his surprise only few people agreed with him while the rest refused to do such a horrible thing. ''Hold on a second!'' Steven yelled towards the crowd and Mayor Dewey, ''Why do you say she's a witch, Mayor Dewey?'' He asked which puts the mayor under a bit of pressure. ''Because...she just is ok. Because I say so.'' He said stressfully. ''Well did she cast any magic spells on anyone?'' Kiki asked annoyingly. ''Well...I...No.'' Dewey admitted in defeat.

''So how'd you know if she is a witch?'' Buck asked his own father. Dewey had a nervous look on his face and was about to answer when everyone just ignored him and turned their attention towards Steven. They asked him countless questions about what was he going to do about this mysterious girl.

''I'll go in and talk to her. By then, you'll see that she's not a witch.'' Steven said as he opened up the doors to the Big Doughnut and went inside, he also ignored the warnings of the other people.

* * *

Steven had walked though the door of the Big Doughnut and saw something that he did not think that he'd see every day. Someone was at the counter where Sadie and Lars chatting away to them. When Steven looked over towards the mysterious girl, he saw that she wore a light grey top with green over a black pair of pants with green on them. She also wore brown boots and gloves and also had long and messy hair which was long enough to cover her face up.

''Sighs'' If I know Lars by now, he'll probably be doing something stupid.'' Steven thought to himself as he approched the counter. Lars was currently trying to talk to the girl but she was then revealed to be very shy. ''Sooooooooooooooo...what's your name, if you don't mind? '' Lars asked as he tried his best to become a ladies' man (but goodness knew what it did to the poor girl.)

''Um...I'm...nj.'' The girl replied quietly as she hid behind her long hair. Sadie was a little annoyed with Lars for somewhat embarrasing the poor customer. ''Er, sorry. I didn't quite get what you said.'' Lars said again with his eye twitching ever so slightly. ''Oh...my name...is...nj.'' The girl said once again.

Steven knew that Lars was putting the poor girl under pressure and he decided to go over to the counter to help help her. That plus, give lars a good beating for being such a jerk to him and sometimes everyone over the years. ''Sorry, I still didn't get your name.'' Lars said with his eye twitching at a rapid pace. The girl then whimpered in fear as she hid behind her hair.

''Lars? What are you doing?'' Steven asked sounding a bit annoyed. Lars jumped a little when he heard his number one annoying customer's voice. He even managed to scare the girl in the process.

''Woah! Oh er...Hi Steven, what brings you here?'' Lars asked nervously. He tried to play cool but he ended up getting a deadpan annoying stare from Steven. ''I came over to get some a huge pack of doughnuts for the gems. But, I then saw the crowd and you trying to get this girl's name.'' He said as Sadie agreed with Steven. ''St...St..ev...en?'' The girl said very curiously as she looked through her long hair.

(NJ's POV:)

When I looked out from my very long hiar, I see a young boy buying those round things with the hole in the middle. Oddly enough, I find that this boy is very familar. Deciding to find out more about this boy, I went a little closer trying my best not to make eye contact with that strange person.

''...look, I know you've just met her Lars but...She's very shy. So dodn't put any pressure on her.'' The boy said to the person behind the counter. I then crouch down as soon as I get behind the red shirted boy and I tried to keep quiet until...

(Back to Steven:)

''Ok. That's all I need, here's the money and...what?'' Steven said as soon as he noticed Sadie and Lars looking behind him in a very concerning way. ''Er...you might wanna be careful when you turn around, Steven.'' Sadie said. ''How come?'' The half gem asked as he turned around. It was when he took his eyes of sadie and looked towards the door that he knew what Sadie was talking about. ''Aaah.'' ''Eeek.'' Steven and the girl said as they looked at each other up close. Due to that happening, Steven accidently slipped and fell flat on his face on the floor.

''STEVEN!'' Sadie and Lars yelled as they ran round the counter and right by both of the boy's sides. The girl had also fallen backwards and had just gotten up when Steven hit his head off the floor. ''Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.'' The girl said as she revealed her face. She put her hands over her mouth and had tears running down her...eye?

''It's ok, miss. It' nothing to be...Oh my stars.'' Steven said as he looked up the mysterious girl. He saw that this girl had one eye and no ordinary eye, it was a bright green sphere with a dark line around it, there was also a light green oval with a black pupil inside. That wasn't the only thing different: This girl had dark green skin which was oddly familiar.

''Woah, amazing. I've never seen someone with green skin before.'' Steven said as he examined her. The girl then blushed in embarrasment having heard what Steven said. ''I've...always been this way.'' The girl said. ''Ever since I can remember, I've lost all that I love in that terrible war.'' Steven had then become curious about this 'War' that the girl was talking about but he decided to leave that question for later.

''Oh, I'm sorry to hear that.'' Steven said sadly, he then decided to try and talk to this girl away from the awful crowd outside. ''So...I was thinking about going up to the beach to view the setting sun. Would you like to join me, if it's ok with you?'' Steven asked the girl, as soon as she heard what the red shirted boy had said, the green girl's face lit up immediantly. ''Oh, yes please. I would like to view the beautiful sun setting.'' She said.

And with that, Steven held her hand and brought her to the door of the store. Lars was about to say something about the money and the green girl when Steven interupted him. ''Keep the change, Lars from mars.'' He joked which caused Sadie to laugh at the joke. ''Hahahahahahahahahah! Lars from mars. That's good old comedy gold Steven.'' She said as Lars glared at her with a red face of embarrasment.

* * *

Outside the big doughnut, the crowd was still there. They had suddenly gasped when they saw the girl's face. She shied away in embarrasment which caused Steven to get mad at them. ''Back off everyone!'' This girl is very sensitive, she means no harm to anyone so I suggest you all LEAVE! HER! ALONE!'' He yelled harshly at the crowd and not directing his anger at the cool kids, nor Kiki or Onion.

After hearing what the kid said, the crowds died down and decided to get on with their businesses, lives, duties etc. therefore leaving Steven and the girl to the walk out to the beach. The real reason that the crowd had gone was because they were chasing Mayor Dewey for making up stories about the girl being a witch.

(Later: at Dusk)

Steven and the girl were chatting away about how beautiful the stars were and how all the most beautiful things on earth had still existed even after years. ''...and then, I saw this strange plant and I smelt it. It was then that I realised that the earth was valuable to others. So that's my story so far.'' The girl said. She had told Steven everything from her past and why she loved the earth.

''Wow, that's wonderful. Just like my mom. She also fell in love with this planet.'' Steven said before he decided to ask one more question. ''By the way miss, have we ever met before?'' He asked. This made the girl think about the question for a second until...

''I kinda remember seeing someone like you, but from a certain point...It's complicated, you wouldn't understand.'' The girl said in case Steven didn't believe her and made fun of her. ''Nothing's ever complicated for me Miss. Would you mind if you told me?'' Steven asked as he let curiosity get the better of him a little. ''Alright but...please don't make fun of me.'' The girl said as she hid behind her hair a little.

''I...remember a boy who took care of me...as a giant bug.'' After hearing her mention a 'Bug' Steven then realised that she was talking about Centi, maybe she knew something about her or...no, she was Centi. ''I then remember attacking these super powerful Crystal people and getting electricuted by the boy. I assumed he was evil until I met him again when I was a smaller version of the bug. He became friendly and I saved him from a giant shard of ice. And then I met him a third time looking like my normal self, except I was still part bug.'' She said as tears worked their way down her face. ''And then, this huge orange gem had hurt me and then after that...'' Before she could even break down in tears, Steven stopped her. ''Hold on there.'' Steven said as he held her hands.

''You, don't believe me...do you?'' The girl said, but Steven just smiled as a lone tear streaked down his face. ''No...I believe you, Centi.'' He said, as soon as he mentioned that name, The girl's mind began to open up onto a ton of memories that she had with a boy with a red shirt on, and that boy was also known as...

''Oh. My. Stars. It can't be.'' The girl gasped in realisation. 'St...Steven?'' She said as she stared in surprise at the boy. ''It is you. I can't believe it. It's really you!'' The girl, or rather yet 'Centi' said. She pulled Steven in for a big hug and this made him feel a little uneasy at first until he knew that the orcarina's powers had worked. ''Yeah, I finally found a way to save you.'' He said, hugging her back. ''You helped me find my crew and you somehow saved me. Even though you weren't able to save the other members of my crew, you managed to save me.'' Centi said as her voice trembled at the mention of her crew.

Steven had really no idea about how good he felt for saving one of the corrupted gems, or better yet...he managed to save his corrupted friend from the Damage from the Diamonds. The gems would be proud, and so would his mother. ''I thought I wouldn't ever see you again, but now I'm glad to see you Centi.'' he said and that was when Centi was told her corrupted name. ''Centi?...oh yes. That was what you called me as the Centipeetle right?.'' She said as Steven nodded, ''Well, I'm sure that you now know that it isn't my real name. It's NJ, Nephrite Jade. But feel free to call me NJ, Jade or Nephie.'' Jade answered.

''Nephrite Jade, huh?'' Steven wondered, it had then come to his attention that Bismuth had mentioned a Nephrite. ''That's Amazing, you're amazing...er captain (attempts to salute NJ with the diamond salute).'' Steven said as he remembered from the drawings that she drew. ''Well, I'm not that much of a good captain to be honest.'' NJ said regretfully, Steven became a little shocked by what Jade had said. ''Huh? Why not?'' He asked, Jade then hid her face in her hair so that Steven couldn't see the tears that formed in her eyes.

''Because...well...'' NJ began, ''...The original captain...of my ship...was mean to me...So was...my commander and all the other gems on the ship...They said that...I was never going to fly a wonderful ship ever. Except for the other nephrites...Cross, Redline, Gold... they all helped me to achieve my dream...until I lost everything when I ...'' She continued until...she stopped.

''What is it?'' Steven asked, it had appeared that Jade had completly went blank. ''I...I can't remember my life.'' She finally managed to say. She then explained that all those years of being corrupted had taken it's horrible toll. She couldn't remember anything except for her mission and the gem war. That also included the strange song. ''...And just like that. I felt betrayed, by the Diamonds.'' She sobbed.

''I...know how it feels.'' Steven said to Jade as she held her hand. Jade looked at him with a bit of a sad smile. ''My mom, always believed in life on earth. It's why she fought to keep homeworld's clutches off of the life.'' He continued.

Nj still listened like a good girl and had even heard of how Homeworld tried to destroy the planet with a huge cluster. He told her about leaving it for another time. As the moon slowly began to come out to play, Steven and Jade were sharing some facts about them and even telling some stories of gemkind. Jade confessed to Steven that she was cranky when they first met (as a corrupted gem). Then Steven told her that he had experienced the most beautiful wonders within the earth itself.

When Steven realised that it was Dark, he and Jade then began to walk along the beach. ''So...where are you gonna go now?'' He asked in curiosity of thinking where Centi would sleep for the night. ''Maybe I'll go home to my ship, it's always been my home. (Herself: Despite the fact that it's rotted way.)'' When Steven heard this, he knew that sleeping on a dirty ship would mean bad infections for her. ''I don't think that place is anyway for a girl to sleep.'' He said, feeling a little blunt about what he was saying. ''Why don't you come sleep at my house? It's got everything a gem could need.'' Even though she prefered to sleep in her own home, Jade thought that it wouldn't be a good idea to pass up this opportunity from her own friend. ''Oh, yes please.'' She said sweetly to Steven.

They then held hands as they walked back to the beach house. ''Just wait till you meet everyone there. They're nice and I'm sure that they'd help you out.'' Steven said as they passed the Big Doughnut once again.

* * *

Back at Steven's house

When Steven got home, he introduced everyone (that was in the main house) to NJ. Their reactions were absolutely stunning. Pearl's eyes were widened, Bismuth had actually gasped dramatically and Amethyst was speechless.

Jade had become a little shy towards the gems and especially towards Pearl as she hid behind her hair looking at the gems. ''Guys, this is Nephrite Jade. Jade, this is Bismuth, Pearl and Amethyst.'' Steven said as the room went a little quiet, that is until Jade broke the silence. ''Um...hello, everyone.'' She said shyly. ''Oh...my...stars. He actually healed the Centipeetle?'' Pearl said as she was struck dumbfound by the familliar appearence. ''Is she...the Nephrite that I...'' Pearl began only to be cut off by Bismuth covering her mouth. ''...Threw out of the cockpit, actually...that was the original Captain Nephrite, She's a facet 8, the original captain was a facet 4. And we know that Facet 4s are nasty ones.'' She said.

Amethyst then went over to Jade who expected a warm welcome or something. Instead, she got this: ''Yo...'' Amethyst said coldly, she was still really hot about Jasper beating her and had gotten angrier about it ever since she got poofed. She even took her anger out on Steven, who fought her in the ruined arena and said things that they didn't really mean like Amethyst saying that he was a mistake or Steven accusing her of rebuilding the communication hub in order to form Sugilite. Though they had a bit of a laugh afterwards, nothing was the same for her since.

''Amethyst, a little more oomph please?'' Steven pouted, But the young Quartz only responded by turning away from him and stormed off. ''Oh my, she doesn't seem even a little bit nice does she?'' Jade said as she turned to Pearl. ''She's...had a bit of a thing since...it's a long story.'' She said as she decided not to tell the young Nephrite about the problems that Amethyst had.

''But enough about her. It's a pleasure to meet you Nephie.'' Bismuth said as she shook the green gem's hand. NJ was shaken along with her hand. ''N-N-N-N-N-N-N-Nice t-t-t-t-t-t-t-to m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-meet yo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-u to-o-o-o-o-o-o-o.'' She said as she was shaken like a doll and when she was finished shaking, her hair had become even messier than when she first met Steven for the first time as an uncorrupted gem.

''Bismuth, don't do that. Can't you see she's already messed up as it is?'' Pearl said annoyingly, this caused Bismuth only giggled a little of how she was reacting. ''Come on Pearl, she's just happened to appear around Beach City and she doesn't know who she is.'' The Rainbow Gem said as she used her shapeshifting powers to pull NJ in for a hug that she wasn't comfortable with but had smiled anyway.

''Hmph, well whatever the case, we're really happy to have you Jade.'' Pearl said as she switched back to her normal 'Perfect' state. ''Th...Th...Thank you...Miss Pearl...'' Jade said, remembering her manners. Pearl and Bismuth were shocked at this because normally anyone would just insult Pearl. This made Steven and herself smile slightly because of this. 'Oh my...what nice manners you have. Even nicer than mine.'' She said as she then tried to think about which of the Nephrite Pilots that this one could have been...She then looked at the young Nephrite in a very strange way.

''Err...(Whispers: Pearl, you're making Jade very uncomfortable.'' Steven said. The second as he caught sight of his healed friend's nervous expression, he darted over to her and infront of Pearl to tell her what she was doing wrong. Bismuth was even putting her hand on her face in embarrasment. She then grabbed the perfect gem and dragged her out of the room all together to make sure that Jade wasn't embarrassed anymore.

''Sorry about her, Jade. She's just a little too oblivious when it comes to expressions.'' Steven said as he rubbed the back of his head slightly, He and Jade then sat down at the couches and had a conversation.

It wasn't before long when Steven began to ask Jade the questions that he was a little unsure about. ''So...can you remember anything before the gem war?'' He asked, this caused Jade to think and think until she finally said that she wasn't able to remember anything, not even her old life. ''Oh right, all those years of being corrupted must have wiped out almost your entire mind.'' Just hearing Steven say that made the poor Nephrite tear up. ''Y...Yes...I really want to remember my old life...but...I can't...Why would the Diamonds do this?'' Just thinking about the fact that she was betrayed by her own diamonds had scarred her for life.

After calming down, Steven and NJ had decided to go to sleep, Steven had let Jade sleep in his bed while he slept on the couch.

* * *

In the burning room, Garnet was finished her business for the night and then left Amethyst and Bismuth to watch over the corrupted gems. They didn't do a promising job as they both fell asleep,

What happened next was a little worse than anything, A huge figure the same size as Bismuth snuck into the temple through one of the secret passages. ''So...this is where they keep all the stupid creatures?'' The figure said, they then started collecting the gemstones, including:

The Orange North Monster

The Worm Monster

The Gem Cave Creature

Watermelon Tourmaline

The Ice Monster

The Invisible Monster

A Water Bear

Some of the clustered gems

And Somehow...this figure had managed to poof the Slinker in Amethyst's room as she stared at it's gem and smiled a psychotic grin. ''This will help to destroy the Crystal Gems once and for all. Especially that no good runt Amethyst!'' And with that, the figure ran out of Garnet's room and out of Steven's house. Steven thought he was seeing things when he spotted the figure but ended up going back to sleep.

The Mysterious figure then ran towards the sea and started to swim towards the open oceans beyond. Steven and the gems were gonna have a lot over their head about this. Jade had frightfully watched the figure, even after it glared at her and made her cry. Steven bolted up towards the poor Nephrite and asked her what was wrong, she then said she had seen a figure run out of the temple and into the ocean.

Steven thought it was Amethyst who was trying to go after Jasper again and told his buddy that she was probably imagining it. He then decided to sleep with NJ in order to make sure that she was alright.

Jade knew immediantly that something bad was going to happen, but what?

* * *

 **Here we are then, the next chapter. Sorry it took so long.**


	7. A Forgotten Language Part 4 (Beta)

**Here we are, the start of the prequel for the Beta episode of SU**

* * *

The Next Morning

Steven and NJ woke up slowly, the first thing that the two noticed about today was that they were in a warm and embracing hug. When they looked each other in the eye, they yelped in fright as they backed away from each other like trying to escape a hungry monster. Centi ended up hitting her head off the window and Steven had Tumbled off the bed and nearly fell if it wasn't for his shapeshifting ability. When they both got their senses back, they immediately started to panic in thinking that they could have hurt/taken advantage of each other and somehow Steven managed to get into bed with Jade last night and he can't even remember how.

''I'm sorry! I...I didn't mean it, I...I...I wasn't realise I was sleeping with you until now!'' ''Steven! Oh my stars, it wasn't what it looked like I promise you.'' The pair of them said as they went back over to each other and begged for forgiveness, Oblivious towards them speaking in duality.

''Jade, I promise it's never gonna happen again.''

''Steven, Please don't hate me. You're my long time buddy.''

''It's ok Jade, Nothing bad happened to me. You're fine.''

''Please don't worry Steven, It's alright to hug someone. It's just that I didn't expect it that's all.''

''Don't worry I'll make sure that you'll have a fun time here. I'll make sure that you're happy here and that's a **promise**.''

''Nothing ever matters if I get hurt or not. What matters is everyone's friendship and I'll make sure to help you, I **promise**.'' And with that, Steven and Jade finally realised they were speaking in duality and instantly stopped. They then decided to laugh it off and head on down to get food.

Jade was scouring through the fridge trying to find some food (mostly to find some Chaaaaps). ''Now where do you usually keep the goodies?'' She asked as Steven turned around and noticed that his healed friend was looking for her favourite of favourite foods ever. ''Eating Chaaaaps at this time in the morning isn't healthy for you Jade. Especially at Breakfast Time.'' He said firmly, he then started making something that he hadn't made since he attempted to get all the Gems together. ''Instead of eating Chaaaaps all the time, let me give you something nice that we can both eat together.''

After saying those things, Steven got to work on making Jade a proper breakfast (In his own way). When he finished, he called Jade over to the Counter and showed her the food he had made for her. She gasped in amazement, she was looking at what Steven called... A Together Breakfast. ''Here it is Jade, it's not exactly healthy as such...but it is delicious once you try it.'' He said with pride.

Just then without warning, Jade dug into the food until she realised he manners. Steven then decided to eat it with her, it was actually the first time that he actually ate the food. ''Mmmm, this is actually pretty good, I never thought I'd try it ever.'' The half gem said before the young nephrite agreed with him, ''I know, this is really facinating, Humans can come up with so many different and wonderful things.'' She said.

Just then, Jade was startled by the warp pad going off, this caused her to squeal in fright and fall backwards off the chair. Steven watched in panic as this happened, Pearl and Garnet had then walked back into the house just in time to see Jade fall off the chair. Pearl was horrified at this (mostly at the food that fell on her and stained her suit) while The fusion remained emotionless.

''Owwww. My head.'' Jade whined as she rubbed the back of her head. Steven had already jumped down off his seat to help the ex-corrupted gem before cleaning her. ''Oh my, you two are up early aren't you?'' Pearl asked very curiously, ''That's because I always get up for breakfast around this time Pearl, you should know that by now.'' Steven said very annoyingly, Jade on the other hand had then gotten up and dusted herself off and turned towards Pearl.

''Good morning, Miss Pearl.'' She said as she dusted herself from the leftovers of the together breakfast, ''So...how was your first night of sleeping at the temple?'' Pearl said as she asked the young nephrite with elegant manners. ''It was ok, other than a rough waking up this morning, I think we both slept ok togeth...'' Jade replied until she noticed Garnet standing right behind Pearl, she then tilted her head in confusion while the fusion remained emotionless. ''Huh?...Oh right. Jade, this is Garnet, the leader of the Crystal gems after Rose Quartz.'' The Perfect Pearl said, Garnet then moved towards her and shook on of her hands gently. ''I've been waiting to meet you since two days ago.'' The fusion said as she smiled a little, Jade then became more confused than before, She then noticed Garnet's two gemstones on the palm of her hands.

''Are...you...a...'' Jade started only to be cut off by Garnet, ''A fusion? yes, I am. Forgive me if I sound rude, I have future vision and I knew you were going to ask me that.'' She said as Jade's mouth suddenly hung open with disbelief, Garnet then explained that she was a fusion of Ruby and Sapphire, she then explained some of her history before moving on to the end of the gem war.

''...And there you have it.'' The fusion finished before taking off her visor and looking at the young nephrite. ''Now that you've met me, Bismuth, Pearl and Amethyst, I think you should meet our other two friends.'' When she heard the fusion say this, Jade's eye lit up with excitement, she asked which other two and Pearl answered her about Lapis and Peridot. ''Really? Two homeworld gems? Living here?'' She squealed with excitement before then asking if she could meet them. ''Uh uh uh, not in that state you can't.'' Pearl said smirking, ''Wha...? Why not?'' Jade asked, Pearl then showed her why she wasn't allowed to see the two ex-homeworld gems...her clothes and hair.

''Look at you, you look like someone who has just come from a forest with all the ragged clothes.'' Pearl continued, as Garnet nodded in agreement, ''First things first, you'll need some new clothes and something to do about your hair.'' The fusion nodded firmly. NJ became a little nervous at this point, she questioned about if she really needed it. ''Why yes, unless you want to drag your hair on the ground. Oh, Steven, can you go and get some food for Bismuth and Amethyst? I'm sure that they're tired after watching the corrupted gems last night.'' Pearl said to Jade and then Steven.

Pearl assured him that she'd find something nice for the young nephrite to wear while he went into the temple. Garnet had offered to go with him as she needed to open her room door any how. ''Ok Jade, what shall we choose for your outfit?'' Pearl said as she showed Jade how to change her outfit.

* * *

In the Burning Room

Steven had just walked down from the platform towards the two gems, when he got there he saw that they were both standing up. ''Hey guys, I got you...'' He began only to notice that they both had worried and confused faces as they looked up towards the bubbled gems. ''Er...what's wrong.''

Neither one of the two gems answered Steven until Bismuth broke the silence. ''We're suppose to be looking after the corrupted gems, right?'' She said before looking at the half gem, ''Er...I didn't know.'' He answered with a load of confusion in his mind.

''Oh right...Well anyways, we were looking after the corrupted gems while practicing with our weapons, only...we encountered a slight problem.'' Amethyst continued. Steven asked what and that caused the purple quartz to tilt his head up towards where the corrupted gems were...only that there weren't that many now.

''Oh right, well that's...wait WHAT?!'' Steven said as he looked around the room to see that most of the corrupted gems that he and the others had defeated were gone. ''When did you guys notice this?!'' The half gem yelled in panic, The two gems then said that they didn't notice for a while but seem to have a clue on what might be going on.

''Someone stole most of these gems and got passed us while we were asleep.'' Amethyst said, she knew Garnet would shatter her if she ever found out that some of the corrupted gems were missing. ''How are we gonna make sure Garnet doesn't notice that they're missing?!'' Amethyst overreacted, Bismuth then came up with an idea...

Later, Bismuth had made fake copies of the corrupted gemstones and bubbled them so that no one would be able to tell the difference. ''There, that should do for the time being until we get the original gems back.'' Bismuth said as she and the others then started to wonder who would even steal the corrupted gems, Amethyst had a strong suspicion that it might have been the one gem that poofed her.

''Whatever the case, I'm sure we can find out later.'' Steven said as he mentioned that Pearl might be overdoing NJ's dressing up time. ''Oh yeah, I forgot about her. Well then, let's go see how she's doing.'' ''And then, we can get on with training so I can...nevermind that bit.'' Bismuth and Amethyst said one after the other. They then headed up to the temple door and exited the burning room.

* * *

Back in the house

''Oh my, it's all done and it looks absolutely perfect. My goodness what a very cute looking gem you are Jade.'' Pearl said as The trio of gems walked out from the temple.

Steven was drawn over to Pearl who was shoving in lots of different outfits for Jade.

Ruby and Sapphire had even split apart over a beautiful outfit for the young Nephrite. ''Hey there guys, how's the new outfit coming along?'' Bismuth asked as Pearl looked up from her work, ''Oh, hello Bismuth. I happen to be nearly finished with Jade's outfit so could you pass me that bow please, Steven?'' She said as she handed Jade a mysterious outfit into the bathroom.

Steven handed Pearl the bow and then she said to wait outside while she was finishing Jade's outfit.

''Alright Jade, lets see that outfit you've got on...OH MY STARS, THAT LOOKS BEAUTIFUL!'' Pearl squealed in delight, Ruby and Sapphire were absolutely loving what she was wearing as well. ''The main possiblility of her new outfit was always going to be that choice.'' Sapphire said.

''OH MY GOSH. SHE LOOKS LIKE AN ANGEL AURA QUARTZ! NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL A FASHION SUCCESS!'' Ruby Screamed excitingly.

The five gems then went into the bathroom to work on the young nephrite's hair.

* * *

2 hours later outside of Steven's home

He lay on the beach with his eyes closed and currently thinking about what his mom might have done during the gem war. He was also wondering how the Diamonds were able to make the corruption light possible.

But other than that, he mostly thought about things that made him happy such as: Fry bits, videogames, Cartoons, Connie, The gems and other things that made him happy.

Currently relaxed on the warm sands of the beach, he then heard a voice calling out towards him. ''Steven.'' Pearl called the half gem, he then looked over at the beach house to see Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Bismuth were looking in a circle at something or someone. Curious to find out what was going on, he got up and ran over to the gems.

Amethyst saw Steven coming and alerted the gems about this. Before he even knew it, the gems turned round with smiles on their faces (except for Amethyst) as they looked at him with pride. ''What's going on you guys? And where's Jade?'' Steven asked, Pearl then spoke with pride for the gems. ''Alright Steven, Presenting to you...the New Nephrite Jade!'' And with that, The Crystal gems moved aside to reveal Jade in her new outfit.

Instead of having that old ragged space suit and messy hair, Jade was now wearing a A yellow short sleved top, a black choker necklace with a silver star on it, a bright green waist bag tied around her waist, a brown skirt and brown boots. The other gems had cut her hair shorter and gave her a two ponytail hairstyle with two pink bows holding it together.

''Oh my gosh, Jade...you're so...pretty.'' Steven said as he stared at his young nephrite friend with a 'so-cute face'. Jade was blushing happily when she heard the young boy say those words. ''Do you...Do you really mean it?'' She said, twirling around on the spot as she looked at her new outfit. ''You bet girl.'' Bismuth said while she crouched down to Jade's height and put her hands on either sides of her arms. ''She's right, you look absolutely wonderful.'' Garnet said as she smiled and put her thumb up. Pearl had fainted at the sight of the young gem's outfit but Amethyst could not care one bit.

''Yo, ok she's dressed in that new gettup. Now can we please get on with findi...um...get on with our training now Bis?'' She said impatiently while she Stomped one of her feet deep into the sand angrilly. She almost said about the corrupted gems until she realised it. Garnet was a little cross with the quartz for what happened and Bismuth was a little shocked herself and that nearly caused Jade to tear up.

''Amethyst...come on, that's cold. She just got her...'' Bismuth started only to be cut off by the anger fueling the young quartz, ''I. DON'T. CARE ABOUT THAT STUPID OUTFIT, I WANNA GET ON WITH TRAINING!'' Amethyst Screeched, Jade fell onto the sand because of this and got her hair dirty. Steven ran over to jade to help her up while Garnet stormed over to the quartz soldier, enraged.

''AMETHYST! STOP IT, THIS ISN'T ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT! IT'S ABOUT WHAT EVERYONE WANTS!'' Garnet yelled, Jade was frightened at all the yelling and arguing and had begun to tear up in her own eye.

''OH YEAH, YOU'D KNOW A LOT ABOUT WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED WOULDN'T YOU, YOU STUPID WAR MACHINE!'' Garnet had gotten to her breaking point and got out her gauntlets, ''AMETHYST, YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!'' She screamed before Jade ran in front of them and attempted to seperate them both. ''WAAAAAAAAAAAAIT!'' She screamed as everyone stopped fighting and looked at her. ''Please, we shouldn't be fighting over something like this. We should all be happy with what we have.'' Jade said as everyone put their weapons away.

Amethyst then glared at the young nephrite as tears formed in her eyes, she then ran to the warp pad and warped somewhere. The way that the young quartz looked at jade was really unsettling for Jade. ''Did...did I do something wrong?'' Jade asked the gems, ''She's been like this ever since she was beaten sometime before Bismuth returned. Garnet said, Bismuth then asked for Amethyst's reason for being angry and she only responded by saying that it would be best not to know right now.

''Hmm, well in that case I was gonna head over to the forge with Jade anyway. That's pretty much where Amethyst is heading right now.'' Bismuth said, She then offered to Jade the forge and she accepted the offer. Steven decided to tag along too after deciding that he wanted to keep an eye on the young nephrite.

When they were all gone, Garnet and Pearl talked, ''Do you really think Amethyst will be alright after what happened?'' Pearl asked with a hint of concern, ''It'll pass eventually, Steven will calm her down.''

* * *

Over at Bismuth's forge

Bismuth, Jade and Steven had walked through the entrance to the forge and had found the young quartz testing out all the different whips to see which one was the best. Unfortunately for Amethyst, none of the whips were good enough.

''No...No...No...Ugh, absolutely not!'' She said as tossed the whips onto a pile of other whips, Bismuth was a bit annoyed at Amethyst for dumping all those fine made whips into a pile and stormed over to her.

''Alright, what's the meaning of...'' Bismuth began only to have the quartz whip her in the face, luckily she caught the whip before it could even poof her. ''Woah, woah, woah. Take it easy, it's just me Amy.'' She said before taking the whip off of her and putting it back in the weapons box. ''MY NAME, IS AMETHYST! AND GIMMIE THOSE BACK, I WAS USING THEM!'' Amethyst yelled as she attempted to snatch the whips back, even her own whips were taken off her.

''Well then, you won't be using a whip like these ones again...until you tell me where this anger is coming from.'' Bismuth warned, as she held the whips near the lava, Amethyst attempted to get run and grab them but only to be stopped as Bismuth held the whips even closer to the lava. Jade and Steven were a little concerned about what was happening and wanted to settle this argument.

Bismuth told the two gems to stay out of the fight and felt a lot guilty for that. Amethyst's fury then lit up inside her as she then lashed out at Bismuth. ''FINE! YOU WANNA KNOW WHY I WAS ANGRY?! I'LL TALK!'' She screamed in anger.

''I WANNA TRAIN, BECAUSE I WANNA BE STRONGER, STRONGER THAN ANY MONSTER THAT I'VE EVER FACED SO THAT I CAN BEAT JASPER!'' With that final scream, everyone was shocked to hear her mention that name. Bismuth had turned off the lava flow and tossed the whips to the side. ''Oh, right.'' Steven said, Jade then looked at him with confusion, ''Who's, Jasper?'' She asked as Bismuth thought about the name.

''Jasper? You mean Biggs? Biggs Jasper?'' Bismuth said. She had begun to think if one of her own allies had turned bad or not. ''No! Jasper, The Jasper from Homeworld!'' Amethyst growled, ''The one who poofed Garnet!, The one who is so strong, The one who is horrible and a brute and the one who poofed ME!. I HAD WANTED TO GET STRONGER THAN HER EVER SINCE, SO THAT I CAN TAKE HER DOWN ONCE AND FOR ALL!'' Hearing the words 'Stronger', 'Horrible' and 'Homeworld' had made Bismuth think about who she was talking about.

Without hesitation, Bismuth grabbed the quartz's arms by her side and brought her in closer. ''Are you talking about the Jasper with: tangerine skin, red tattoos, amber eyes, beige-white coloured hair? Diamond shaped solid gemstone where her nose should be?'' She asked concerningly, ''Yeah, that's the...'' Amethyst began until she realised something, the rainbow gem had something to do with this.

''Wait. You know that gem?'' Amethyst said, she sounded a bit worried and the same could be said for Bismuth as she stared off into space. ''no...it couldn't be...after all these years...she's still in one pice.'' She muttered. She then snapped back to reality when Steven grabbed her hand. ''Bismuth, you knew Jasper?'' Steven asked concerningly, Jade was right behind the anvil listening to that conversation.

Bismuth nodded in agreement, ''I thought she was done for a long time ago, but it turns out...I was wrong.'' Bismuth explained, ''She managed to take down some of our great warriors like: Crazy Lace who wasn't able to stand a second against her, Biggs was even too slow to smash her, The Triplets weren't even able to stand up to her no matter how hard they tried and yet...the big brute kept on taking down some of the members of the Crystal Gems, I had to stop her and in the end...we ended up driving her away.'' Bismuth explained.

''Woah, that explains a lot. But...why would she even do this to Steven? What did he do?'' Amethyst asked, Bismuth said that it wasn't what Steven did, but what Rose did. ''It's a long story, I'll explain some other time.'' She concluded, she then gave the young quartz her whip back, They then worked on some training for a couple of hours until Bismuth decided to give Jade a weapon or at least see what weapon she had.

''Right, so now that we've finished our training for now, I'd like to ask this, what weapon do you have?'' After hearing the rainbow gem, Jade said that she had trouble pulling the weapon out earlier after being a monster for so long. ''Don't worry, We'll help you get it out again. All you have to do is just think of the happiest thing that you have ever seen in your life.'' Bismuth continued, Jade then thought of the happiest stuff and it worked, only for a short moment as her gem glowed for a second and suddenly went dim again.

''Oh dear, I can't seem to get it out.'' Jade said as she collapsed exhaustfully onto her knees.

''I've got an idea.'' Amethyst said, without a single word of warning, She attacked the young Nephrite who ran away. Luckily Steven got the quartz soldier to stop before Jade even got hurt.

Later:

Bismuth, Amethyst and Steven tried everything for the young Nephrite such as trying their favourite thing, doing what they do best or even fighting in self defence. But they all didn't work out for the young nephrite.

The rainbow haired gem then tried a couple of special weapons that she had made:

1\. The Scissors boomerang-blade: Able to be thrown, at multiple gems while flying through the air. Jade wasn't able to throw it properly and nearly cut one of her pigtails off.

2\. A Pinpoint: A huge pin like spear or sword that was able to poof as many gems as it can reach with it's point. Jade wasn't able to grasp it properly and nearly threw Amethyst and Steven into the lava pool if Bismuth hadn't caught the weapon in time.

3\. Ultima Blaster: The biggest Cannon that a gem could wield and had the capability to poof a squadron of gems in one blast. Jade had accitently pointed the cannon upwards and the blast came back down into the cannon which almost blew up.

4\. Chiselator: A mechanical Chisel which had the capability of removing gems from the body without it even breaking. After hearing that it was a little rusty, Steven decided that it was probably best to not try the weapon incase Jade took out her eye.

5\. Infinity Lasso: The amazing rope which allows it's wielder to rope any gems and poofs them when the rope tightens around their body. Jade tried using this on one of the dummies but ended up tying herself up and the rope nearly squeezed her to death.

Bismuth was then going to show Jade the breaking point until she remembered the promise she had made to Rose. So other than the weapons that Jade tried, there wasn't anything which Jade could try out other than the useless weapons that were created.

''It's...No...use...'' Bismuth said as she panted in exhaustion. ''I've tried all the weapons, but none of them work out for Jade.'' Steven was out of options on trying to get the weapon out. ''This stinks! We've wasted our time for trying to get the weapon out of this gem's eye, for nothing!'' Amethyst pouted, getting up off the hot solid floor and kicking a stone into the lava.

''Well, we could always...'' Steven started but only to be cut off by the purple quartz. ''NO! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH, JADE HASN'T GOT ANY WEAPON AT ALL! SO WHY DON'T WE GET BACK TO TRAINING AND FORGET ABOUT ALL THIS RIGHT NOW?!'' Amethyst Screamed.

Jade attempted to calm her down, only to be shoved by the quartz into one of the iron maidens by mistake as the doors then closed, trapping the ex-corrupted gem. Amethyst hadn't realised what she had done until now. ''Amethyst, Next time be more careful!. The rainbow gem scolded, Steven was a little cross with Amethyst himself.

Bismuth then walked over to the iron maiden to take the gem out only to accidently step on the lava flow button. ''Oh no! Jade get out of there, NOW!'' The rainbow gem yelled in panic, Jade hadn't known what she was talking about until she looked up to see the lava flowing right for her.

She screamed in panic and tried to get out of her possible tomb but it was no use. ''STEVEN! BISMUTH! ANYONE, PLEASE HELP ME!'' Jade tried to break open the doors herself, despite her effort it was getting really hot in the iron maiden. Steven had put his shield over the slot for the lava to flow into but it ended up going to the sides of the dummy maker.

Bismuth had tried to open the doors by force but due to the lava hardening, it very hard to free the young nephrite. Even using the breaking point wasn't good enough. ''I can't get her out Steven.'' Bismuth said as she backed out of the lava. ''You will probably need a huge source of power in order to free her. Right now we can't do anything for her.''

But Steven was not going to give up, he had a right mind to help his friend. ''No! I've got to help her. I lost her once, I won't let it happen again!'' He said as he used his floating ability and his shield to speak to Jade (Using the shield to block the lava flow while he floated to the face of the iron maiden) ''Jade! JADE! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!'' He yelled, The young nephrite stood up in the coffin and spoke with heavy breathing, ''Ste...he...van...'Pants'...Plea-ase...hel...p...me...e'' Those were the only words that the half gem before she fainted.

''No...No..No...No, Jade! Please, wake up. You'll get shattered in there! Please!'' Suddenly, Steven's shield dropped and the lava flowing into the shield was now falling towards him. ''STEVEN, WATCH OUT!'' Amethyst screamed, but it was too late...or was it?

As Steven screamed, he covered his face as Bismuth and Amethyst tried to help him. Just then, A brilliant flash of green light blasted out of the iron maiden and Jade leviatated out of it, Her eye glowed a Pure green colour as she curled up into a ball and what happened next was mindblowing.

(Transformation:)

 _Five brilliant flashes of light appeared out of the gem and floated towards Jade's head and arms_

 _On her arms, two magical bracelets appeared as they glowed the same colour as Jade's eye._

 _A magical crystal tiara with a floating magic double sided crystal spike that floated along with the crown._

 _Jade then opened her eye and did a cute pose when she finished transforming._

(Transformation ends:)

Steven then looked up in panic, in fact everyone looked up with panic and saw one amazing sight. ''Oh my stars...Jade has...A MAGICAL WEAPON.'' He stared in awe as Jade used her powers to transfer the lava into the volcano itself. She then floated down to the floor and her magic items vanished like all gem weapons did. ''So that's your weapon. A magic tiara and bracelets.'' Bismuth said, she then explained to Steven and Amethyst what Nephrites were capable of, other than flying a dropship.

''What were nephrites capable of?'' Amethyst asked, ''Normal Nephrites were capable of flying ships, but Nephrite Jades like Jade here...they're capable of using magic arts from era 1. No wonder the original captain of your ship was horrible to you.'' Bismuth said whilst Jade had helped Steven up to his feet.

''My other friends were glad to have a gem-mage on the ship as I brought them good luck.'' Jade said, she then proceeded over to Bismuth and sat on the anvil. ''Well then, we'll have to see what you're capable of, won't we. Just not in here after what happened. Bismuth said as she glared at Amethyst who angrilly looked down.

* * *

Outside the forge,

Training with Jade was underway. Amethyst and Steven were watching

Bismuth was shapeshifting her hands into all sorts of soft items to attack Jade with. Jade was using her magic weapons to fight Bismuth, at the same time she was calling out enchanted gem-spells.

''Razoros!'' Jade incantated, her arm lit up and formed a glowing sword arm. She used this to slice Bismuth's training dummies that were being thrown towards her.

She then took on Bismuth by using a catapult spell known as ''Destruam Icatus!'' She flung the dummies at Bismuth who blocked them all, she then leapt up towards Jade and grabbed her foot.

The two gems fell towards the ground with which was a pretty long way down. Jade was worried about ruining her outfit until Bismuth held on to her and shielded her from the impact. ''Woot, yeah. Now that's how the Crystal Gems do their stuff!.'' Bismuth playfully screamed, Jade was also giggling with delight. Steven then joined the two gems and complemented them both.

''You two were amazing!'' He said, ''Oh...really? I kinda thought tha...'' Jade began until she was cut off by none other than the Rainbow Gem herself. ''WE WERE AWESOME!'' She yelled.

Meanwhile, Amethyst looked down from the forge's entrance sadly and sighs. ''Just like when Garnet and Pearl formed Sardonyx.'' She said to herself. ''I wanted to form Sugilite but Garnet refused and It's not all about that 'Perfect Pearl!'' Amethyst then thought about the bad things that had happened since she went back to the kintergarden with Steven that day.

Every horrible thing that she remembered was circling over her head.

 _Her being an embarrasment to Pearl_

 _Garnet telling her what to be_

 _Steven calling her a liar about the communication hub when they fought each other in the ruins_

 _Peridot explaining that she was a mistake_

 _And Jasper Poofing her._

''Amethyst?'' Steven's voice brought her back to reality. ''Are you alright?'' He asked looking very concerned. Responding to this, Amethyst just shook away her tears and just spoke with deadpan. ''Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just go.'' She then stormed off towards the warp pad where Bismuth and Jade were heading. Steven then walked a long side her and began to speak. ''Look Amethyst. I know things have been bothering you but...you've gotta show some respect to Jade. You nearly shattered her...'' He said, Amethyst only lashed out at him for this.

''Just like that time when we tried to catch Peridot on Jade's Ex-ship. It was all about telling Garnet that I rebuilt the communication hub.'' She yelled, Steven knew that what she was saying was a bunch of nonsense. In fact, it was also the same nonsense that she said when he faught her in the sky arena. ''Look, I really wanted Pearl to form into Sardonyx. You just had to ruin everything.'' He said, he glared a little at her. ''I. Had to. She deserved it. I wanted to keep it that way but nooooooooooooo.'' Amethyst was really annoyed with not forming Sugilite.

However, when the half gem yelled at the quartz soldier about saying the same stuff from the cloud arena, she calmed down. ''Fine, I guess it wasn't all that bad with Sardonyx and she was a little funny.'' She said, she smiled and said she was sorry about what she said to him and what she had done today. She explained that it was just that she was so angry with being poofed by Jasper. Feeling a little sad, Amethyst recieved a loving hug from her own friend.

When they finished their chat, the two of them were called over by Bismuth and Jade was already waiting for them as well. Before she could get on the warp pad however, Amethyst heard a tiny rumble behind her. But when she turned around, she saw nothing but an empty path. Shrugging it off, The duo ran up to the warp pad and then the whole gang warped away from the forge, little did they know that a figure with blood coloured eyes was watching them.

''Hmmmm, the quartz is strong...but when the time comes, she'll need all the power she has if she is to face off against...us.'' A mysterious figure said as she laughed evily and vanished in a crimson mist which shot up into the sky.

 **THE END?**

* * *

 **Here we are then, the prologue of Beta, Tune in for more stories**


	8. Beta Part 1

**Right then, Here's the start of Beta. Please enjoy**

* * *

 **Beta - Part 1**

It had been a tough few days Steven Amethyst and the others. After they left the forge, they started training non stop on trying to beat Jasper. But she didn't do it all the time beause of what happened at the forge. She mostly trianed with Bismuth for that.

Steven had then decided to visit their friends in the barn, Amethyst agreed to go after being so pumped up with training and even Bismuth and Jade had decided to tag along as well. While they were walking towards the barn, Amethyst used her new whip that Bismuth gave her.

''Did you guys see that? Wa-poosh, just Wa-poosh'' She said as Steven and Jade were watching while walking towards the Barn. Steven was impressed with what Amethyst was able to do with that morning star. ''That's great Amethyst. You know, you've gotten a lot fast with that.'' He complemented, ''I should hope it's fast, I made that morning star myself.'' Bismuth said with Pride.

''No! This is worse.'' Amethyst said, Bismuth became a little offended by what she was saying. Jade then decided to ask a question to the young quartz. ''How come it's worse, Amethyst?'' She asked.

''Well for your information, Earlier on it was like, wshh! Just the Wshh! You know, Superfast, like wshh wshh wshh!'' The purple gem responded as she threw her whip around the place. Bismuth then cut between them, ''Well whaddya expect? You can't expect a weapon to do the same thing all day now can you?'' She said, sounding a bit cross. ''You see Amethyst, this is exactly why Steven thought that we should all take a day off.'' Amethyst then groaned and desummoned her weapon as Steven then spoke for Bismuth. ''And, it's also good to take a break from obsessing over Jasper. Not your Jasper Bismuth.'' He said when he thought about Bismuth's original ally.

''I know, but sometimes I wish she and the other girls were here today.'' Bismuth said in rememberence of Biggs. ''But if it wasn't for Rose and you guys, I wouldn't be here today, So let's get some fun time. ''Sighs'' Are you guys sure that we have to have fun on a day like this?'' Amethyst said with an annoying voice. 'Of course, cos visiting Peridot and Lapis will be so much fun.'' Steven responded with a smile, Bismuth also said that she had to make sure that they were alright after the big battle in the forge's basement and Jade was so anxious to meet the two ex-homeworld gems.

''Yeah, no. When I think about fun, I think about Lapis.'' Amethyst once again groaned, this was not like her and Steven was really beginning to miss the old her. ''Hmm, I wonder what those two are up to?'' Steven curiously asked, ''And how's the slingshot that I gave Peridot?'' Bismuth wondered, Amethyst on the other hand acted very boringly and full of disinterest. ''Maybe the two of them drove each other insane and burned the barn down. Or maybe...'' But before the purple quartz could continue, she accidently bumped into Steven's back when he stopped walking. They had reached the barn, but not the barn that Steven knew when he and the gems were building the gemdrill or that time with Pearl when she wanted to go back to space.

''Woah.'' Steven and Bismuth said, they all saw that the barn was heavily modified (presumingly enough with Peridot's newfound metal powers). The truck in the barn was now up on the ceiling of the barn, the large silo was now on the barn's side which covered the hole that the peribot made and there were pipes that were now leading into the pool that Peridot had made for Lapis. There was also a tent beside the barn with a green canadian flag upon the roof.

''They sure did something to the barn.'' Steven said as he viewed all the details, ''You bet, they really made it into like a palace of...junk.'' Bismuth concluded in presuming that it was what the barn was now made of.

Up on the truck, Peridot and Lapis were watching one of the first ever television programs that Peridot was introduced to, Camp Pining Hearts. '' _But Paulette, I really need you._ '' The voices from the television said. ''Oh come on. Just get over it, Percy. Go make another friendship bracelet with someone else or try and make it up to her somehow.'' Peridot said whilst viewing the program, Lapis on the other hand was just like, ''Seriously.''

Just then, a voice came from below them, ''Lapis! Peridot! Hi!'' Steven yelled as he waved up at them with a smile while Amethyst just kept her cold look. This causes the two ex-homeworld gems to smile, Peridot then crawls through the back of the truck in order to get down and Lapis just used her wings to float down. ''Steven, It's so good to see you again.'' Lapis said to her beach summer fun buddy. ''You too, Lapis.'' He said, at the same time Peridot had fall out of the truck and onto the floor and then made her way over to Steven and the others. ''Amethyst!'' The short gem said, She then noticed something about the purple quartz, ''Something looks a little different different about you...'' Amethyst looked at Peridot in a wierd way, ''Like what?'' she said, she looked a little serious until the green gem responded, She then turned to Bismuth and winked her eye at her.

''Have you grown any taller since I last saw you?'' Bismuth checked Amethyst to see if she was a little taller, ''Nope, still short.'' She said, it wasn't before long that Peridot and Bismuth began to laugh. ''Your welcome! For the joke.'' Peridot said as she tried to crack a smile onto Amethyst, but it didn't work. Bismuth didn't even get the joke either when she stopped laughing.

The rainbow gem then went over to Lapis, ''Listen, Lapis...about what happened at the forge and...scaring you and Connie...'' She started hesitatingly, only to be cut off by Lapis' bored voice. ''I'm fine, thank's for asking. All is forgiven.'' She said, trying not to make eye contact with Bismuth. ''Also, who's that behind you?'' Peridot asked as she looked at...Jade.

As soon as the young nephrite heard Peridot, she turned around to look at her. ''Oh hello, I'm Jade. You must be Peridot and Lapis.'' She said politely. ''Please to meet...you...'' Lapis said before she noticed Jade's gemstone. ''Steven...is...is this...?'' She started, Steven then answered her question. ''Yes! I managed to heal Centi, or in this case...Jade.'' He said.

Peridot went over the moon at this point (not litterally), ''Please to meet you then, er...Jade was it?'' She happily said as she shook the young nephrite's hand. She felt a little uncomfortable at first until she decided to go along with it.

''Woah, you guy's are getting along great with each other, and I love what you guys did to the barn.'' Steven said as he looked around the area. ''I have to agree, this place is really amazing. Even Crazy Lace would love stuff like this.'' Bismuth complemented. ''Aw, I know.'' Peridot said sheepishly, ''But wait, wait a moment! You guys have gotta see the inside!'' She continued, this time she spoke like a hyperactive lunatic. ''Wh...Why? What is it like?'' Jade asked nervously, ''And more importantly...how's that super slingshot I gave you?'' Bismuth asked, ''All in good time you guys, but first come one inside! Lapis, fly us in!'' Peri said proudly to Lapis like an epic person.

However, the only response that she got from her was, ''No.'' Peridot asked why not until, Bismuth told her that the door was right there. ''Yeesh, someone just got owned.'' Amethyst said coldly.

* * *

Inside the barn

The six gems walk into the interior of the barn to see a lot of junk and the other side of the truck. Even the gemdrill was up against the wall. ''Welcome, to out humble little home-away from homeworld.'' Peridot said as the gems looked around the place, Bismuth particularly looked at the gem-drill. ''What's this thing? Looks like some sort of injector combined with a cockpit's escape pod.'' The rainbow gem said confusingly, Peridot explained that Steven and her used it to go underground and she left the rest of the information for another time.

Steven on the other hand had run over to the wall where Peribot had crashed through, it was now covered up and it had been turned into an aquarium window. ''Wow, you turned this wall into an aquarium.'' He said, he then looked through the glass again and got scared by the green alien that Peridot had won at funland. Amethyst meanwhile was using her foot to roll a vaccum cleaner back and forth. ''Did you guys just do all this on purpose?'' Amethyst asked groaning. Everyone looked at her as she said it while looking at Peridot. ''You know like, you didn't knock over a load of paint cans and go _Eh, just leave it._ ''

Bismuth was starting to get annoyed with the way that Amethyst was speaking and stormed over to her, ''Amethyst! Knock it off.'' She scolded, until Peridot spoke. ''Oh no no no, don't worry about it, Bismuth. This was...or rather **is** very intentional. You see, I have come up with this amazing idea: What if we both made music, however instead of sounds, we just use all sorts of random things?'' Peridot said excitingly, she was also moving her arms around to express what she was thinking.

Lapis on the other hand was leaning against the barn entrance with her arms folded as she looked at the green gem. ''That's dumb...Ow, would you quit that?'' Amethyst said with an annoyed expression, Bismuth then hit her arm. ''Be nice!'' She whispered. ''Guys...that's art.'' Steven said happily as he walked over towards Amethyst. ''I think it sounds wonderful.'' Jade said, Bismuth agreed too. ''Art?'' Peridot said as she thought for a minute about what he was saying, ''That sounds ridiculous.'' She laughed, Bismuth then tilted her head in confusion. ''I've only started calling it, Meep Morp.'' Lapis said with her deadpan expression. Jade had felt a sort of sad feeling within Lapis. ''Right then...Let us show you guys our...'Morps'.'' Peridot said, she then walked over to one of her 'Morps' as she chuckled a little.

Peridot then showed the gang a familiar looking object that was now being used as art. It was the green gem's recorder that she used before it broke, it had several of the cassettes that she recorded with and there was now a blue ribbon on the object itself.

''This one is my Meep Morp. It's a piece I like to call _'Wow, thanks'._ This represents all the struggles of intercommunication. This tape right here is the ribbon which ties our wonderful experiences on Earth together. It hasn't got a functional purpose! It just makes me feel bad...in a way.'' She explained, Jade became curious and had attempted to touch it, Bismuth then took her hand and told her not to.

Lapis then showed everyone her 'Meep Morps', ''Here are my Meep Morps.'' She started, still using her deadpan expression. ''This is the baseball equipment, It reminds me of the time I played baseball.'' She said as she gestured the Baseball Bat, glove and ball that were all on a string. Lapis then walked backwards and showed the leaf that Steven had given her after she went to find a new home with Steven. ''This is a leaf that Steven gave me, It reminds me of the time when...Steven gave me a leaf.'' She said as she looked down at the floor.

''Oh yeah, it reminded me of that too. That plus when I went with Lapis to find her a new home.'' Steven said, Amethyst had an annoyed expression as Peridot had a happy expression. Due to this happening, Bismuth tried to secretly make amethyst smile with her shapeshifted fingers. The gang are then drawn over to a static tv sound and see a tv on a stand with two mirrors on it's sides, it had a looping scene from ''Camp Pining Hearts'.

''I just feel trapped. I just feel trapped.'' A single voice said from the looping video. Steven felt worried about Lapis at this point and clued into what might have caused her to make that meep morp. ''Is that meep morp showing about...all those years that you spent trapped in that mirror?'' He said, Lapis luckily looked at the tv and explained what it was about, ''Don't worry, it's not. I just happened to really like that show.'' She said, everyone had their eyes widened as they stared, but Bismuth ended up facepalming herself as she just thought 'Ugh, of course she does.'

Peridot then looked at Amethyst and put her hands on her to get her attention. ''Oh, Amethyst, You're gonna love this one over here.'' She said as she walked over to her meep morp. Amethyst then annoyingly looked at Steven as he smiled at her. Peridot then shows her meep morp, there were three toilets around a toilet in the middle which was raised slightly. ''Check it out.'' She said as she pointed towards the piece of so calld 'art' that she made.

Steven, Amethyst, Bismuth and Jade were walking over to the meep morp in amazement (despite Amethyst's annoyed expression). Jade became a little confused at this. ''I don't understand what it is suppose to be.'' She said as her eye blinked in confusion. ''Are...they...toilets?'' Amethyst said, trying not to get Bismuth's attention with her annoyingness. ''Right!'' Peridot said as she answered the purple quartz' question, she then laughed while she continued to talk. ''What am I gonna think of next?'' Peridot then stopped laughing before she then continued to explain. ''What is this...meep morp then?'' Jade asked curiously. ''Well, this meep morp represents that time of which I spent imprisoned in your bathroom, Steven.'' The short gem said, Steven looked away awkwardly as Amethyst and Bismuth looked at him. ''Now that doesn't sound like the Rose I know at all.'' She said before looking back at Peridot's art and asked for the name of what it was called.

''I call it...' **Occupied**. It's one of the more collaborative pieces that we made.'' Peridot said. She then gave a thumb up to Lapis before she did the same to her. Lapis then used her hydrokinesis to make the water within the toilets to sprout up and go around in all sorts of directions. ''Wow, it's...so...AMAZING.'' Steven said as Bismuth and Jade looked at the piece in awe.

''I don't get it.'' Amethyst said the others looked still smiling. ''Whaddya mean by that? It's water. Shooting out of the toilets.'' Steven said with excitement. That didn't change the Purple quartz' feelings. ''So what? I can always see that at home.'' Amethyst said bluntly, ''Not without Hydrokinesis you can't.'' Bismuth said firmly. Peridot noticed the feelings of Amethyst and had to speak up.

''Ok Amy, I see that you're not as impressed as I would have thought. But this...hold on.'' Peridot said as she went over to a pile of trash in order to find what she was looking for. '' **This** is what we've all been waiting for, well mostly me and Lapis and Steven.'' Peridot said as she finished off gathering the items that she required while everyone looked at her strangely, all except for Lapis who smiled a little as they looked at Peridot wherever she went. ''With the power of my newfound metalbending abilities, I am gonna impress the shirts right off of you guys!'' She said cheerfully.

''Wow.'' Jade gasped as she looked at what the little gem was able to do. Bismuth was amazed herself after having her arm nearly bent in the forge by her. ''Ta-da! This is what I've been working on. It's a one-Gem metal band!'' They see the green gem who was using her metalbending powers to levitate two drums, a couple of cymbals, a saxophone, a flute, a triangle and a tambourine, She also had two drumsticks in her hands while a she had a harmonica on her neck.

''Impressive, I never thought a homeworld gem such as yourself would be able to make this possible. So...let's sit back and watch the show'' Bismuth said as she shapeshifted her hand into a couch for Steven, Jade, Amethyst, Lapis and herself to sit on.

''Alright then, Showtime! A one, a two, a one, two, three and...'' Peridot said before she inhaled, she then blew throught the harmonica, that caused her to lose control the other instruments and they flew off in different directions. While some of them crashed on the ground, some of them hit the gang and nearly cracked Jade's eye if Bismuth hadn't covered it in time. The harmonica then flew to the ground soon afterwards.

''Well there you have it, that's as far as I've gotten when it comes to practiced!'' Peridot said as she tossed the two drumsticks to the ground. At first, everyone stared at the green gem's progress, until Lapis snorted before laughing. Steven then laughed as he nudged Amethyst, Bismuth was even laughing herself. ''Ahahahah! That's some good effort Peri.'' She giggled. Jade tried not to laugh and hid a huge grin from everyone. Amethyst just folded her arms and glared at the green gem.

''Peri, Why don't you just try one instrument at a time?'' Lapis said as she walked over to Peridot and places a hand on her shoulder for a brief second. ''Because we've got guests Lapis. Guests who have to be impressed!'' Peridot whispered. ''Hmm...what if...'' Lapis muttered before she pickd up the tambourine on the floor and started to shake it casually. Lapis had closed her eyes while this happened, she loved the sound of the instrument that she was holding. ''Why don't we try doing this, together?'' She said as she shook the instrument again, Peridot agreed with her gemfriend as she levitates the triangle and plays it.

Bismuth then moved her couch hand in a little closer for the gang to watch the two gems' performance. ''Wow, isn't this great you guys?'' Steven asked his friends, ''this is most wonderful. To have a friend such as her.'' Jade said, just looking at the way that Peridot and Lapis were acting made her think about her time before the war started. ''I'd have to agree, they've gotten on a lot together despite what happened at the forge.'' Bismuth said while trying to get comfortable on her couch-hand. ''What about you Amy? Think their performance is great?'' Amethyst didn't even look at Bismuth or any of her friend, she just kept her eyes locked on Peridot and Lapis. ''Pff. No! And for your information, it's Amethyst! not Amy!'' She said firmly

Steven, Bismuth and Jade then looked at her with a hint of worry and disappointment. ''Aw, why not?'' Jade asked, Amethyst just glared at her which caused the young nephrite to get scared and focus on the show infront of them. ''Come on, you know they're doing this to impress us, I mean I'm already impressed. I mean, look at all of this fantastic stuff they're doing.'' Bismuth said as she still held a smile on her face. ''Even Snowflake would have loved the sounds of the band. If only she were here today.'' She said as she gestured the band, but...also remembering her old ally.

''This is really. All. Nothing! All They've done since we've got here is just dancing around here and playing with garbage!'' The purple quartz argued, trying to keep her voice down. Bismuth had gotten more cross than before, Steven then tried to make things right again before it got out of hand. ''But...you love playing with garbage...don't you remember all those...?'' But before he could continue, the purple quartz cut him off. ''Yes! I did, but not anymore! I mean, think about it, who's got the time for any of this nonsense when JASPER IS OUT THERE!'' Amethyst yelled as she slammed her hand on the floor of the barn. This caused the whole of the barn to be silenced, including everyone and everything. It also caused Peridot and Lapis to stop their happy band playing, Peri even let the triangle fall on the floor.

''Um...Amethyst? I would uh...try not to use the J-word so loosely around here, if I were you anyway.'' Peridot said, trying to be a little quiet and oblivious to the face that Lapis knew what she was talking about. ''sighs'' Whatever. I'm going to go do something useful around here.'' Amethyst said as she got up off of Bismuth's hand-chair and stormed out of the barn past Lapis and Peridot...or at least she tried until Bismuth shapeshifted her hands and grabbed the purple quartz and dragged her back over towards her. ''Now hold on there.'' The rainbow gem said firmly, she then let Amethyst go and leaned down to her height. ''I know you're still thinking about Jasper, I understand. But that's no reason why you should take a break and have fun most of the time.'' She said, Amethyst argued with her about training to beat Jasper.

The argument went on for a while until, Amethyst just stormed out with Jade looking at her. ''What are you looking at you one-eye freak?!'' She growled, causing Jade to back away from her as she teared up a little. Steven then got up off of Bismuth's hand-couch before Jade and her joined the half gem. ''Wow, Amethyst does not seem to understand our meep morps at all does she?'' Peridot said, ''No, it's not that.'' The half gem said sadly, The other gems looked at him in confusion Except for Bismuth. ''Was it something else?'' Lapis asked her friend.

Steven knew Lapis wouldn't like what he was gonna say but he had to tell the truth. ''Yeah, Amethyst had recently found out that she was supposed to be exactly the same as Jasper.'' He admitted sadly, ''What do you mean?'' Peridot asked, Jade was a little nervous to ask.

''A while ago, Jasper had taken her down in a fight between me, Connie and Amethyst against her and the two snow monsters. From then onto now, she's just been obsessed about having a rematch. By that I mean: to prove she's good enough.'' Steven explained, Bismuth and Jade knew there was a reason for Amethyst wanting to train so badly, but they didn't think about that. ''Hmph, who do you think's gonna change the way that Amethyst is feeling?'' Jade asked Bismuth cautiously.

Bismuth thought for a second, until she realised something: Who, Feeling. ''I think I know someone who can help.'' Bismuth said as she pulled out a pinkish purple bubble. ''Garnet said that Amethyst knew a couple of friends before one of them disappeared and the other was poofed in action. So I think It's right that we bring back an old friend.''

And with that, Bismuth popped the bubble and held out the gem in her hands. The gem then started to glow as everyone watched in amazement.

* * *

Back outside the barn

Amethyst was using her new whip on the cans, she angrilly used it to knock over the cans, Peridot then walked over to her and grabbed her right arm. ''Amethyst, Ams, Big A, Amy, you my friend...are way better than that big old brute Jasper.'' She said as she winked ''What? How you...oh, of course.'' Amethyst growled.

Steven, Jade and Bismuth were already walking towards the purple quartz before she angrilly turned to them. ''What. The heck. Did you guys tell her?'' She growled towards Steven. ''I...uh...'' He began, he was then cut off by Bismuth. ''...Exactly what he needed to tell her.'' She said crossly, ''Amethyst, you cannot keep being this way. It'll get you nowhere.''

Just hearing Bismuth say that almost made the purple quartz poof her, but then...another voice came from behind the rainbow gem. ''Eet would appair zat time 'as made you culd, mon uld friend.'' The voice spoke, it sounded like a french accent. Immediately, Amethyst recognised the voice as her eyes opened widely.

''Ci...Citrine?!'' The purple quartz gasped, coming out from behind the Rainbow gem, there was another quartz like Amethyst only she looked younger than her and had yellow skin. Her hair was also gold, she wore a cream top underneath a brown dress which was similar to Amethyst' younger regeneration. She also wore dark purple trousers, light yellow boots and her eyes were gold.

Her gem was the same gem cut as Amethyst's gem only it was sideways and was located on her chest just like Amethyst's gem was. It was almost like the gem called Citrine was actually the same as Amethyst. ''Long time, Amethyzt.'' She said, she then proceeded towards the purple quartz who hugged her tightly. Citrine then hugged her old friend back as it she hadn't seen her in a very long time.

''You see Jade? That's how things go right.'' Bismuth said with a proud smile, Amethyst then looked up from Citrine's hug at Steven, Peridot, Jade and Bismuth before she spoke with a firm voice. ''If you think that bringing back Citrine will change my mind, it won't work.'' With that in their minds, the gang groaned in faliure. Citrine then looked up at the other gems and found that they weren't familiar to her at all.

''Amethyst, who are zese gems? Ai 'ave nevair seen zem befair.'' Citrine whispered to Amethyst. She then introduced Steven and the others to one of her two old friends. ''Now ask me this, why are you bringing back Citrine? To put me off of beating Jasper?'' The purple quartz said with a deadpaned expression.

Peridot then answered what she needed to know. ''We are trying to stop you from stressing over your problems. Anyways, what are you even doing comparing yourself to her?'' She said as she put her arm around the purple quartz' neck, ''Oh Amethyst, Amethyst, Amethyst...that's absolutely ridiculous. In fact, I think you should be called: ''Ridiculousthyst.'' As she spoke, Peridot used her metal powers on the metal cans. She then laughed at her joke. When she found that she couldn't tip over the big metal can, she kicked a stone at it and it fell over.

''I don't get zat joke.'' Citrine said with utter confusion. ''I think you're being offensive, I mean I thought this was suppose to make Amethyst feel better.'' Bismuth argued. Peridot then walked over to the bike in the ground and uses her metal powers on the little can to twirl it around and switch from hand to hand.

''I mean, my serious point being is that Amethyst, Citrine and Jasper are three completely different Quartzes. Sure, you, Citrine and Jasper were both made on Earth (to herself: Not that that matters), but the real truth is that both your Kindergartens are honestly different.'' As soon as Peridot mentioned this, everyone and even Amethyst was shocked. ''What? W-wait, h-hold on a sec, what?'' Steven and Jade accidently Jinxed. ''You mean...me, and Jasper...are both...from Earth?'' Amethyst asked, Bismuth then heavy sighed and sat on the ground.

''It's true. All of it.'' The rainbow gem said. ''She was made on earth during the dawn of the gem war. I didn't say it before because of...you know what? nevermind.'' Bismuth said as she walked off towards the tree where the warp pad was. ''She is veally from zis planet?'' Citrine said worryingly. ''Well sure, you can say that. But here's the thing: Amethyst, you're from the Prime Kindergarten in Facet Five, Citrine is from the Delta Kindergarten in Facet 3. As for Jasper: She's from what you call, the Beta Kindergarten in Facet Nine.'' Peridot said, the can suddenly hit Peridot in the head having fallen on her head.

''Haven't you guys ever seen that place?'' Having being asked that question, Amethyst knew that this was something that was entirely new to her. ''No!'' The two quartz girls spoke. ''Jinx.'' Citrine said cheerfully. She was instantly shoved away playfully by Amethyst when she spoke.

''Oh, well in that case, maybe you and your cheerful friend should! So you, her and the others can see how the other half was made. Poorly!'' The short gem said before she laughed and continued to speak. ''No, I'm being serious, let's all go to that place. You guys are gonna get a kick out of this place.'' When the green gem finished, she had completely forgot about Lapis and knew that she had to know before they all left.

Lapis was currently watching Camp Pining Hearts on the truck. '' _That's just your own problem Paulette. You just let yourself become the kayak race._ '' ''Hm, that's so cold.'' Lapis said as she watched the episode of the current scene. Everyone was looking up at the blue gem dumbfounded, ''Er, just give me a moment. I wanna check to make sure that Lapis is alright.'' Peridot said as she broke the silence, what she did next was a little funny to Citrine. ''HEY LAPIS, ARE YOU OKAAAAAAAAAAAAY!'' The green gem screamed, The water gem then looked up from the tv and answered her friend ''Yeah.'' She said. And the yelling didn't stop there.

''ARE YOU SURE?!''

''Yeah.''

''I'M GONNA LEAVE, BUT I'LL BE BACK!

''Ok.''

''DO YOU NEED ANYTHING AT ALL?!''

''No!'' The blue gem said as she got really annoyed.

''WHAT SEASON OF CAMP PINING HEARTS IS THAT?!

''Three.''

''Peridot, are we going already?'' Steven pouted. Peridot then knew that it was time to get to work, and to put that new catapult of her's to good use. So without hesitation, she took off her bow and prepared to throw it up to Lapis. ''Lapis my girl, you know what to do with this.'' Peridot yelled as she threw the bow up to her gemfriend, Lapis held up her hand and prepared to catch it. Unfortunately, Peri's bow was thrown too high for her to catch and she didn't even move to catch it.

* * *

While walking back to the warp pad

The gem gang, were all talking about each other, and mostly Amethyst just talked about beating Jasper but she mostly talked about Citrine. She told countless upon countless stories about Herself, Citrine and another quartz along with the many great adventures that they had together when Rose Quartz found them. Soon enough, they had arrived at the warp pad to see Bismuth loading up a sack full of weapons that looked to have been either new or made for the gem war. ''There you guys are. What took you?'' She asked with her usual cheerful voice. ''Er...we've been talking about what we love. What have you...wait...'' Steven said before he looked at a familiar weapon that he came across before. ''Is...is that the breaking point?'' Bismuth immediately knew about it and attempted to hide it until the others stopped her.

''Er...why is this crazy rainbow laced gem bringing that weapon?'' Peridot asked nervously. ''Just incase we fight the orange quartz herself. But don't worry, I'll aim this away from her gem.'' Bismuth explained regretfully.

Then without hesitation, Steven and the others then warped out to this mysterious beta kintergarten. While warping, a strange conversation began. ''So Jade, about your crew.'' Steven asked, remembering when he helped Jade find her crew again. ''Yes?'' Jade asked, ''Do you miss them?'' Bismuth asked sadly, Jade nodded.

''If you want, I can take you back to them after...'' Peridot offered, but Jade only said that her crew were already gone. ''Gone?! Where, When, How?'' Citrine asked. Jade then lit up her gem and showed a hologram of what happened.

Flashback:

 _After I was healed, the only thing that I could remember was my crew._

 _I was so made attempts to find my crew again on my original ship_

 _However when I got there, they were all gone_

 _I searched everywhere but they weren't anywhere to be found_

 _Worried sick, I had to go back to beach city to find the only person who might or might not be able to help me find them again_

 _I needed your help in order to find them._

End of Flashback:

''And then you presume that Jasper has stolen your crew?'' Amethyst said with a deadpan voice, Jade said that it was possible. Steven had then come to the conclusion that Jasper might have been responsible for this and that was why she threw Jade's gem through the window of his house that night.

''That means that Jade's crew might be in trouble! We gotta save em.'' Citrine said, this caused Jade to go into a panic and attempt to go to their destination faster by swimming up the warpstream until Bismuth grabbed her left leg.

''Don't. If Jasper suspects that we're coming, she'd just shatter them anyway. So I think it's best to stay low while we can.'' Bismuth said as everyone agreed. Then without other thoughts, they continued warping to the beta kintergarten, oblivious to a mysterious object in Bismuth's bag that watched them a lot.

* * *

Meanwhile on a strange ship.

Someone was busy monitoring the gem gang from the object Bismuth's bag as they left. They were on a homeworld ship that was just outside the earth's gravity as a single one-eyed gem got up from their seat and walked to the monitor.

''Hmm. It would appear that the crystal gems have one of my Nephrites.'' A black figure said, she then eyed Jade's new outfit and narrowed her eye in disgust. ''And if I may say so...how dare they change MY Nephrite's outfit.'' After hearing the gem say that, one of the ship's crew members got up off their seat and spoke.

''Yes indeed. They also tricked us into playing a strange game called 'Baseball' when we searched for Jasper until...'' They spoke until a gem with a yellow visor interupted the gem instantly. ''...They lied to me and the rest of the crew about Jasper being on Neptune! Well now we'll show them what happens when you mess with the rubies of homeworld!'' The gem identified as a ruby said.

''Er, why are we going back to earth again?'' A ruby asked stupidly.

''To get Jasper and bring the remaining Crystal gems to justice! Are you stupid?!'' A rude ruby spoke.

''Oh right. Well I came back to earth to view what a wonderful place it is.'' A soft talking ruby spoke.

''Well I WANNA FIND JASPER! I DON'T CARE ABOUT SOME FILTHY PLANET!'' A one-eye ruby spoke.

The four rubies then started to argue for a while until the ruby with a visor stepped in. ''SHUT IT!'' She screamed, she then said that they needed to focus on finding Jasper and the other gems as well as the rest of the nephrites.

''Yes ma'am. But one question: Why go after the other crew members?'' The soft ruby spoke, the visor ruby was about to speak until the ship's monitor had interupted her.

'' _Do you think that Jasper will know what hit her_? _Also, we don't even know if Jasper is even at the Beta Kintergarten_ '' Amethyst said excitingly on the monitor. '' _I'm not sure if we will find her Amy, but just incase...we've gotta be ready...to fight her...and to save the rest of Jade's crew._ '' Bismuth said on the monitor. The rubies and the black gem were viewing what they were talking about. They even saw the same Peridot that crawled out of the barn when she offered to sacrifice herself to the giant fusion.

The black gem then spoke up. ''The green gem was somehow healed from the final attack that the diamonds used on the rebellion all those years ago. If one nephrite is healed, then the rest is healed.'' She said as she looked at Jade.

''Does anyone hear me?'' The black gem growled as she used her hand on the stupid ruby, she somehow made that gem feel pain, a lot of pain as she showed off her anger. ''If homeworld were to know the truth of what the young nephrite had seen before she was hit by the final attack of the diamonds...my diamond would lose everything.''

''I cannot, and WILL NOT...ALLOW THESE CRYSTAL GEMS TO STAND IN MY WAY! I WILL CRUSH THEM, I WILL CRUSH THEM AND THEIR PRECIOUS GEMSTONES UNTIL THERE IS NOTHING LEFT! AND THEN...I will bring forth the monster within the earth's mantle.'' The black gem said as she let the ruby go.

''Facet 4, bring the prisoners to the docking level. I want to see which one will go for the gems.'' The black gem said as she walked over to a hovering platform at the rear of the ship. ''Yes ma'am.'' The one eye ruby said, she then proceeded to walk over to a hatch in the floor.

* * *

At the docking level of the ship

The black gem and the facet 4 ruby had their prisoners all lined up. There were gems of various species such as: Quartz, Agates, Corundums, Topazes and Zicrons. ''You've all been brought before us to do our bidding and to help the diamonds claim what is theirs.'' The black gem said.

The gems then looked down in sadness. ''I want to see if one of you, will be the one to find the nephrites and destroy the remaining crystal gems.'' The black gem continued, One of the quartz prisoners had tried to resist them...until she was poofed by the facet 4 ruby who had stabbed her. The rest of the gems were afraid to resist from that point. ''Well?...Anyone care to do the work that I've offered?'' The black gem spoke again, when no one spoke she got mad and had attempted to poof all the gems.

Just then, a gem spoke up. ''WAIT!'' She yelled. The facet 4 ruby and the black gem turned to one of the topaz gems who stood up for them. ''I'll...(sighs)...I will do your work.'' She said regretfully, the black gem then ceased her powers and walked up to the topaz. ''Good choice.'' She said as she brought the gem towards her with her telekinesis. The gem was then spoken to by the facet 4 ruby.

''Gem, identify yourself.'' She said, the gem then looked at the one eyed ruby. ''Imperial Topaz. 1F6 cut-7BT.'' The Imperial Topaz spoke up. The black gem had then taken the gem to the homeworld pods and had ordered that she go to earth to carry out the orders. ''Remember, find Jasper, Peridot facet 5, the nephrites and the crystal gems. Then I will decide to let you go.'' The black gem spoke with a sincere voice. ''And the freedom of my followers and crew?'' The imperial topaz asked, the black gem stared at her from the side before she spoke ''Everyone will go free.''

Then without any further questions, The Imperial Topaz was shot towards the destination of the Beta Kintergarten while the other prisoners were ordered to go back to the brig. As the Facet 4 ruby and Black gem stared at the pod flying to earth, they both looked at each other evily. ''Gems will believe anything.'' The ruby said.

She and the black gem then started to cackle a horrifying laugh. They had tricked the gem into doing their bidding.

* * *

 **There you have it, the start of the beta.**

 **By the way, Merry Chrismas and a happy new year to you all.**

 **(Even though Christmas Day has passed)**

 **(21/04/2017: I've updated this part of the fanfic with Citrine, so if there's anything wrong just let me know)**


	9. Beta Part 2

**Here we are, the exciting part 2 of the Beta episode. Please enjoy**

* * *

 **Beta - Part 2**

At the beta Kintergarten

The warp pad glowed and in warped Steven, Amethyst, Peridot, Bismuth, Jade and Citrine. Right into their location: Facet 9. ''Here we are you guys, Jasper's origin. Also known as: The Beta Kindergarten.'' Peridot said as she showed their surroundings. In a strange way, It was somewhat similar to the Facet Five kintergarten, only that this one was much smaller. What's more is that is that it was much more narrow and all the walls were made out of red sandstone.

''Is it me, or am I underwhelmed? Either way, it's pretty bright out here.'' Steven said as he shielded his eyes from the sun. ''I think this looks very eerie.'' Jade said as she tried to warp back to the barn, only to be dragged by the yellow quartz. ''Don't vorry Jade. Ve'll find your crew, as long as ve stay together.'' Citrine said, still baring a smile on her face. Peridot then turned to the gang and asked them a simple question. ''So whaddya guys think?''

Everyone looked around at the horrible place before she got an answer. ''It's...red.'' Amethyst said, worringly. ''Well what do ya expect? This place was made in the Antelope Canyon in Arizona.'' Bismuth said firmly, she was about to say more about the place only to have the green little gem interrupt her. ''Yeah, No kidding. Heh. Red sandstone. Hah!'' Peridot said as she and the rest of the gang walked off the warp pad and down onto the ground.

''You see you guys, this is what I'm talking about. We're all so lucky that this place didn't blow away. Beta, am I right?'' She said as she finished with a single joke.

Steven and Citrine both laughed at this joke with Bismuth staring at them in confusion. ''Hahahahahaha...I don't get eet.'' Citrine said as she tilted her head to one side slightly. ''Er Amethyst? That was a math joke right?'' Steven whispered to Amethyst who shrugged in response.

Jade then looked around but wasn't able to see any sign of her crew. ''How are we going to find my friends in this place?'' She said as she darted from one hole to another, Citrine's gem then glowed as she then lit up with a huge smile and thought positive which also caused her eyes to light up in the process.

The brightly shining smile then gave Citrine a good amount of power which then caused her whole body to light up. ''What the heck was that?'' Peridot said as she viewed the brightly glowing supstane on what Citrine was capable of.

''Citrine was the goofiest gem of our group, whenever one of us was feeling down, she just makes us happy again which then gives her the power that she needs to fight/to gain a little bit of luck, she the happiness of others in order to make that possible.'' Amethyst said, looking at her old friend's powers as she bounced along the canyon floor and going way ahead of the group.

''My powers vill also help us to find Jasper and/or ze Nephrites. Zo come on, lez go.'' Citrine said, she then used her happiness to shapeshift her feet into a pair of roller skates, before she skated off a little. ''I'm still not sure about this place you guys.'' Jade said as she clutched Steven's hand very frightfully. ''It seems terrifying.'' Peridot then laughed, Bismuth had then clutched Jade's other hand in attempts to comfort her ''Heh, c'mon you lot, it gets worse. And I mean, a whole lot worse.'' Peridot giggled as she let the way with the others soon following after.

''What I mean to say is that, this place has all of the correct growing conditions in a single pinch. I figure...'' Peridot started before she picked up a red rock and licked it. ''But in all honesty, it's way too small. By the looks of this place It was obviously a total rush job.'' Peridot said, it wasn't long before some of the gang looked at each other in confusion about this kintergarten. ''Er...Rush Job? What do you mean, Peridot?'' Steven asked as the gang continued to walk endlessly through the remains of the Beta kintergarten.

''Well, it was a long time since I've kinda remembered being at the kintergarten.'' Bismuth said, Jade and Steven ventured to ask the rainbow gem why and the got their answer:

Flashback:

 _ **Peridot's POV**_

 _Halfway throughout the rebellion and right before the gem war, the Homeworld warriors were trying to scramble, in order to generate more extra soldiers on the ground. It was probably around 100 years the time Rose Quartz had started the rebellion. They tried to harvest as many gems as possible but no matter what they did, this place was just a rush job._

 _ **Bismuth's POV**_

 _In Rose's opinion, it didn't matter if the gems came from the beta kintergarten before we shut down this place. During the time here, me and my gang kinda took a risk of doing this, but me Emerald, Crazy lace and the other gem warriors had to harvest the gems before the other homeworld warriors did. It was a little bit horrible, but with our teamwork, we finally managed to get the required gems back to Rose._

 _'Sighs' Alright it was before Rose was made. As a matter of fact she was made in a special part of earth with life..._

Flashback ends:

''Bismuth, I think it would be best to save that for another time.'' Peridot said as she continued to follow the bouncing glowing gem which seemed to glow a little faster. Bismuth and Jade were about to continue through the canyon, only to stop when they both heard a pair of footsteps coming from behind.

Turning, they looked to see who was there, but it turned out to be nothing.

Shrugging, Bismuth ran off to the other gems, only to find that the line they were following had split into two seperate lines. ''Oh no, now which way do we go?'' Jade said, panicking that she might never make it out of the beta kintergarten. ''Relax Jade. I'm sure we'll find the others, so I'm guessing we take the right path as far as my instincts tell me.'' Bismuth said, when Jade looked at the two paths: she saw that the right path was dark and spooky, while the left path was nice and full of light.

Without hesitation, Jade wanted to take the left path only to have the rainbow gem grasp her hand. ''Oh c'mon Jade, It's a shortcut. You've got me, so I'm pretty sure that we'll catch up with the others.'' Bismuth said as they strolled casually down the right pathway after the rainbow gem tied a metal rope around a rock to bring them back down the way they came, unknowingly about the mysterious figure who both followed and lurked behind them.

* * *

Down the right pathway

Bismuth and Jade were looking thoughout the exit holes and hidden corners to see if they could find the other nephrites. They weren't having much luck though because of the fact that the holes were completely empty and oblivious to the fact that they weren't using the line to look for the gemstones.

However, when they realised that they weren't following the line, Bismuth alerted Jade and they stuck to the line again like glue.

By the time they continued on with the line trailing behind, the path had started to get darker as the sun's light was blocked out all together. It even got worse when they had accidently lost the line all together. ''Hang on a minute, this can't be right.'' Bismuth said as she searched for the line. It was then that she realised tat she'd lead the herself and Jade to a dead end, the Nephrites were nowhere in sight. ''Did we take a wrong turn back there?'' Jade asked nervously, something the zoomed past her as she spun round to see what it was, but nothing was there. ''My instinct never lies, but the Nephrites aren't anywhere in sight...I guess we better go find...'' But before Bismuth could even speak, she heard a shriek from behind.

Turning, she saw that Jade was looking at a horrifying sight. A lone injector somehow coming back to life and attacking the poor Nephrite. ''Hang on Jade, I'm coming!'' Bismuth said, shapeshifting her hands into swords, she attempted to destroy the haunted machine. However, she instantly got whacked by one of the injector's legs when she got near the machine. Horrified by this, Jade attempted to help the rainbow gem by fighting back with her magic powers.

She fought that mechanical monster for who knows how long. By then, the injector took a different strategy. The machine spat out metal machanical wires like tentacles which had started to fly straight towards her. Jade attempted to fight back and while it worked on some of the wires, the rest of them over powered her and immediately started to coil themselves around her like a pair of snakes. ''Aaaaaaaieeee! Bismuth!'' She managed to scream before the wires covered her mouth.

With her screams muffled and arms pinned behind her back, the wires began to pull Jade towards the haunted machine and that was when Bismuth noticed that this happened. ''Let her go you mechanical uppercrust!'' The rainbow gem said as she shapeshifted her hands into axes. Bismuth then attempted to cut the wires again, but after a while of fighting, they dragged the poor Nephrite into the machine and trapping her all together, before it shut down. Jade had attempted to struggle her way out again and again, only to find out that her attempts were useless without her magic.

''Jade! Are you ok in there?'' Bismuth yelled as she ran up to the now broken machine. ''Mmmphmmmph!'' Jade yelled, despite that her voice was muffled. What made the situation more uncomfortable was that she had felt something hard on her back. It was like a couple of big balls trying to break her back...couple of big balls? ''Well don't worry, I'll get you out and then we'll catch up with the others. Just stay calm and...'' Bismuth started, until she was hit by an unknown force which sent her flying until she landed on her back. ''Ow. Ok that hurt.''

Bismuth got to her feet again, only to be struck in the in the back which sent her flying into the glass of the injector. This frightened Jade a little, until the glass smashed which ment she was able to get free from the machine. All the while, Bismuth was being hit by te same force which continued to whack her and injure her endlessly. After another punch, something then revealed itself.

It was a gem.

An orange gem, with a black masked helmet, she was wearing black armor, her clothes were unknown because of the armor but she had an orange hexagon gemstone on her right shoulder.

''Hehehe. What's wrong old timer? You didn't see that coming?'' The gem laughed as she walked over to where the young nephrite was still tied up in the wires, but at least she was able to wiggle some of the wires off of her mouth. ''Leave us alone!'' Jade managed to yell, the orange gem only kneeled down to her and made tilted the young nephrite's head up towards her.

''And you...you're the last nephrite that I need.'' The gem said, Jade gasped in realisation, the belt on the armor, the two greenish balls...were actually her crew. The armored gem then picked up the young nephrite and ran off with her. ''Stop! Let her go you uppercrust!'' Bismuth roared as she ran after the armor gem. They ran back the way they came and down the left path.

* * *

Meanwhile, down the left path of the endless canyon

Peridot continued to show more about the beta kintergarten to Amethyst, Citrine and Steven. ''So as I was saying earlier, Homeworld was scrambling to generate extra soldiers on the ground.'' She explained, when the gang got near an exit hole, Peridot showed the problem.

''I mean Look at this you guys, these exit holes don't even line up!'' Peridot said as she giggled a little. ''Erm, vhat iz your point, Peridot?'' Citrine asked curiously, going in and out of the exit holes. ''My reason being, it's like those clods just threw down any injectors wherever they wanted.'' The green gem continued, before she looked at another hole. ''Oh oh oh, and about that one right there?'' Peridot ran over to an exit hole that was shaped 90 degrees to the left.

''This Carnelian had come out sideways. I mean, how that gem not come out like that. The main problem is this: The walls are curved. Haha, that's a classic joke.'' Peridot said as she then continued to lead the gang through the endless canyon.

''Dude, I...I..I really had no idea.'' Amethyst said as she looked around the canyon. At all the wrong exit holes.

''I gotta hand it to you Amethyst, it really makes you appreciate being made in the Prime Kindergarten, doesn't it?'' Peridot said, ''Your own Kindergarten was so thought through. I mean, yeah kiddo. Despite the fact that you spent more time in the ground, my point is that everything else was stacked onto your favor.'' While the green gem was speaking, Citrine was curious about what she was talking about. ''Vhat do you mean, Peridot?'' She asked as she used her magic to create a flying carpet for herself to sit on.

''I mean there's: the Great location to grow the gems, the great holes for them to pop out of, even spacing between where they came from, consistent depth withing the earth. That's all what I'm talking about. A real kindergartener gets it it right.'' After hearing what the green gem had explained, Citrine had nodded in agreement. While the gang was walking onwards, Steven had stopped as he saw a broken injector, that was missing all of it's legs. ''Wh...what...the heck...happened to...this injector?'' He said to himself quietly.

Just then, Steven heard a voice calling his name. ''Steven!'' The half gem looked back the way he and the others came to see Bismuth running as fast as she could. When she saw Steven, she ran up to him before stopping and catching her breath. ''Bismuth? Are you ok'' Steven asked, Bismuth then had enough energy to speak. ''Did...huff...did you see...an armored gem...come this way?'' She tried to speak, only to have the half gem speak over her. ''Woah, woah woah. Take it easy, what happened back there? And where's Jade.''

Before the rainbow gem could answer, a voice came from beyond. ''Ey! Are you two comming or what?'' Citrine yelled as she flew around the corner whilst leading the way with her sense of luck. ''C'mon, we better catch up with the others. Tell me about it when we get to them, ok?'' Steven said as he grabbed Bismuth's hand and helped her walk to the others.

As soon as they caught up to the others, Peridot was explaining more about the exit holes to Citrine and Amethyst. ''...So, what you guys wanna to see is a vertical alignment, in other words: no angles in the exit and a clean and strong silhouette...But that's another thing about this place, none of these holes even come close.'' When Bismuth heard her say that, she nodded in agreement. ''My hole was neater than these ones.'' She whispered to Steven.

A figure then walked towards the gang, unnoticed.

* * *

IT's POV:

Behind the gang, the armored gem peeks out from the walls of the canyon with Jade still ensnared in the mechanical wires. ''Pmmmph, mmph mm gmmph.'' She attempted to say, only to have the wires muffle her speech. ''I'm sorry, but I cannot do so.'' The gem spoke, her voice seemed very low from wearing the helmet. ''I have to do this in order to free my crew from...her.''

Hearing what the armored gem had to say. It was quiet but sad voice. ''Pmmph, Smmphm fmmp.'' The young nephrite attempted to speak. ''I don't like doing this myself. But I have to capture the Crystal gems and the two homeworld traitors as well.'' The orange gem's gem then started to glow, she then pulled out an arrow like dagger. ''I'll make sure that they don't see what's coming. That way, they'll not notice who did this.'' Whilst speaking, the gem then used the arrow telepathically, she aimed the arrow at Steven.

Not knowing what else to do, Jade yelped and attempted to get free and stop the gem from hurting her friends. Her efforts were good but it was no use on getting free. However, the armored gem noticed what was going on, then immediately stopped her attempts to attack and pointed the dagger at Jade as soon as she got close to her. Jade's muffling had also become a neusense to gem, then without hesitation, she decided to cut the wires off of Jade's mouth. It was very quick for a single slice, it was also nowhere near her gem. ''Woah, (sighs) cutting that a little close, wouldn't you agree?'' Jade asked as she started shaking nervously.

The armored gem didn't say anything for a moment until she sat on the dirt. ''Apologies, I mightn't always do things without nearly hurting someone.'' She said.

''Why do you want me and my crew? Also, what did the others do to you?'' Jade said as she gave the armored gem a confused look. ''The reason is, you and your crew are the only evidence of what the diamonds did to their fallen ones and crystal gems. Yellow Diamond wanted to get rid of the evidence so that no homeworld gem or her sisters would find out.'' The armor gem said, gazing at Jade with her own eyes. Looking at the gem, she explained why she wanted the others.

IT's Story:

 _Me and my crew were made on mars on a special colony, we were suppose to be warriors for Yellow Diamond._

 _But I found out that she was going to declare war on Earth, I could not us become murderers._

 _So we fled, it was a long journey but...we got captured upon being spotted by Yellow Diamond's command ship._

 _She captured our vessel_

 _Then locked us away as punishment._

 _5,300 years after the war on earth and during those years after, we were enslaved by my superior and trained._

 _When the time came, we were brought back to earth_

 _My superior had wanted one of us to capture you, one of my friends got poofed._

 _Not baring to see my friends shattered, I volunteered to go._

 _My superior promised me that If I capture you all...she would let me and my crew go._

End of Story:

As soon Jade heard the whole story, she felt sorry for the armored gem. ''Oh my goodness, I...I had no idea.'' She said, her eye starting to tear up a little. ''Don't worry, It's nothing. I just want to get my crew's freedom and escape from homeworld once and for all.'' The armor gem said, her voice trembling a little. Jade then encouraged the gem to look at Steven and the others.

What the armored gem saw was the prime heart of what and who the crystal gems were, she saw that they were talking about taking control of their own identity and being free on earth. Something... ''Are you alright?'' The young nephrite asked, The gem just stayed silent for a while.

She couldn't just do this to Jade. The others would just notice that she's missing.

She'd be a criminal.

Hunted by homeworld and the CGs.

Is that what she wanted to be?

Could she risk her life and her crew's life?

IT couldn't bare it any longer, holding Jade hostage. So without hesitation, she cut all the metal wires binding her and helped her to her feet. ''Go, your friends need you more than I do.'' She said. Jade was surprised at this, the armored gem letting her go. ''Thanks. But why?'' Hearing the young nephrite meant that she just had to answer the question. ''It's the right thing to do. I'm no kidnapper.'' The armored gem then took off the rest of the nephrites' gems from her belt and handed them back to Jade.

''Thank you so much for giving me my crew back...er...'' Jade said happily before she asked for the gem's name. ''IT.'' The gem known as IT said, as she started to walk away. ''I bid you farewell, young Jade.'' She continued as she continued to walk. Jade then decided to catch up with the others.

Looking back at each other, Jade gave IT a small smile before running off to Steven and the others. ''What do I do now?'' IT wondered, she knew that she had to help her crew but she also needed to catch the wanted gems, but the problem was: _What should I do?_

* * *

Back to the gang

Jade had slipped behind the rainbow gem without being noticed at all.

By that time, Peridot was explaining to the others about the exit holes. ''...So, what you guys wanna to see is a vertical alignment, in other words: no angles in the exit and a clean and strong silhouette...But that's another thing about this place, none of these holes even come close.'' When Bismuth heard her say that, she nodded in agreement. ''My hole was neater than these ones.'' She whispered to Steven.

''Hey guys, what about this one up there?'' Amethyst asked curiously, the gang looked towards where the purple quartz was pointing. It was an exit hole, a giant exit hole, nothing like the gang had ever seen before, the arms of the hole pointed upwards. This...was no ordinary exit hole.

''Jasper...'' Peridot whispered as she gazed at the menacing shape. ''What?'' Bismuth said shockingly, ''Peridot...'' Amethyst said, her mood not changing. ''Are you saying zat...'' Citrine continued from the purple quartz. ''...This...is Jasper's exit hole.'' Steven finished as he looked at the green gem.

''It's huge.'' Amethyst said, gazing at what appeared to her as a triumphent pose.

''It's scary.'' Jade said, looking at the darkness within the hole.

''Tiz...too perfect.'' Citrine said, using her dream powers to summon a magnifying glass to view the entire thing.

There was a moment of silence...until Bismuth broke it.

''Bigg's hole was much bigger than Jasper's.'' She said, glaring in hatred at the hole. It was nearly a moment when she got out the breaking point from her bag, but then Steven held her hand which snapped her back to reality. ''Jasper might be the strongest on homeworld and the big quartz...but she's got no heart.'' She concluded as she calmed down.

''Oh, come on you guys, we all know that she's tall, strong etc. But hold on a sec and lemme take a closer look.'' And with that, Peridot walked up to the wall where the hole was and attempted to climb it. ''My point is that,...ugh...any kindergarteners are able tell a lot...Ngh!...about a Gem's form and...ugh!...flaws by the exit marks.'' Peridot said as she attempted to climb up. When she gave in, she asked for help. ''Bismuth? Steven?'' Drawn over to the Peridot's plea for help, Bismuth then marched over to her and tossed her upwards.

But the green gem ended up being pushed too much upwards and hit her face off the ceiling of the exit hole's head. She then fell down onto the ledge of the hole where she landed on her stomach. ''Ow, thanks.'' Peridot said as she climbed into the hole. ''No probs, pleasure doing Bismuth with you.'' Bismuth joked a little.

When she got into the hole, Peridot ran to the edge of the exit hole to her right. ''You guys see, the real problem here...wait, oh, wait is that?...oh no that's not it, um. Alright, now this part...hm, that's strange. Forget that, now there's this thing where if a gem counts all steps towards the back they can...er...'' Peridot mutters to the others, she then walke out of the hole and climbed down before walking over to the gang.

''What is it?'' Amethyst asked concerningly, ''Iz...iz something ze matter?'' Citrine asked.

A minute had passed by with no answer from the green gem, ''Well come on Peridot. Say something.'' Bismuth yelled in a panic. The short gem then answered, ''Oh my stars, that gem's even got the frictional rock melt. Point being, It's just glass all the way to the back. To be honest, I uh, I've never actually seen an exit hole this perfect before.'' Everyone became shocked by this.

''Never?'' Bismuth said, staring at the entire hole. ''It's the truth, this is a perfect hole.'' Peridot said as she gazed downwards.

''Ugh, so it is true. She was right about everything. About being a mistake.'' The purple quartz said, Bismuth really didn't want to interupt Amethyst, but she had to do so anyway. ''Anyway as I was saying before, Jade's in trouble?'' She said with a panic. ''What?'' The gang said, the rainbow gem then explained that she and Jade were attacked by a gem wearing armor who kidnapped Jade.

''What are you talking about Bismuth? She's right beside you.'' Steven said with a smile, Bismuth then turned quickly to face the young nephrite. At first she was speechless, until she hugged her. ''Thank the stars you're ok. Are you hurt?'' The rainbow gem asked nervously, She then explained to Jade that she was looking for her but he lost the armored gem. ''It's ok Bismuth, I'm fine. And I found the rest of my crew.'' While talking, Jade opened her waist back and showed the rest of her crew were in there.

''ER...HELLO?! ARE YOU ALL JUST IGNORING ME?! FINE! I'M A MISTAKE JUST LIKE THAT NO GOOD PERFECT QUARTZ SAID!'' Amethyst screamed at everyone, she then threw both her whips to the ground and sat on the dirt with her arms folded, tears then started to show in her eyes slightly.

Everyone felt a little sad for Amethyst. Steven then went forward to comfort the purple quartz.

''Amethyst, come on. Just because Jasper says that you're a mistake, doesn't matter. Who you are isn't about where you came from. It's all about taking control of your own identity, who you wanna be. It's what we all work hard to do. It's all about what and who you care for! That's the prime thing on what really matters.'' Steven said gently as he put his hand on her shoulder. Amethyst turned to face him with a deadpan look on her face.

''Really? Is that what you meant when you fought me on the cloud arena?'' She growled, Steven tried to answer back but Amethyst kept on growling.

''Or when said that I rebuilt the communication hub back then?! How you actually said that you didn't want to be Tiger Millionaire anymore because of me?! You think that I WAS BETRAYING GARNET AND PEARL, IS THAT WHAT YOU GUYS MEAN?!'' Amethyst roared at the gang,

''NO! no...I was only saying that stuff so you'd stop thinking about Jasper. I attempted that, and I failed.'' Steven said, he then sat beside the purple quartz. And just like what happened at the forge, The same thing that happened to Amethyst again...her bad memories flooded back though her mind.

 _I am not gonna let you stand there and remind me about all the things I hate about myself!_

 _I never asked to be made._

 _I'm just an embarrassment to you!_

 _You wanted me to be more like Pearl and now I am!_

 _You wanted me to be stronger! I'm doing it! I'm being what you want!_

 _Rose said...that I'm perfect...just the way I am._

 _Oh, good... You didn't need me at all..._

 _No! I get mad at myself! That's, ugh, the thing I do. I get mad at myself and then it makes me suck at everything I do even more._

 _Hah...I know what's wrong with me. I'm not supposed to be small. And everyone's always acting like there's no problem. You can be anything you want to be. No! I can't. Huh...I can't even be the one thing I'm supposed to be you know?_

''Amethyst?'' Just hearing the one person that she knew the most made the purple quartz slip back to reality.

''(sighs) I'm sorry Ste-man. I didn't mean for this to happen. I wanna be my old self again but...'' The purple quartz started, Steven the put his arm around her. ''It's alright, I know how it feels. And like I said, I was just saying all that horrible stuff so you'd stop thinking about beating Jasper.'' He said as he helped her up onto her feet.

Amethyst then sighed in sadness before speaking honestly with her friends. ''Well, it's true. You were right'' She said, everyone looked at her with a hint of feeling sorry for her. ''Exactly Amy, it's all about...'' Bismuth started, only to be cut off again. ''No...he was right about one thing...I did rebuild the hub.'' Amethyst spoke as she turned away from the gang. ''I used Peridot's pod because I wanted to form Sugilite again. But unfortunately, Pearl formed Sardonyx again. Then Pearl must have got the idea from me when I sneaked back to the temple.''

Once everyone heard her confession, the gasped in surprise. ''But...why? Why didn't you tell Garnet that day?'' Steven said, sounding a bit upset. ''I wanted to, but I didn't know how to without hurting her feelings. Just, please don't tell her.'' Amethyst said.

Bismuth then walked up to her and tilted her head upwards. She then explained that Ruby isn't always the sharpest tool but she was always strong in heart. ''You see Amethyst, we all make mistakes in life, and sometimes even let them overcome us. But we should let that one thing stop us from being who we want to be.'' The rainbow gem explained. Amethyst then looked towards the rest of the gang who nodded their heads in agreement and even Steven himself.

''Amethyst, the veal veason vhy Bizmuth let me out of my bubble was because Garnet vanted me to make her a promise if I ever got came back from being poofed: To look after you and remind you about who you are.'' The yellow quartz said as she placed her hand on her older sister's shoulder.

''You're right, you guys are right!'' Amethyst said happily, as she started to get her usual self back everyone agreed with her. ''Yeah!'' They cheered, oblivious to the fact that IT was watching them from behind. ''It's all about who I wanna be!'' Amethyst continued, just hearing that outburst from the gem had lit up a spark within the gem's heart. ''Yeah!'' the gang cheered again. ''So it is, it really is about who I am!'' Amethyst yelled, her voice echoing through the canyon. ''Yeah!'' the gang cheered again ''And on that account, I wanna be the Gem who's gonna beat Jasper right into the dirt!''

Once everyone heard what the purple quartz said, they didn't cheer. ''Yeah!'' (Well, almost all of them).

''Huh?'' Steven said.

''What?'' Jade gasped.

''No.'' Bismuth said quietly.

''Cheeze.'' Citrine said happily, everyone then looked at her. She then shyfully walked ''Er...sorry about zat.'' She said sheepishly. Before Amethys could walk off, Peridot stopped her''Wait, Amethyst please don't. I'm begging you, please don't fight her. I mean, did you not see this hole? Jasper is the ultimate Quartz WARRIOR!'' The green gem screamed. Amethyst could only rebel against the gang's pleas.

''Oh I'm doing this alright.'' The purple quartz responded, ''You really think you can just take on Jasper just like that?'' Jade asked nervously, her body begining to tremble a little. ''Yeah Jade, and I'm not just doing this for myself, but I'm also doing this for all the weird holes out here! Like this guy. Then skinny up ther oh, and, and, and this mess.'' Amethyst said, as she jestured the exit holes in the canyon. When everyone saw the last hole, Peridot looked nervous.

''Er...Amethyst?...that's'' Peridot began, only to be cut off again by the purple quartz. ''Yeah, whoever this gem was, I bet she was a great one.'' She said, filled up with a lot of pride. Peridot then walked over to the hole and inspected it. ''No, no no I don't mean that, just hold on a sec.'' Peridot said as she just when the rest of the gang followed her. She then got out from her hair...the thing that was suppose to be her weapon, only it wasn't the same. She then used her weapon to scan the hole. ''Something's not right here. The marks on this exit hole are new ones. This hole's been dug out. Recently, around...'' Peridot said, she stopped when she looked at the date on when it was dug out.

Everyone looked at Peridot's weapon's screen and saw the date. ''The hole was dug out while we were in Bismuth's forge and attempting to heal Jade.'' Peridot said as she also explained that she upgraded the catapult that she was given and why. ''Do you think it was a prairie dog? Er...a...really big one?'' Steven said before he looked at the gang very awkwardly.

Peridot only groaned slightly in response before she walked down the path further. She then saw two things: The line was now glowing rapidly and a much bigger problem. ''Oh my stars, there's more of them.'' She said as everyone looked to see a lot of holes with bars on them. ''Woah.'' Amethyst said as she gazed in horror. ''Stars above.'' Bismuth said as Citrine held onto her arm and Jade hid behind the rainbow gem. ''These exit holes are really scary.'' Jade said to her own friends.

''No Jade. These are not exit holes anymore.'' Peridot said as she glared at the horrific sight. Steven, Jade and Citrine then decided to take a closer look at what the cages were suppose to be. ''If zese are not exit holes...zen...'' Citrine started before Steven finished her saying for her ''..What...are they?'' He said.

Right at that moment, a giant hand attempts to claw the trio who luckilly managed to get back at the last second. Jade screamed in the process. ''STEVEN! JADE!'' Bismuth and Peridot yelled, they then ran over to the two and pulled them away. ''Citrine! you ok?'' Amethyst asked her goofy friend, she nodded to say she was alright before Bismuth then went over to the cage. ''Alright uppercrust! You're gonna regr...no...it...it can't be.'' Bismuth said as she shapeshifted her weapons into hammers, but then she changed them back to normal and realised something.

This wasn't any corrupted gem.

This was one of her's

There was no denying it. That familiar mixture of brown and orange skin. That whitish orange hair. And most of all...that hexigonal gemstone with several patterns made from brown and orange on it.

''Biggs?'' Bismuth gasped horrifically. Everyone looked in sadness as the rainbow gem attempted to talk to her late old ally. ''Biggs, it's me Bismuth! Nice job on the shapeshift, but it's ok now. You can change back.'' She said as a couple of tears rolled down her face.

''Bismuth?'' Steven said to his rainbow friend. She ignored him as she attempted to speak to the corrupted gem some more. ''BIGGS PLEASE CHANGE BACK! YOU'RE STARTING TO SCARE ME A LITTLE! PLEASE WHAT HAPPENED TO...'' She screamed until...

''Bismuth!'' Steven yelled. As soon as he yelled, the gem turned towards him. ''I...I'm sorry Steven.'' The rainbow gem appologised as she hugged the half gem. Jade and Citrine soon joined in the hug without Peridot and Amethyst. They then looked upwards to see all the cages filled with corrupted gems and even cluster gems.

''Corrupted gems? In cages?'' Steven cringed, ''Everyone I knew has been corrupted?!'' Bismuth said angrilly as she stared at the gems that Amethyst and Steven had fought before. ''Aragonite, Phantom Quartz, Larimar, Watermelon Tourmaline, Serandite, Blue Topaz. My allies and enemies who were on earth were corrupted? So this is what Garnet and Pearl meant!'' Bismuth yelled angrilly. ''This. Is. Awful.'' Jade said as she shuddered even harder than before.

''Who vould even, do somthing like zis?'' Citrine asked nervously. Amethyst gasps in surprise as sees a familiar gem in her sights from behind a cloud of dust. ''That's who Citrine.'' She said as she glared angrilly. ''Jasper.'' Steven said as he and Peridot cringed a little. Jade backed off along with Citrine. But Bismuth just shapeshifts her hands into blades and Amethyst angrilly summons her weapon.

This was bad, a tense moment. The real battle...was about to begin.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Hope you like this next chapter and Happy new year to all.**

 **(25/04/2017: I've updated this part of the fanfic with Citrine, so if there's anything wrong just let me know)**


	10. Earthlings

**Right everyone, this is it. The showdown on earthlings! Enjoy**

* * *

 **Earthlings**

It was right there that Steven and the others realised that they had come across Jasper and other corrupted gems. The horrid mutated monsters growled menacingly, the gang was currently viewing the orange quartz from behind the red sandstone wall.

''Jasper!'' Amethyst growled as she stepped forwards. Bismuth held her back a little as she also glared at the orange quartz. ''So it's true. Jasper is still active!'' Bismuth said as she attempted to keep everyone from blowing their hiding spot. Jade and Citrine were peering behind The red sandstone, but not that close. ''Er, you guys...What's Jasper doing?'' Peridot asked, ''She's been collecting Monsters. Or in this case, corrupted gems.'' Steven said as he looked back at the green gem.

''This is horrible, even I couldn't do a cruel thing like my original commander.'' Jade cringed, Citrine attempted to comfort the young nephrite which worked...but only for a few seconds. The snow monster then roared which scared the gang and was then interupted. ''PIPE DOWN YOU WORTHLESS RUNT!'' Jasper yelled as she kicked the metal bar on the cage. The corrupted gem went back a little as this happened, the gang gasped in horror as this happened except Bismuth who glared at the ultimate quartz in utter fury. She clutched her fists so hard that she managed to shapeshift her two hands into a pair of hammers with spikes on the end.

''Nobody messes with Ocean like that. Nobody!'' The rainbow gem silently snarled. ''You will take orders from me now!'' Jasper growled, Bismuth was at her limit. She had a sudden urge to shatter the ultimate Quartz until Jade grabbed her hammer-hand and shook her head at Bismuth. ''Come to think of it, you used to be a Quartz too, didn't you? So...What happened to you?'' The snow monster growled at Jasper after she finished speaking.

''She eez in pain and still suffering.'' Citrine said sadly as she as she stopped glowing. In the process, her gem stopped glowing as well. ''Whenever something horrible and sad like this happens, Citrine loses her powers which makes her vulnerable. This is one of the reasons why she got poofed in the first place.'' Amethyst spoke quietly while keeping an eye on her target.

''Tch. So disgraceful. I can't believe I've gone around in order to recruiting you freaks, just like the ones in the Crystal Gem's Temple. I'd say, you're all bad, just like that Crystal runt.'' Hearing that insult, Amethyst growled in anger. Attempting to poof Jasper from behind. ''Just look at you horrible lot. This planet just ruins everything about Gemkind. Well, 'chuckles' except for me.'' Jasper said to the corrupted gem.

Bismuth then hid the gang behind the rock before looking back at Jasper. ''The only thing that ruins this planet, is you Jasper.'' She whispered before turning to the gang who looked at the rainbow gem. ''I think it's wise to go back to the temple for reinforcements. We can't fight all those monsters and her alone.'' Peridot said to the gang, Jade agreed along with Citrine.

''Yeah, good idea. Amethyst, Bismuth, let's go. We gotta...'' Steven began, only to see that the purple quartz and the rainbow gem had gone. The gang, panicked for a few seconds as they tried to find where they had gone until Steven spotted them.

Pointing to where the missing gems were, Steven called them but they just ignored him. Amethyst was planning to take down Jasper and Bismuth was working on freeing her corrupted allies. ''Hang on you guys, I'll get you out.'' The rainbow gem whispered while shifting her hand into a file. She then worked on freeing her friends before she noticed Amethyst shuffling towards the ultimate quartz and gasped horrifically at this.

''I'm not gonna let this misserable planet twist me, like it did to you.'' Jasper said, the corrupted gem then growled at her again as Citrine got more and more upset. That was all the yellow gem felt before the monster beside her scared her nearly out of her gem. Amethyst continued to shuffle towards Jasper as she was still speaking. ''Your weakness...is the prime thing which embarrasses Homeworld. You'll suffer because it's what you **Always** deserve.'' Jasper said menacingly, putting her finger on the monster's head. Amethyst at that point had managed to reach the point where she could pounce on Jasper.

''We always only get what we deserve, every one of us. Isn't that right, **Amethyst**?!'' The orange brute said before she spoke loudly. The mention of her name had also put Amethyst off, she then gasped before losing her footing, causing her to fall off the edge and behind Jasper.

''Oh no.'' Bismuth whispered to herself. She then saw the two quartzes get to their feet and that was a real problem. She had to choose whether to free her corrupted friends or help Amethyst. She thought and thought and thought...until...she had an idea.

* * *

''What are you doing here, you worthless runt? You here for a rematch?'' Jasper said as she turned her head towards Amethyst's. The purple quartz then stood her ground and yelled at her nemesis. ''I'm here to win, against you!'' The screams weren't enough to scare Jasper, she just turned around to face the young quartz. ''You were always meant to have a fate for losing...The very moment you came out wrong.'' The ultimate quartz's words made the purple quartz afraid a little. Just then, Steven came running up to her side along with Jade and Citrine who looked to be battle ready. ''None of that is true you Liar!'' The boy yelled harshly towards the homeworld brute.

''Rose Quartz. Of course, what else. Your allies would never be far away from you.'' The ultimate quartz said, she then looked at Jade and Citrine before smirking. ''And look who you've got now: the uncorrupted, useless Nephrite captain and and a defected Citirine. But of course, why would they be around you?'' Hearing that, Citrine attempted to answer the question. ''Oh oh oh, I know. Because ve are such great...'' She started to answer, until Jasper harshly cut her off. ''WRONG! They have no place in this planet, nor any world out there.'' Steven got very mad at Jasper at this point. Jade was starting to shiver a little and Amethyst.

''Wh...what do you mean?'' Jade asked nervously, Jasper then told a blunt but honest truth. ''Every Gemkind: Rubies, Quartzes, Pearls, Nephrites, Sapphires, Peridots, Bismuths and all various types of gems are made for only one purpose: **To serve the order of the Diamonds!** '' She said, Bismuth was watching from above as she explained what Jasper was talking about. ''Those who can't fit inside the order must be purged at once! To come out misshapen, to reshape yourself outside your purpose, to take control of your own identity, and to defend this ruined, worthless planet is a disgrace!'' Hearing the ultimate quartz say about what homeworld would do had made the gang cringe a lot. Infuriated by those words had made Bismuth start to bend the cage's bars with a really powerful yank.

Suddenly, a timid voice spoke from behind the canyon wall. ''Th...this planet isn't all b...bad!'' Peridot squeaked, everyone then looked at the green gem and that included Jasper as well. As soon as the ultimate quartz saw her, the little green gem then went behind the wall. ''Peri...'' Jade said before she was grabbed by the ultimate quartz herself. ''You...you're gonna serve me from now on! And you...what are you doing here?'' Jasper said to Jade and then Peridot, she then looked out from behind the canyon to speak. ''I...I'M A CRYSTAL GEM NOW!'' She screamed as she summons her weapon in catapult mode. It looked to be like the catapult that Bismuth gave her, only that it was like a gem destablizer fused with a replicator wand except it looked like a homeworld weapon. ''I'm not afraid of an evil quartz!'' Peridot screamed again, aiming her catapult at Jasper and ready to fire.

Jasper then summons her crash helmet and Steven summons his shield which surprises Amethyst. Jade then shapesifted around the ultimate quartz and summoned her magical weapons, even Citrine summoned her own weapon from her chest gem, it was a small gold version of the lazer light cannon that Rose had left greg. It was even smaller than Citrine herself. ''Er...Citrine, why do you have a cannon?'' Steven asked. ''Zis my iz a Morning Ztar. Iz mostly used a tranzbort for me and otherz.'' The yellow gem explained to steven.

Just then Jasper had started to get angry which startled the gang, but yet Peridot didn't back down one bit. ''I'm...We're not afraid of you, you Monster! I've got metal powers, so I'll show you what happens when you mess with the Crystal Gems!'' Peridot said confidently, as she tried to metalbend a metal rod, unfortunately it remained stuck in the ground.

All the while, everyone was looking at the green gem in confusion. ''Aw, jeez.'' Amethyst said, putting her face in her hand in embarrasment. Citrine and Jade looked confused as Steven. ''One Moment you guys.'' Peridot said nervously.

''Does anyone have somethin' to say?'' Jasper yelled impaciently. ''No! It's just us Jasper.'' Steven said, preparing for battle. ''The three of us.'' Jade said with confidence. ''Make it four.'' Citrine said happily as she glowed with pride. ''Add one more.'' Bismuth said from above as she jumped down from the corrupted gem cage.

Jasper then realised that the gem who jumped down, was her old enemy who she thought was shattered before the gem war ended. ''YOU!'' She yelled, clenching her fists as hard as she could. ''Yep, the original blacksmith is back.'' The rainbow gem said before she shapeshifted her hands into katars.

Five gems against the ultimate quartz, that was something that the rainbow gem had thought about since she had a plan to lure her into the middle of the canyon where she would release her old allies and possible enemies. ''Fine! I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON!'' Jasper screamed as she glared angrilly at the rainbow gem who winked at her mockingly.

''That's right you uppercrust! It's just us, against you!'' Jade yelled, for the first time in her gemlife. She felt courage in her heart. She wasn't doing this to face her fear or to get her crew back. She was doing this, for her crew, her friends and more importantly, for Earth. That was the moment that Jade realised, she had become part of the Crystal Gems. The feeling didn't approve with the Purple quartz as she growled in fustration.

''Ughh! Would you guuuys! Stay, OUT OF THIS!'' Amethyst screamed as she picked up Steven, Jade and Citrine, she then threw them over t'wards Peridot. Steven landed on his feet, but Jade unfortunately, landed on the canyon floor, getting her outfit dirty in the process. Bismuth and Citrine was also shoved back by Amethyst and decided that it would best to let the young quartz take care of Jasper for a little bit. ''Amethyst...'' Steven said as he looked worryingly at his family member. Citrine was too much the same as Steven as she wanted to fight beside her sister.

Would Amethyst be able to take out Jasper on her own? That was a real problem for the gang.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a nearby part of the canyon.

IT was walking towards the nearest warp pad in sadness. In that huge armor of her's, she thought about how she was going to free her crew.

''I can't go back empty handed. But I can't hold those gems against their will.'' She said sadly, thinking about what would happen if she went back empty handed.

Looking back, she had to make the most important decision of her life. What was it going to be?

* * *

Back with the gang.

Amethyst was preparing to fight the ultimate quartz once again. ''It's just you and me, Jasper...One on one!'' She yelled as she took out her new whip and Whiped Jasper's face before the orange gem could even punch her. She then took out her old whip before she used both whips on Jasper, sending her flying into the canyon wall behind.

''Go Amethyst!'' Steven Cheered, Jade and Citrine joined in as well. ''Amethyst, Amethyst, She's our gem. If she can't do it, no one can.'' They cheered. As they cheered, Amethyst seemed to have the upperhand.

''Aw yeah, who's the runt now you clod?!'' Amethyst said with pride, Peridot then groaned in annoyance as she muttered about those words being her line. Jasper had then gotten up with surprisingly no damage on her. ''Are you ready for more?'' The purple quartz continued to say as Jasper still stood. Amethyst then whipped her face, Jasper then turned her head towards the young gem unaffected by the attack.

Amethyst was then caught off-guard because of Jasper's reaction to the attack. ''Um, th-there's more where that came from!'' She said, starting to panic. She continued to attack Jasper but mearly pushes her back with the effects of her whips. It got worse when Jasper shrugged off the attack with such power. Amethyst gasped as this, as did the others...oblivious to the fact that a shadow passed behind Peridot. ''Uh oh.'' Steven said nervously, ''Come on Amethyst, get outta there. You gotta know when to bail.'' Bismuth whispered to herself while watching the purple quartz struggle.

Then, Cracking her two whips together which sent purple flames down them, Amethyst did her usual spin-dash attack, only this time, she was engulfed in a purple firey wheel. She then dashed towards Jasper and collides with her causing an explosion of smoke and a little bit of purple flames.

''Did eet vork?'' Citrine asked worryingly as the smoke started to clear. Amethyst was on the floor coughing as she looked up to see what good her attack did against the ultimate quartz. However, she gasped while seeing a horrific sight, Jasper was standing directly in front of her, unaffected with mearly dirt and ashes on her suit.

''Ugh, Is it sinking in yet?'' Jasper said while brushing off the ashes. ''Are you SERIOUS?!'' Amethyst yelled in annoyance. Just when she was about to attack again, the ultimate quartz kicked her. Amethyst yelped in pain as she flew backwards. ''Oh no, Amethyst!'' Steven and Jade said as the purple quartz landed roughly on the dirt and as she got to her feet, the orange brute herself walked towards her menacingly. ''You never even had a chance.'' Jasper said while attempting to shatter the one runt that she despised over all the prime and beta gems who came out.

''Neither will you once I beat you Jasper!'' Bismuth said as she came from the side and tackled the ultimate quartz. Now it was Bismuth's turn to fight Jasper. Steven, Jade and Citrine then ran over to the young gem and helped her, but she just didn't want their help.

Bismuth meanwhile, was able to land multiple blows on Jasper but they were only minor hits which hurt her. She transformed her hands into multiple weapons to fight with and she had even freed her allies to help her fight the ultimate quartz but it wasn't enough, those corrupted gems were poofed and her hand weapons weren't of much use anymore.

''Misserable attempts, hollow gem!'' Jasper snarled as she attempted to headbutt Bismuth with her crash helmet still on. ''Using your hands is a waste of talent on a gem. Use a weapon, or are you too scared?'' Laughing at the rainbow gem, Jasper then received a metal twack off of the iron bar that Bismuth was using in order to defend herself. ''I'm not afraid, but if you insist.''

As Bismuth's gem then glowed and a handle poked out of it. She then grabbed the handle and then revealed that she was holding a hammer. The top was purple on two parts while the middle of it was plum. There was a bronze star in the middle which looked like her tattoo. The handle was a dark redish plum and the inside of the top part was just like her gemstone and coloured with lots of colours.

Steven gasped in awe as he saw that new weapon as Bismuth used it to slam the ultimate quartz across the canyon and into another wall, still gaining no damage. The fight went on for a few minutes and by then, Jasper had grabbed Bismuth's fists and slammed her into the ground. The rainbow gem was then seeing the ultimate quartz from upside down. ''Seriously Bismuth? Your anger is your downfall. You ended up being a discrace to Bismuths. You couldn't even protect your own friends. Especially Purity after what happened with these weak gems.'' Jasper sneered at Bismuth.

Realising, what Jasper was talking about, Bismuth nearly snapped. ''What?! What do you know about her? Is she alright?'' She gasped worryingly, Jasper didn't answer and just continued to fight Bismuth anyway. ''ANSWER ME! YOU'LL TELL ME EVERYTHING RIGHT NOW!'' With that, the rainbow gem lunged for Jasper who stepped to one side causing the rainbow gem to miss her all together. Everyone gasped at what Jasper did next.

Bismuth was grabbed by the legs and swung around very fast until Jasper let go and sent her crashing into the canyon wall beside the purple quartz. ''BISMUTH!'' Steven, Amethyst and Jade yelled in worry as she then fell beside the Amethyst. Jasper then advanced towards the group and had attempted to take them down. Citrine then used her cannon to blast projectiles at Jasper but nothing she had were sinking into the Ultimate Quartz, she was then thrown as Amethyst, giving the two quartz sisters a lot of damage. Steven then noticed an injector on the cliff and summoned his shield before throwing it at the abandoned machine.

''HEADS UP YOU GUYS!'' Steven yelled as the machine fell, luckily Amethyst and Jasper jumped out the way and Jade and Citrine pulled Bismuth out of the way before it crashed. Steven then ran over to his buddies and attempted to help. ''She's too strong. I can't defeat her.'' Bismuth groaned as she attempted to get to her feet. ''Bismuth no. You can't fight while in this condition.'' Jade said, trying to keep the rainbow gem from getting any more injuries.

The gang knew it was hopeless to defeat Jasper. Peridot couldn't even pull the metal out of the ground and had attempted to use her catapult to blast Jasper but it wasn't enough at all. Citrine was running out of dreams and therefore hope.

Jade had even attempted to fight back against Jasper but it she was no match for the ultimate quartz' power.

In the end, there was nothing the gang could do...all except for one person...Steven!

''Steven...I can't win, none of us can. No matter what we do or no matter how hard I work, Jasper came out right...and I came out...all wrong...'' Amethyst admitted in defeat. Everyone looked at Steven with sad faces. ''She's right. Even my friends weren't able to take her out. She just plowed through us.'' Bismuth said.

Jade then tried to get Steven out of there along with Citrine. But Steven would not give up.

''That's just what Jasper wants you guys to thinks!'' Steven yelled, Amethyst then looked her friend with a sad face. ''She's a liar you guys. I mean, she's the only one who thinks you should be like her!'' Hearing that speech from Steven, Peridot and Citrine were starting to get a little bit more determined to fight.

''But Steven, what abo...'' Amethyst started only to be cut off by the half gem himself. ''Come on, stop trying to be like Jasper. You're nothing like that Liar! You're just like me and Citrine.'' He said as he was determined not to give up. ''Bu...but, why Steven. We gave up on trying to be...'' Bismuth began until Steven answerd the question that she needed to hear. ''That's because we're all not like anybody. And yeah, I know it sucks..''

The others were about to talk until they were interupted by Jasper. The ultimate quartz had managed to lift up the injector and toss it to one side. Even though things were in a bit of a nutshell at the moment, Steven still spoke. ''But at least I've got you. And you've got us Amy. So please, stop leaving us out of these things.'' He said as he teared up slightly.

Upon the cliff while watching the battle.

IT stared down at Steven who gave his motivational speech, she then looked at the others who got to their feet and prepared to fight.

She then realised that there was no point in running from a fight. ''There is no honor in running from a fight.'' The armor gem said before she slid down the rock wall unnoticed.

On the ground, Bismuth then spoke up while getting to her feet...as did the others.

''He's right Amy, you can do this. Who cares what that brute thinks!'' The rainbow gem said happily as she attempted to get to her feet.

''Iz tru, Jasper's got the flaw of every tyrant. She doesn't know love or friendship like I have with you and Rosie.'' Citrine said, full of empathy.

''She's just a big bully who pushes everyone around.'' Jade said as she slightly smiled.

''And even if we do get beaten, it's not like we give up or attempt to get stronger. We gotta move on with who we choose to be.'' Peridot yelled as she still attempted to pull the metal rod out of the ground.

''Us worse gems should always stick together. That's right isn't it?'' The purple quartz said back to her one and only pal as she sniffled. ''That's why we're always gonna be the best.'' Steven said as held out his hand to Amethyst. Chuckiling, she took his hand and got to her feet, feeling like her old self again. Suddenly, she hugged Steven which caused the two to become engulfed in a brilliant flash of light just as Jasper was coming for them. The light then exploded with a big puff of smoke which covered that part of the canyon.

As the smoke cleared off, it revealed something or rather yet...someone. A face emerged from the smoke, a brown face with peach freckles on her face. The eyes then opened before hair covered the left eye.

Everyone was completely stunned by this...well Peridot was. Citrine, Jade and Bismuth stared at what they were seeing in awe. Jasper and IT were as confused at what they were both seeing at this point until...the gem started to speak.

''What a beau-tiful day!'' The gem said as she reached out towards the sky. Steven and Amethyst had actually fused together.

The fusion was slightly taller than Jasper and Bismuth, she had three arms (two on her left and one on her right) Her hair was shorter than Amethyst's and resembled Steven's hair She had plump lips, a small nose, a round face and their outfit was similar to what the two kids were wearing before they fused. The fusion had a pale mauve version of Amethyst's usual top under an off shoulder tank top that closely resembled what Steven wore everyday, even including his pants which were now shorts. She was also wearing dark mauve boots and leggings that Amethyst would usually wear.

The two gemstones that Amethyst and Steven usually had were on both the chest and belly, only now...they were both brown.

''Oh my stars! They fused!'' IT yelled from behind the gang which blew her whole cover. ''Grrr! Who are you suppose to be?!'' Jasper yelled in anger before the fusion then stopped for a moment to think. ''Oh yeah, who am I now? I feel like Amethyst would know this.'' She said while thinking to herself(lves). The gang and even IT were so excited to hear about hearing what the fusion's name would be. ''Forget your name you clod! You've got a fight to win!'' Peridot yelled as she pointed towards Jasper.

Bismuth then walked up to the 'her sized fusion' and looked at her with care. ''Aw, she's like...A humungous scrumptious chocolate cake.'' She said while viewing the fusion's appearance. Jade, IT and Citrine. were then looking at the fusion as if she were a complete new person all together.

''Amazing. I never knew what fusion was like until now.'' IT said in amazement from inside her armor.

''C'est la fusion. She iz a perfect example of how gems can be free mizz IT.'' Citrine said sweetly to the armored gem. Jade was also amazed by the fusion herself. ''So, if she's now a fusion of Steven and Amethyst, what do we call her? Stevethyst?'' Jade wondered curiously.

''Well to be honest...'' The fusion started before thinking of the name that she was.

''I think...a Rose Quartz...'' She continued as she pulled out the shield of Rose Quartz and tossed it upwards.

''...and an Amethyst...'' She then pulled out amethyst's whip.

''...make a...'' The fusion then whiped the shield as they both glowed, she then spun around infinitely with the weapon fully generated. Jasper and the others were looking at this fusion while she fell. She then landed on the tip of her toes before revealing her weapon to as a giant yoyo.

''.. **Smoky Quartz**.'' The fusion known as Smoky quartz and Citrine said together. ''Jinx!'' Smoky and Citrine said happily together. IT and Jade then prepared to attack the ultimate quartz along with Bismuth and IT. ''Is fusion the only trick that you Crystal Gems knowabout?!'' Jasper yelled angrilly as her opponents approched. ''I got plenty of tricks. Ya ever see sink the dink?'' Smoky Said cheerfully as she uses her yo-yo to hit Jasper in the face and stomach, one after the other before landing a third hit on her which causes her to get knocked her to the ground.

Peridot, Citrine and Jade laughes while this happens. IT was then about to give a speech to Jasper until she decided ' _Forget it, what's the use of giving a speech when she's about to get her losing battle?_ ' Bismuth then shapeshifted her arms and stretched them toward the ultimate quartz and whacked her off of the two walls until she broke free. Jasper then growled in fustration at losing to A brown fusion, a rainbow gem and an armored foe. She then started running towards her enemies and did her Dash attack with ultimate power and charged towards the gang.

IT was about to attack the orange quartz head on, but ended up being smashed to pieces while using her gem weapon. The armor went everywhere and having hit of the shoulder gem, Jasper bounced off it and back towards some of the canyon walls behind. ''Oh my stars!'' Citrine gasped as she watched the armored gem get smashed to pieces She then aimed herself towards Bismuth and Smoky again to try and shatter them again.

''Woah-oh. Time to fly.'' Smoky said as she tosses her yo-yo up towards a rock above her which grapled onto it. She then used it as a rope to dodge Jasper's attack, just before she could even hit her. Bismuth shapeshifted her legs in order to avoid the gem's attack which worked effectively. Jasper then dashed in the wall uncontrollably and that caused the wall to crack up with all her monsters in it. It eventually collapsed and the corrupted gems escaped their hollow prisons with Bismuth helping them out.

''Go you guys! Get out of here and don't look back.'' The rainbow gem said to her allies and enemies as they all ran off from Jasper. When Smoky Quartz landed, she watched her ally destroy the metal bars that were holding the gems prisoner. After Jasper was finally able to get out of her powerball form, it was too late. The corrupted gems had already fled. ''NO!'' She yelled, the gems all ran off deeper into the canyon. ''My Army!'' Peridot laughed as Jasper yelled at her former soon to be army. ''Take that you clod! Then Take this!'' Even though Peridot spoke, her efforts to get the metal rod out of the ground was futile.

Jade then attacked Jasper with a Magic blast along with Citrine with her cannon blast which created a huge lazer blast. Jasper attempted to fight them both off but it was no use for her. Looking around for another chance, she then saw that the snow monster was still in her cage along with The Slinker and the pufferfish who were trying to free themselves. Jasper then pushed past her two attackers and dashed towards her chance.

Smoky noticed what Jasper was trying to do and then with her mighty yo-yo, she skillfully attacked the ultimate quartz with single trick that she could muster and she did them multiple times which even included a spin attack. Jasper then dodged the fusion's next attack and continued her way over to the corrupted gems. ''Aw, leaving so soon Jaspie?'' Smoky said as Bismuth tried to Stop her from reaching her former allies.

Upon reaching the cage bars, Jasper turned to her enemies angrilly. ''Jasper, don't. Whatever happened to Ocean will happen to you as well.'' Bismuth attempted to warn the quartz, but this was her response. ''I WILL NOT! BE BEATEN BY ANOTHER FUSION!'' The ultimate quartz yelled as she then grabbed the snow monster's jaws and pushing the slinker in with the pufferfish. There were two bright lights that engullfed the four gems.

''What the...?'' Smoky said as she viewed the light. ''Oh mes étoiles.'' Cirtine gasped along with a frightened Jade. When the light faded, there were two corrupted gems: one with Jasper's gemstone on here nose and another that looked like a giant spider.

The giant spider fusion then pounced towards Bismuth and chomped on her with it's big plant like mouth...well it didn't really, but it would have...If Bismuth hadn't have shapeshifted here hands into pickaxes. She used her weapons to swing the spider around until it bit her arm. ''Ow! You little...'' The rainbow gem yelled as she threw the monster at the wall. Getting to it's feet, the spider then used it's tentacles to grab the legs of Citrine and Jade. They attempted to hold onto the pieces of the smashed injector but it was no use, they kept going towards the monster. Bismuth attempted to distract the gem but had no luck.

Suddenely...An arrow appeared out of nowhere and struck the corrupted fusion in the back. It wasn't a second after that thousands of them came raining down on top of the gem and that caused it to poof. The two gems of the corrupted fusion then landed on the ground uncracked and Bismuth ran over to her allies to make sure they were alright. ''Jade, Citrine, did that thing hurt you?'' She asked, ''Yeah, we're alright." Jade answered after being asked. She then wondered how Smoky was doing in her fight.

* * *

While the trio were fighting the huge gem, Smoky was busy fighting the corrupted Jasper fusion. It crawled over towards the quartz fusion and attempted to claw her, but luckily Smoky Quartz avoided the attacks. She then flipped backwards along with her yo-yo as she prepared for something special. ''Hang on a sec, I've got a move that will really blow you away.'' Smoky joked as she used her weapon as a fan to blow the corrupted fusion away, it wasn't enough as the fusion still advanced towards her but Smoky still did her stuff.

''Don't worry. It's cool if you don't love it. Cuz I've already got three huge fans!'' Smoky joked again as she summoned two more yo-yo fans which caused the corrupted fusion to go up into a sand tornado. That caused the snow monster and Jasper to unfuse, but Jasper wouldn't give up that easily as she grabbed onto the wild creature. ''Come on! We can beat them! If we stay together!'' The ultimate quartz said as the two gems started to fuse again. Unfortunately the corrupted gem didn't want to fuse and ended up canceling the process and both started to plummet to the ground screaming.

On the ground, Smoky and Citrine were sitting on the broken injector as they watched what was happening. ''Pngeyeeeeeeeow, Kapow!'' Smoky said as the two gems crashed onto the floor of the canyon. ''Great job Smoky, Oh, thank you, thank you Smoky.'' Smoky said to herself, even Citrine was congratulating her fused sister for beating Jasper before the Bismuth, Jade and an orange gem ran up to the pair. ''Way to go Smoky, That was incredible!'' Jade squealed excitingly. ''To think, Rose's fusion between Amy and Herself. Certainly not with the Amethyst Squad's leader but still awesome.'' Bismuth said before tossing Smoky's hair about.

This gem had short dark orange shoulder length hair that was half shaved on the right side of her head with a long bang of it partially covered her left eye. She also had a visor which was tinted red, a faded brown headband, light orange high heel boots, a darkish red, gold and maroon coloured homeworld suit with a yellow diamond shape on it and a pair of faded brown shorts. She was shorter than Jade, she was skinny like her and her head was a little bit squarish along with her chin, but mostly like a human's head. However, that wasn't the thing about this gem, what got the gang's attention was the back armor with the hexagon gem still in it's place. ''You? You're the armored gem! You're IT!.'' Jade said with such a surprised face. Bismuth then looked at the orange gem aka IT, she then looked at the hexagon on the armor. It didn't make sense to her at all. ''Hang on. I thought you were shattered, why aren't you?'' She said a little bluntly. Citrine and then turned to face the gem with a confused face.

''I agree, vhy eezn't she shattered?'' The french gem asked, IT then crouched down to the gem's height and showed her the truth. ''It's because this gem is a fake. It's really a force pulse generator. When a gem hits this thing, it triggers a blast that sends them back.'' The orange gem explained. ''But if that's not your gem, then where is it?'' Jade asked with a horrible thought about IT not having a gem at all. The gem then brushed aside her hair on the left side of her head, revealing a circular gemstone in her right eye which resembled a similar one to the lighthouse monster's gemstone but it was orange and half the size of it.

''Wow, that's amazing. A gem with her own gemstone in her right eye, even with a visor.'' Peridot yelled from a distance as she tried to use her catapult to shoot the metal rod out of the ground but it didn't work because of an unexpected 'Update' that caused her own weapon to shut down. ''I know right? When you fighting or running from your enemies, you get really good at hiding things.'' She yelled at the green gem before speaking normally to the others.

The gang then talked about how well they were able to take out their enemies and other sorts of stuff. IT then revealed her true name to be Imperial Topaz, a rogue homeworld gem who had fled from homeworld and was captured in the attempt. ''I kidnapped Jade because I needed to free my crew, But now thanks to you Jasper is about to be captured and my mission will be complete.'' She said thankfully to the gang.

Once the smoke cleared, the snow monster gots to it's feet and ran away from Jasper, deeper into the canyon. ''Ugh! Nobody I fuse with ever wants to stay.'' Jasper said sadly before she started to laugh. But all the while, something was definately up with her. ''Hahahahaha...Argh! Ugh!'' The ultimate quartz said, something was starting to take place on her very form. As Jasper turned her head towards her enemies, she saw that they were celebrating her defeat.

The gang continued talking and Smoky Quartz kept shaking her three hands, until they stoped celebrating upon noticing something that was off with Jasper: Down her left arm, they saw a teal and dark teal colour spread up it, there were even spikes growing like as fast as a snake could climb a tree.

''Ew, that's disgusting!'' Peridot yelled from her position as she still tried to lift the bar with the same result.

''Oh my stars, that looks awful!'' Jade said in horror.

''Zis cannot be good.'' Citrine said as she nearly gagged at the sight of the corruption spreading.

''It's a virus.'' Imperial Topaz said while trying to keep Citrine out of the way incase of quarantine.

''It's an infection.'' Bismuth said as she pulled out the breaking point.

''It's...corruption.'' Smoky Quartz said, her cheerful expression changing into a horrified one. She then unfused without warning to the gang as Steven and Amethyst fell onto the ground. Amethyst landed on her feet, but Steven fell on his back before getting up. The young boy started to make his way over, but only to have the purple quartz' hand on his shoulder. ''Steven, be careful what you're gonna do.'' Amethyst said as the others nodded in agreement with her. ''She's right, whatever infected her will probably infect you too.'' Imperial Topaz said firmly.

''But this just happened you guys. Maybe I can do something so help.'' Steven protested as he got to his feet and started walking slowly towards Jasper who glared menacingly at the young lad. ''Jasper it's alright. I'm right here in front of you.'' As he spoke, he moved closer to the ultimate quartz. ''Rose...'' Jasper growled as she clutched her infected arm, breathing ragged breaths. ''I'm not Rose Quartz, I'm Steven. I'm just trying to heal you.'' The half gem corrected as he licked his hand and started moving it towards Jasper's arm.

But the second that he was even near the corrupted arm, Jasper clawed him. ''STEVEN!'' The gang yelled as they saw the whole thing happen right in front of them. Jasper managed to tear the boy's shirt slightly and even knock off his sandles, but Steven wasn't hurt at all which was a good thing.

The boy looked at the torn shirt while Jade and Bismuth ran over to him in worry. Peridot on the other hand, still tried to move the metal rod again with her ferrokinesis but it still didn't budge one bit. Eventually, she gave up and ran back to the gang.

Amethyst then attempted to charge against Jasper along with Bismuth with the breaking point until Steven stops them both. ''Stop, don't do anything rash.'' The young boy said, Jade and Citrine even kept the rainbow gem back.

''Hahahaha, I see how you do it now Rose...'' Jasper started to speak, Bismuth then snapped and armed herself with the shattering weapon. ''His name is Steven!'' She yelled, the Beta quartz didn't flinch and that made everyone nervous. ''...You just want gems, but **After** they're worthless. You just wait, until after they've lost. Because when you're at the very bottom...you'll follow anybody and that...makes you feel like less...of a failure.'' The ultimate quartz said, her breath sounding ragged from the corruption process. Peridot and Imperial Topaz then joined the gang as the ultimate quartz noticed them.

''You see, just like these three runts that follow you weaklings. You've stripped them of everything. The Peridot's limb enhancers, the Nephrite's place, the topaz' armor, their statuses, their dignity.'' Jasper said as a threat, Jade teared up a little and IT looked down in shame. But Peri, she did no such thing except frown at the bully. ''I've still got one of those things.'' The little gem said while standing her ground bravely. ''How could you betray the Diamonds and side with Rose Quartz?!'' Jasper growled, ''Why? Why would you protect this useless mutant of a planet?'' As soon as the gang heard that word, they looked at Peridot for answers.

''It's not a shell you clod, there's so much life here.'' Peridot answered while gesturing the whole planet. ''Living here...is what I'm doing with my friend, I'm living here.'' Bismuth smiled at the periwinkle gem as she spoke, she then had a little vision of one of her old friends who had said something similar to Peri which caused her to tear up a little. ''I have been learning all about new things from myself all the time. Such as how I have been using my own weapon which I call, The Y-Stick.'' Peridot then summons her Y-Stick and shows everyone what it was capable of. ''...or like how I can make metal do my bidding.'' As she spoke, The metal rod she was trying to move had finaly fallen to the ground behind her which surprised the gang. My point being: Earth can set you free.''

''She's right, I got a chance to experience a lot of things with Steven and the crystal gems, I even got this new outfit.'' Jade said happily as she twirled around showing her outfit.

''And I know me and Imperia haven't been on Earth for zhat long (to herself: Vell a long time for me.) but ve know zhat zhere are zo many vonders and experiences to be seen.'' Citrine said as she glowed brightfully with happy thoughts. Imperia nodded in agreement before looking to Bismuth.

''You see Jasper.'' The rainbow gem started as Jasper looked up at the her angrilly.

''You'll never understand this place like me and my friends did, homeworld will never take this planet! All that talk about how gems could ignore their own potential and take control of their own identities, it wasn't just talk...it was the truth. Earth sets us free, especially me from this weapon.'' Bismuth continued as she showed the breaking point, she then turned to Steven and Amethyst who nodded in agreement.

Jasper did not take any of the advice well as the gang looked at her frightfully. ''Earth...is a prison. I got out because I'm better than this place! She said as the corruption continued to spread throughout her entire right arm. ''It's getting worse.'' Steven said worryingly. Jasper then turned towards the young boy. ''The reason that I came back, was to finish all of you off!''

The corruption continued to spread but this time, spikes were growing out of her body. ''Try not to move Jasper.'' Steven said before Jade held his hand firmly. ''It's only going to make it worse...'' Jade started until the ultimate quartz got to her feet and points at Jade then Steven. ''Stay out of this Nephrite! And you can't manipulate **me** Rose Quartz!'' Throughout her whole body, the corruption spread on her legs and now torso.

''I swear, I'm not manipulating, I'm only trying to help. That's all.'' Steven said as he got a little more scared. ''Help? HELP?!'' Jasper yelled angrilly as spikes started growing on her hair. ''I've been fighting from the second I broke free of the Earth's crust! Because of what **YOU** did to my colony!''

''Because of what **YOU** did to my planet!'' Jasper began to grown because of the corruption as she punches the ground. Jade got a little scared and hid behind the rainbow gem who glared angrily at the corrupted figure. ''It's not your planet!'' Bismuth yelled.

''Because of what **YOU** did to my Diamond!'' The whole gang stepped back as they watched the mutation take place. Upon hearing Jasper mention 'Diamond' Steven got a little confused. ''I...are you talking about Yellow Diamond?'' The young boy asked as Bismuth and IT knew who Jasper was talking about.

Jasper then stammers a little before yelling. ''Wha...er...No!...My Diamond! **Your** Diamond! **PINK DIAMOND**!'' And with that last scream and the corruption spreading on her face, the ultimate quartz was at a gigantic size and the corruption had caused the spikes to sharpen. Upon, looking up at the gang, the Jasper they knew was now one with the corrupted quartzes, even Biggs.

Before they knew it, the gem mutant lunged towards the gang and they all gasped in horror. ''Stay back, I'll take care of this!'' Bismuth yelled as she prepared the breaking point. Steven then saw what Bismuth was doing and then licked his hand in attempts to fix what had happened to Jasper. ''Bismuth Stop! I can fix Jasper!'' Running up towards the giant corrupted gem, Steven leaped up and tried to heal the ultimate quartz.

''Steven, DON'T!'' Bismuth yelled as the knob of the breaking point had already gone back. Everyone was now panicking at what was going on. Without knowing what would happen, Peridot used her ferrokinesis to thrust the metal rod forward.

The breaking point's knob went down sharply, Steven's healing spit hand had touched Jasper's gem and the metal rod went right through for Jasper's chest. The rest of the gang covered their eyes for a moment, until they saw what had happened.

The metal rod and the ultimate shattering weapon had gone right through Jasper's chest and Steven had his hand on Jasper's gem. Shaking, the ultimate quartz then glowed slightly before poofing in a huge explosion. The diamond cut gem then fell to the ground along with the young boy himself.

Bismuth then breathed heavily before rushing over to Steven and Hugging him tightly. ''What were you thinking? I could have shattered you or worse you could have been eaten!'' Steven just teared up a little before saying what he was trying to do to Jasper.

''She's not vorth your life. Besides, vhat vould ve do vithout you Ste-man?'' Citrine said frightfully before she faints with panic. Jade didn't say anything or didn't even haste to hug the young boy with a stream full of tears trinkling down her face.

''By the way Steven, You're welcome, for saving your life that is!'' Peridot said proudly before everyone smiled. The purple quartz then went over to the gemstone and got down on both her knees. ''Come here, sis.'' Amethyst sighed before she bubbled Jasper's gemstone and gave it to Bismuth. Steven walked up to Amethyst who then leaned against him. ''I couldn't save Jasper...I didn't even have time to get out my orcarina.'' Steven said he looked down in shame. ''Don't beat yourself up Steven. You've done well and thanks to all of you, my mission is partially complete.'' Imperia said as she put her hands on both shoulders of the young boy.

Steven then nodded his head in agreement as he smiled. Just then, a growling came from behind along with little screech. The gang turned around to see the orange north monster and the hand cluster was right infront of them.

''Biggs? Cobalt? Emerald?'' Bismuth said as she saw the beast walk slowly towards the rainbow gem, it then licked her playfully before the hand cluster's two hand then gently touched Bismuth's hand. ''I wish I could have been there for you.'' The gang then teared up a little as they saw Bismuth hug her original friends. As the two mutants then turned to leave, they turned to look at Bismuth one last time. ''Go on now. You're both free.'' And with that, the orange north monster bounded deeper into the canyon with the hand cluster slowly following behind.

''Farewell guys, you'll always be Crystal gems no matter what.'' Bismuth said to herself sadly. A moment passed before the gang's spirits kicked back in. ''Well, that's that I guess. So let's go home you guys. I wanna show Garnet that we beat Jasper together.'' Jade said happily as she ran back towards the warp pad. The gang soon ran off to find her, while IT was collecting her armor pieces.

When the orange gem then picked up her armor pieces, she ran off to the Crystal Gems again...oblivious to the same hidden gem from the outskirts of the forge. ''Hmm, Does that boy ever give in? Maybe when he learns the truth, I'll reveal myself to the crystal gems once more.'' The mysterious figure said as she disappeared again.

* * *

Back at the barn's warp pad

The entire gang warped back to the barn as they laughed and told their greatest moments and the recent events.

''...Ooh ooh ooh, When we all get to the barn, I'm gonna build a giant metal yo-yo with that fusion of the two of you guys! Amethyst, Steven, you're gonna have to catch and throw the weapon for me.'' Peridot said excitingly as she put her arm around her french friend.

''Nope. I don't wanna do anything for like a month.'' Amethyst said as the others looked at her with relief. ''Yep, she's back.'' Steven confirmed proudly. Bismuth was giving Jade and IT a piggy back on the big walk back to the barn. ''That's right. And the best part is that nothing can ruin this special moment.'' The rainbow gem said before Steven interrupted.

''Uh...guys?'' Steven said as he got they looked up from their conversation. ''Oh dear.'' Citrine said as she accidently dropped Jasper's gem. Garnet, Pearl, and Lapis were right outside the barn along with the five rubies that they encountered before, they were all in water bubbles and their ship was right around the back of the barn.

''Ugh...are you kidding me?'' Amethyst groaned annoyingly.

''Here ve go again.'' Citrine said as she realised that they weren't out of the woods yet, especially with a menacing slender figure that lurked behind the roving eye.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Oooh dear, what's gonna happen to Steven and the gang next time?**

 **Stay tuned for more.**

 **(25/04/2017: I've updated this part of the fanfic with Citrine, so if there's anything wrong just let me know)**


	11. Back to the Moon

**This is it y'all. The next chapter is here. It's time for Steven to tell the truth about himself.**

 **Sorry it took so long by the way.**

* * *

 **Back to the Moon**

Outside the barn, Steven, Bismuth, Amethyst, Peridot, Citrine, Jade and Imperial Topaz were standing outside the barn as they saw Garnet, Lapis and Pearl with the water bubbled Rubies. The Roving eye was around the back of the Barn and the slender figure kept moving places. ''The Rubies are back?!'' Steven said as he walked over to where Lapis was holding the bubbles.

The gang soon walked over with Citrine who was completely oblivious to Jasper's gem lying on the ground behind her unbubbled. ''Yo Lapis, why are these dumb guys back?'' Amethyst asked while looking at the five gems in the floating water bubbles. ''They all showed up on their ship acting very angry, so I put them in time-out.'' Lapis said in her usual calm voice. Bismuth, Jade and Imperia then walked over with Steven towards the Rubies.

''Homeworld Rubies on Earth? Aha, yes! Finally, after all these years I finally get to give these guys payback.'' Bismuth said excitingly. Jade was a little confused on why the gems on homworld had come back to earth. Imperia looked into the Ruby leader's eyes and shivered. ''More importantly, What have you uppercrusts done wit Purity?!'' Bismuth yelled with the absolute urge to beat the gems off of these Rubies.

''Let's just release one and ask what they're all up to.'' Garnet said firmly, Bismuth groaned and agreed willingly. The rainbow gem was also about to pick one until Steven interupted her. ''Ooh, ooh, ooh, can I pick?'' He asked excitingly. ''Go for it.'' The fusion said. Steven then walked up to the bubbles with Bismuth and the other two. ''Hmm, so which one should we pick first?'' Imperia asked the gang, ''Hmm...Oh, I know, let's talk to Leggy.'' Steven said as the Ruby with the gem on her leg looked down at him. ''Ok then, Lapis let...wait what?'' Bismuth said before looking at the young boy in utter confusion.

''Leggy?'' Pearl said once she heard the name. ''Erm, why'd you name her that Steven?'' Peridot asked stupidly, the rest of the gems had to ask him and which he happily answered them. ''I called them names that were based on the placement of their Gems.'' The young boy said while he explained the names.

''Theres:

Leggy: The one with the gem on her leg, she's disoriented and confused, she also never knows what tasks she has to do. She's also really fearful mostly because she hides behind things. Often she forgets what she's doing before she even can do anything in the first place.

Army: Cause of the gem on her arm, she's the most rigid and militaristic Ruby of the Rubies. She also likes a good rough-house. She also shows a lot of confidence towards her enemies and supports her allies.

Navy: With her gem located on her Navel, She's more gleeful and sensual than the others, She can speak softly, she's amused by Earth's and expresses constant satisfaction and dramatic in her mannerisms. She can be very flustered when put on the spot.

Eyeball: The mean ruby with the gem in her eye. She's suspicious about everything and is always angry for some reason.

and...

Doc: The ruby with the gem on her chest, she's the leader of the rubies.''

After explaining the names of the rubies, Steven concluded in saying that he couldn't keep calling them Ruby. Garnet and Bismuth agreed with him. ''Anyways, Leggy's the easiest to talk to.'' After hearing the young boy's words, Jade asked Lapis to bring Leggy down for talking. ''Leggy, come on down.'' Lapis said as she released the leg gem from her bubble. The leg gem then hit the ground with a grunt in pain as Steven walked over to her.

''Hey there, er...hi...I'm Steven. What brought you and your crew back to Earth?'' Steven asked Leggy, the ruby then sat up and began to speak...or at least, she made a good attempt to. ''Uh...I...er...I...Don't...Know?'' The ruby answered as she raised both of her arms. ''Oh, uh...It's ok, I'm on the same page as you. By that I mean I used to forget why we went on missions all the time.'' The young boy spoke, and it wasn't before long before he felt a breath of air on his left. He then saw Bismuth with an annoyed expression. He then shrugged with a nervous smile on his face.

''Oh, alright, I'll just go stand over here then.'' Leggy said as she got up and walked over the fence without hesitation. ''Forget why we go on missions eh? Now that's certainly not the Rose I remember.'' Bismuth said with her eyebrow raised. Steven confessed that he did on multiple occasions, but not often. ''Well fair enough then. Let's take a second chance with Army...whichever that one is.'' Bismuth said to Lapis as she looked around for 'Army'.

Lapis then released the arm gem as she falls to the ground soaking wet. ''Good afternoon.'' Steven greeted the arm gem, Citrine was just starting to greet her guest until Army went bezerk. She then ran towards the two young ones in attempts to attack in anger. ''RAAH! I'll tear you limb fro...huh?'' Army growled before she was picked up by Garnet.

''Hey! Don't be like that to them.'' She said, treating the ruby like a baby. ''Why I oughta razzle-frazzle your...'' Army angrilly mumbled as she squirmed in trying to get down from the fusion's height. ''Aw. How cute.'' Garnet said before tucking Army under her left arm. Army mumbled irritably as she attempted to get free again.''Next!'' The fusion yelled to the Steven.

''Eh...ok, how about Navy?'' Steven said to the others. A few seconds later, the navel gem was dropped from her bubble and she spoke to the gems. ''Ok zen, vhat are you doing back on zis planet?'' Citrine asked with a hint of impatiency. ''Ok, if I remember correctly, we were on Earth-'' Navy began before she paused and looked at the crystal gems. She noticed that instead of 5 gems, there were now nine gems. Then in embarrasment,she blushed and looked away from the Gems. ''Um... heh. This is really embarrassing for me.'' Navy said as she covered her face. ''Oh-ho...'' She then looked back once more before she screamed quietly and ran over to Leggy before crouching beside her.

''Well way to go genius. You rushed her.'' Peridot yelled at Citrine. ''I mearly asked hair un theng and she chikend oot.'' Citrine argued. The pair of them kept bickering on for ages until the two short gems got into a fight which seemed hillarious to Amethyst who laughed out loud, except for the others who groaned in annoyance. All the while, Imperia was trying to bubble Jasper's gem but had a lot of trouble doing so.

With Navy feeling nervous, the gang decided to move on. ''Ok then, how about Eyeball?'' Steven said as he looked at Jade's and Lapis' approval. The eyeball gem was then released, but she spoke about something that the gems did expect from her. ''I'm not tellin' y'all nothin' about nothin'!'' Eyeball said firmly as she crossed her arms and growled at the gems and scaring Jade in the process. He gem also shimmered as she was growling at the gems. ''Ooh my, she wasn't very nice was she?'' Jade said with a hurt voice as she turned to Garnet and Pearl.

She then looked at Steven along with the three short gems, Lapis and IT who was doing weird stuff with Jasper's gem as it glowed a little. ''Alright, we did Leggy, then Army, then Navy, then Eyeball...so the only one left now is, well... Doc.'' The boy said as Jade crouched down to his height.

''A bit obvious, but true. Lapis, could you please release the last Ruby?'' Jade asked politely, ''Sure thing sis.'' Lapis answered her gemfriend with a smile on her face. And with that, Doc was released from her water bubble.

When the bubble burst, Doc fell to the ground and landed straight on her feet. ''Alright you chunks of Earth! Where's Jasper?'' Doc yelled angrilly, Lapis got a little nervous and asked without hesitation. ''Er...what exactly do you know about?'' Peridot and Jade were about to try and take them on until they were harshly interupted by the leader of the rubies herself.

''The last time we to this place, you lot tricked us into playing that stuuupid game! Then, you said "She's on Neptune", so we looked for her and it turned out that she wasn't there. She wasn't on Neptune nor any other planet in this whole dang stupid solar system!'' As she yelled, Imperia secretly walked behind the group in order to contain Jasper's gem so that she could give it to the rubies. But she wasn't aware that the black figure was watching her.

Suddenly, Jasper's gem began to glow very bright, she tried to contain it but ended up being lifted of the ground harsly without anyone noticing about what was happening. She then yelped and was yanked in all sorts of directions above the gang and the rubies. ''Alright you lot! Tell us where she is right now. So no games, no tricks and no slick disguises.'' Doc continued to speak as Army and the other rubies assembled and yelled their battle cries.

Before anything could happen however, Imperia dropped out from the sky and nearly cracked her gem if she hadn't have fallen on her left side. The rubies then stared down at her before realising something. ''Oh, Imperial Topaz 1F6 Cut-7bt, you're back.'' Doc said happily as the rubies chattered happily. Steven and the others looked at each other with concern before Bismuth spoke up. ''IT? You...were working with...the rubies?'' She said while Imperia looked at the rainbow gem in absolute shock. ''For..the rubies. I was only doing it to get my crew back. That's all and Nothing else.''

Bismuth and Amethyst got a little angry and had gotten their weapons out...until Jade placed herself in front of the orange gem. ''Wait! She said she was only doing this to free her crew and I believe her.'' The young nephrite said before she pleaded to spare her gem. Suddenly, Army realised about what gem that Jade was and alerted her troop. ''Boss! That's on of the nephrites that we've been after!'' She yelled before noticing the other nephrite gems in Jade's waistbag.

The squad then attemped to attack Jade until...Jasper's gem had slipped free from Imperia's hand and floated towards the fence of the barn. She then started to form her physical, humaniod form...until she turned into the corrupted form that she had become back in the beta kintergarten. She roared at everyone who backed away in fear until Jasper's physical monster form became humanoid like again before she landed on the ground. ''...IIINK DIAMOOOOOND!'' She screamed at her enemies before she realised...she wasn't at the beta kintergarten anymore.

''Citrine...please tell me you bubbled Jasper's gem?'' Amethyst asked her yellow sister nervously. The Yellow gem then thought until she realised...''Oh mon étoiles. I knew I forgot something!'' She said before slapping her forehead. ''Also, I thought she was corrupted?'' Imperia said to Steven as she saw the ultimate quartz viewing her surroundings. Just then, the rubies turned towards IT in disbelief before slightly smiling at her. ''Is...is...is that...?'' Navy asked quietly, Imperia then answered as quickely but calmly as she could. ''Yes it is. I have captured the crystal gems, found a healed Nephrite, the Peridot you wanted and the location of Jasper.'' She said proudly, she then turned to the gems and winked at them. Bismuth then realised that she was acting out all of this nonsense and told the gang.

''Is she serious? There is no way this is gonna work.'' Pearl complained, Bismuth then spoke about the advantages until she was interupted by yelling. Jasper's yelling. ''HEY?! There you are! You'll pay for what you have done to me!'' The ultimate quartz yelled as she showed her left hand and revealed a little bit of corruption that didn't spread at all. ''You guys look! It is Jasper!'' Army yelled.

The Rubies then all cheer and talk excitedly and even Eyeball jumped up over their heads to see. IT then looked at Pearl smirking. ''You were saying?'' She said before she saw Jasper spotting the rubies. ''Rubies from homeworld? What is this?'' Jasper growled before she noticed Eyeball pushing through the crowd of her own kind and walked over to the ultimate quartz herself. ''Jasper! I'm Ruby 1F4 Cut-4ND. I fought in the war for Earth.'' The eyeball gem said as she did the homeworld Gem salute. Jasper then smirked as she stared at her enemies.

''At ease, 4nd.'' Jasper said firmly. It wasn't long before Eyeball started to talk about something the gems wouldn't hear from a homeworld ruby. ''I was on the ground over in Facet 6 when I heard the great tale of the Facet 9 Kindergarten Quartz that came to be. They said you popped out of the ground with your helmet on, and took out 80 Crystal Gems before the sun had gone down. When I found out this mission was to look for you, I nearly dissipated my form! It really is an honor to finally meet you.'' Just hearing the eye gem had made Jasper think of her other homeworld allies.

''Ha. Then you've found the right gem. I fought for my Diamond during the gem war and I cleared away all in my path. Like that Crazy Lace Agate, that big brute of a Jasper or even that helpless blind Snowflake Obsidian. None of those gems could ever match up to me!'' Jasper said, grinning a psychotically evil smile. Bismuth growled furiously as she clenched her fist which caused her knuckles to crack. Lapis was frightened at this the rainbow gem's state, just like when she was in the forge.

''Hang on a sec! You look a little different than I thought you would.'' Eyeball said suspiciously as she looked at the difference about Jasper; there was a bit of corruption that spread on her left hand, over her knuckles where three small spikes lay dorment. ''Oh, you mean this? It's just something I caught on Earth, I'll explain some other time.'' The ultimate quartz said roughly as she showed her hand.

After realising what the gem had said, Eyeball then let the knuckle slide. ''Stupid Earth infections!'' She growled as she kicked the dirt of the Earth. ''I hate this planet!'' Hearing what the eyeball gem had to say made Jasper more motivated. '''Grrrr! CURSE THIS HOLLOW PLANET! THIS IS NOTHING BUT A WASTE!'' Jasper yelled as she summoned her crash helmet and started smashing the ground to pieces...until the rest of the rubies came running over to her. They cheered and started attacking the dirt just like Jasper did.

The gang was frightened at this point. Even Lapis held Peridot's hand tightly. ''Well, it's a good thing that Imperial Topaz finally found you. Yellow Diamond is awaiting your return. We'll take you, her and the nephrites back to Homeworld immediately.'' Doc said as Jasper realised her mission and everything that had happened to her in the past.

''Hmm, about time. I was starting to think that I had been forgotten. But I'm afraid it'll have to wait for another day or two.'' The ultimate quartz said firmly which shocked the rubies

''What?'' Doc said sounding quite shocked from those words.

''But Why?'' Leggy said in confusion.

''Yeah she's right, why's that Jasper?'' Navy asked her sadly.

''Because I! Have a little score to settle with these gems! Especially that one!'' She said harshly as she walked over to her enemies and stood beside them. The Crystal gems then gasped. ''Oh dear, here it is.'' Pearl groanded in fright. The gems figured that Jasper was talking about Imperial Topaz who was now sweating heavily. ''No! That's not true Jasper! I wouldn't ever...'' Imperial Topaz started to blurt out in panic, until the ultimate quartz cut her off harshly. ''SILENCE! I wasn't talking about you, I was talking about **her**!'' Jasper yelled before pointing at the one gem she had been after since the ship was destroyed... **Lapis**. ''No...'' Lapis muttered in fear.

''So to put it all together; I am going to keep them against their will and torture them for two days, then we'll leave for homeworld. They will answer to the diamonds for everything.'' Jasper growled before clutching Lapis' arm tightly and hurting her. The rubies were absolutely speechless after hearing Jasper. Then without warning, Army clapped for the ultiamte quartz and then Doc and Eyeball followed as well.

''Jasper...'' Leggy started but then didn't say anything else.

''Such...devotion.'' Navy said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

Imperia then tried to take credit for everything until Jasper took it all for herself. ''Amazing. Well, **(1)** Aureolin is really gonna wanna know about this. Especially now that we've caught these gems and all the nephrites. We'll have to file a report about everything you and IT have done on the nearest Diamond base.'' Doc said, the other rubies were then chatting amoungst themselves about where that base was.

''Where's that?'' Leggy asked dumbfounded. ''D'ya think we passed it on the way here?'' Navy asked curiously. ''You absolute dummies! It's er, it's... hm.'' Bismuth, Lapis and Citrine couldn't help but giggle at the way the rubies were acting...well, until Eyeball ruined the moment. ''Argh, you idiots! It's there!'' She yelld as she pointed to a familiar orb in the sky.

As Jasper looked at the orb in the sky, she smirked. ''Haven't been there in a while. I'm sure I'll be able reveal the remaining crystal gems here on Earth.'' She spoke as she looked at the gang. Imperia was shocked by what she had do until they got back. ''Wha...I gotta act like this? All the way to the moon?'' She said, the homeworld gems then looked in her direction suspiciously. ''Er...I mean, hold these...Nephrites...Remaining crystal rebels and traitorous Peridot. Ya know, I can't leave them here since they will escape, right?'' The orange gem said nervously.

''Fine by me! Let's go you little brat! Jasper said as she dragged Lapis towards the ship. Suddenly she slipped free of the big ape arms and attempted to run. ''NO! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU!'' Lapis screamed in terror, she then summoned her wings and flew away but she fell to the ground harshly. ''Wh...wha What's happening to me?'' The blue gem panicked as she attempted to summon her wings again. She got the same result.

''What up with Lapis?'' Bismuth asked her gang. Pearl said that she looked as if she was acting along with Imperia's acting...''Wait...she's not acting. She can't fly.'' Steven realised after seening his beach summer fun buddy's gem glow once before failing to summon the wings. Jasper advanced towards her as Lapis turned towards the big brute. Peridot and Citrine had attempted to use their powers on Jasper, until...''Er...Bizmuth, ve've got a problem.'' Citrine said as she showed her rainbow friend what was wrong with her gem. She wasn't able to use her powers at all, not even Peridot.

''Tut, tut, tut Lapis. That's no way to treat one of your fellow homeworld gems is it?'' A dark voice spoke, all the while a slender figure crept up behind the ultimate quartz and straight off she noticed. Everyone then turned to the dark figure as the smoke cleared. ''How long have you been there...my old ally?'' Jasper said as she grabbed Lapis' arm and yanked her up.

The figure then cleared the fog with just one slash of it's shapeshifted arm before turning it back into a humanoid arm before revealing herself. Everyone was scared at the figure, especially Garnet, Pearl, Citrine and Bismuth. ''Is that...'' Pearl began until Bismuth filled in the gap. ''...The original Nephirite Pilot that you threw out of the cockpit? Yeah. I know her anywhere.'' She said as the Jasper turned to face the figure.

The figure was slender and taller than Jasper. She also wore the usual Diamond outfit from homeworld, the diamond on her suit was white. She also wore a trouser skirt with diamond patterns on them, Purple boots and armored shoulder pads. This gem's skin was blackish purple, her hair was silver and she had a left eye and a black sphere gemstone for the other eye. The gemstone was a lot like Jade's gemstone except it was a pure black colour with a red pupil.

''Commander Nephrite 1F32 Cut-EX3. We didn't expect you back for another hour or so.'' Eyeball said in disbelief. The slender Nephrite then turned towards the gems and Imperia. ''Aha. Excelent work 7bt, you've caught my Nephrite crew and the crystal gems.'' Steven was held back by Citrine and Peridot so that he didn't get hurt. ''And Jasper...After so long...I finally found you at last.'' The black nephrite said.

''So...What's the word on homeworld? What have the diamonds been doing since the end of era 1?'' Jasper said while trying to keep Lapis from struggling. ''Well for starters; I've heard that a traitorous Peridot insulted her and she had been wanting to catch her ever since, rumor has it that she was one of yours. Then there's also word of the four lights from the diamonds appearing someplace on earth and also a mysterious red mist going around the earth.'' The black Nephrite said whilst showing a hologram of the recent events from her own gem.

Jasper then looked at the green gem and thought up something horrible to do with the gems. ''Hmm, well...I think I we're both after the same gem. In fact, she's right there!'' Gasping, Peridot felt exposed to the black nephrite as she looked that way before turning to Imperia. ''Excellent work 7bt, now that we've caught everyone we need, we'll head up to the moonbase and contact Yellow Diamond. Rubies, get the ship ready.''

Once the rubies heard that command, they took action. ''Very well Commander. Rubies, to the ship.'' And with that, the rubies marched over to the roaming eye with Black Nephrite following soon after with the Nephrites in her black bubble.

''Let's go you little brat!'' Jasper said while dragging Lapis who continued to squirm and cry out. ''Let me go! I'm prefer this planet than to be with you!'' She continued to scream in horror befor Jasper ordered Impera to report back onto the Roving eye. All the while, the gems were questioning about Imperia's acting.

''Er..Imperia...was it? What are you doing?'' Pearl said with a hint of shock, ''This is never going to work.'' There were some of the gems who disagreed with Pearl, but Garnet, Bismuth and Peridot knew that she was right. ''You know you can't act this out forever.'' Garnet said firmly. ''She's right, they're gonna find you out eventually so why do this?'' The rainbow gem said with the lack of faith.

''Don't worry you guys, I can do this.'' Imperia whispered to the gems. ''All we have to do is go along to the moon, come back and then they'll leave us alone for good. So Just play along.'' The topaz said before she as she slightly shoved the gems forward, they then walked towards the ship with Imperia acting like she was holding them against their will. ''Get moving you chunks of earth! The sooner you move, the better it'll be for the Diamonds!''

Imperia then walked towards the ship, completely oblivious to the red mist behind her watching as it's menacingly trails acted like teeth.

* * *

In the roving eye

Commander Nephrite, Jasper and the rubies walked onto the ship with their prisoners. The rubies did their marching before going to their seats ''Hup! Hup! Hup! Hup! Hup! Hup! Hup!'' They chanted as they went along.

''Get down there!'' Jasper growled as she shoved Lapis onto the floor of the ship while she grunted in pain. ''Why?...Why do you keep coming back for me?! Didn't I tell you last time?!'' The blue gem said, the ultimate quartz ignored her question and knelt down on the floor.

''This...is for everything that **you** did to me. Now it's my turn to hurt you, even more!'' Jasper said as she grabbed Lapis' hair and brought her right into her face. As the others were brought onto the ship, Jasper shoved the blue gem into Bismuth who caught her before she hit the rainbow gem's gemstone. All the while, Steven looked around the ship while everyone else was busy. ''Woah, this ship is huge in here! To be honest, I thought it would have been smaller on the inside.'' Steven said while viewing the interior of the ship before he then looked at the black nephrite who was about to release the rest of Jade's crew.

''I know right? I thought so the first time I was working for these useless...'' Imperia began only to have one of the rubies cut her off. ''Hey! This ain't no pleasure cruise you stupid uppercrust!'' Eyeball yelled, it wasn't long before Jasper stormed over to the gems and glared at Steven. ''Yeah! Show some respect you useless weakling!''

Then with a large amount of power. Jasper threw Steven across the room, causing him to gain several scratches at once. ''STEVEN!'' The gems yelled in horror. ''Yeah, you show those gems Jasper.'' One of the rubies said before getting back to their work. Steven groaned in pain, he tried to get up until Jasper grabbed him by his shirt. ''Now isn't this very interesting? It would seem that I have now captured all you crystal gems twice! So this time, I'll make sure to give you a proper punishment for defying me!'' And just like that, Jasper summoned her helmet and attempted to headbutt Steven with it.

The gems gasped in horror and the Rubies and Commander Nephrite grinned and cheered...Until Jasper's headbutt was stopped by an arm. ''That's enough Jasper!'' Imperia said as her gem glowed. The gems saw that the topaz was using her arrows in a constructed arm. ''Leave the boy be and just...put them somewhere less troubling so that I can keep an eye on them.'' Jasper the glared at the orange topaz before glaring at Steven.

In the end, Jasper desummoned her Helmet and shoved Steven into Imperia's arms. ''Fine! But next time he's alone...I'll do it!'' Jasper growled as she grabbed some energy bands and tossed them over to Imperia.

''No! I can't believe we've been caught like this!. Garnet said as she felt Imperia cuff her with the energy bands.

''Ugh, man this is so uncool just becoming her prisoners! You'll never take me in one piece!'' Amethyst yelled while squirming her way to freedom, it was tough and hard when doing this and in the end she had one of the energy bands wrapped around her which prevented her from doing her usual stuff.

''Oh of all the horrible indignities! Do what you want with us Imperial Topaz! I will never talk!'' Pearl said dramatically, that caused Bismuth, Lapis and Citrine to roll thier eyes. To avoid any more embarrasment, Imperia not only binded Pearl's hands but she also had to knock her out.

''No, please please please. I didn't mean to call my Diamond a clod, don't have me shattered. I'll do anything!'' Peridot panicked falsly before the energy bands were put onto her.

''I'm not going back to homeworld! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK! NOT TO HER!.'' Lapis said, that was a hint of truth. She actually didn't want to go back to homeworld which Steven figured had something to do with...someone else. Imperia hesitated a little, but ended up wrapping the energy bands around her legs and torso. to make sure that she didn't fly off.

''Oh mes étoiles. Zis cannot be happening to me.'' Citrine cried out as she was wrapped up like a cocoon of a butterfly.

Jade just screamed and attempted to flee from the ship until she was caught and was binded along with Lapis.

''Don't you dare try and wrap me up like Citrine you twisted gem elite!'' Bismuth growled, from Imperia's prospective, she only needed her hands to be binded, She didn't say anything.

''Ugh, I can't believe we've all been caught. You can't stop, can you Jasper.'' Steven muttered as he had his wrists wrapped. ''Heh. Sometimes I wish I could stop.'' Jasper laughed as she grinned evily at the gems, Bismuth nearly got up and tried to tackle Jasper until Imperia stopped her. ''Whatever you're going to do to us Jasper, you're not going to get away with...Mmph!'' Pearl started before she was gagged by Imperia's hand construct.

''Hahaha! That bird gem talks a lot!'' Eyeball said with an insult to Pearl. Imperia opened a hatch which lead to another part of the ship. ''Alright you lot, get down there now or else I'll poof you and put you all into bubbles!'' Imperia said

''Wow. Imperia is just as funny and strong, but not compared to Jasper, wouldn't you say!'' Navy said to Leggy before she replied. ''I was just thinking that!'' The leg gem said before seeing the crystal gems go down to the lower levels of the roving eye one by one.

''Imperial Topaz.'' Commander Nephrite called Imperia before she went down to the lower levels. ''Yes Commander?'' She replied before being handed the rest of Jade's crew's gems. ''Be sure to leave thes gems down with the rest of our poofed prisoners. And you also have 45 minutes with those traitors and then you come back up and bring them with you. Do I make myself clear?'' The black Nephrite asked nastily spoke to the orange topaz. ''Yes commander.'' And with that final salute to her, Imperia went down to the lower levels and shut the hatch behind her.

''Heheh. Revenge is finally mine.'' Jasper sneered with pride before being called upon. ''Jasper!'' Doc said before the ultimate quartz looked down at her. ''What is it captain?'' She responded. ''Please feel free to take my own seat right up at the front. It's the captain's seat. It would be an honor.'' Doc said calmly before Jasper decided to go onto the seat that belonged to Doc. ''Very well. It's been a long time since I flied a ship. Let's give this thing a try.'' Sitting down, Jasper felt like a superior to the rubies.

''I hope it's to your own liking.'' The captain said thought out loud. ''Hmm, feels good to be in the pilot's seat again.'' Jasper said once she felt comfortable in the chair. Just then, Commander Nephrite who was busy putting the weapons in the large box, strolled over to Jasper and spoke in her usual voice.

''Alright Jasper, when ready we'll head up to the moonbase. Just use the controls and we'll be there within an hour.'' And with that, the black nephrite sat down on the black diamond commander seat behind and awaited the departure. ''Yes, Black Nephrite.'' Jasper said as she tried to work out how to fly the ship. ''Hmm, alright listen. I'm not familiar with these Roving eye ship controls and I have been through a lot of fighting. So could you please help me out here?'' Jasper said before grabbing Doc and placing her on her lap regretfully.

''Yes, of course.'' Doc said happily. All the while, Eyeball looked at what was going on and shed a tear. ''Fair enough then, to the moon?'' Doc asked happily before Jasper grinned evily. ''TO THE MOON THEN!'' Jasper yelled in agreement, even the rubies said the same thing afterwards. ''Ugh, which idiot assign you rubies to this mission?'' Black Nephrite said in absolute embarrasment. ''Er...you did, ma'am.'' Navy said before the Nephrite commander facepalmed herself and ordered for immediant take off.

Then, the roving eye took off on it's course to the moon (which took a full hour and a half because of the dumbness of the rubies).

* * *

Below in the prisoner levels

The gems remained silent for a long time. No one said anything.

They barely made eye contact.

It was a full 8 minutes which seemed like hours. Until one of them broke the silence

''So...you're **the** crystal gems that I heard stories about?'' Imperia said, trying not to sound bored. The rest of the gang looked up to her before speaking. ''Yes...we are.'' Garnet said in her usual voice. ''And now probably thanks to you, we mightn't be once we get to homeworld.'' Peridot said stubbornly jumping to conclusions.

''Have faith Peridot. They mightn't suspect Imperia's acting and I think it's gonna work. Right Lapis?...Lapis?'' Bismuth said as she looked over to the blue gem. Jade even looked at her from behind. ''Lapis, are you ok?'' The blue gem didn't say anything until she looked up to the gang. ''Yeah, I'm fine. Just stressed after what Jasper did to Steven.'' Lapis said sounding a little sad.

The blue gem then leaned against Peridot and sighed heavily. Imperia then noticed how sad the poor gem was and decided to comfort her, regardless of her emotions. ''Come on, Lapis. He's alright now, isn't he?'' The orange gem said softly, stroking her hair gently. ''Besides, even if those guys did find out about my treachery, we can still beat them. All we have to do, is have a little faith.''

Amethyst then decided to speak for the good of her allies. ''She's right everyone. Yeah, I know we're all in this terrible situation right now, but we can pull this off.'' The purple quartz said with confidence as she turned to Citrine. ''Citrine, remember when we were escaping that corrupted gem at the lunar sea spire? We beat a lot of sense into that creature.'' The yellow gem litterally lit up as soon as she heard her sister say that. ''Exactly! We ended up poofing it when we weakened the creature.'' Citrine said before smiling nodding happily towards Steven.

''They're right. You guys, I believe in us.'' Steven said as he caught everyone's attention. ''We fought worse than Jasper before right?'' The young boy then pointed to his friends and pointed out the goodness in them.

''Peridot; you have a great knowledge about homeworld, you can even move metal and you've got that catapult device that you built from Bismuth's old catapult.'' Peridot smiled as she realised about what she was able to achieve with the help of Steven.

''Bismuth; with a handful of infinite tools to shapeshift, you can forge, fight and even help us whenever we're in trouble. You even have that hammer of yours.'' Bismuth nodded proudly in agreement as she looked at Garnet who smiled slightly.

''Lapis; you're the best beach summer fun buddy that anyone could ever ask for. You're sweet, kind and you've got wings of water. You can even move entire oceans with the slightest movement of a finger.'' Lapis blushed a little before smiling at her friend.

''Citrine; I know I haven't known you that long but...You are one for giving out a whole lot of happiness. You're able to stay happy with the advantage of getting stronger, you even have that big cannon of yours that you used to blast others away.'' Citrine then gave a huge squeal in delight as dream like fireworks went off from outside the cocoon she was in. ''Merci beaucoup Steven!'' The dream gem yelled happily.

''Imperia; You are able to use those telepathic arrows of yours to take out other gems, and what I saw in the canyon, you can use even turn invisible!'' Imperia then lowered most of her arrows and used the rest to show off a few things she could do with her arrows like: Using the arrows for a stairs, for sentries or even using them to climb up onto walls.

''Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl; I've been with you for my whole life. You know what's best for me, you know a lot about the past and other things like my mom. You guy's are the closest thing that I've had to family. You always will be.'' A single tear streamed down Steven's face as he finished his speech. Garnet smiled a huge amount, Pearl had let a couple of tears go down her face and Amethyst nodded to the little man in agreement.

''And Jade; I helped you, I uncorrupted you and I took you in. You're one of the best things that happened in my life. I know you've been through a lot, but you are the gem who I kept safe when the others tried to poof you. I helped you find your crew and with the help of our teamwork, we managed to defeat Jasper. So that means that we can take them down, even if we go down, we just get back up again. Right?'' Before long, Steven noticed that Jade hadn't said anything to him. ''Er...Jade?''

Everyone then stared at Jade who looked like she was staring off into space. ''What is it Jade? What are you...'' Steven started, he then looked where Jade was staring and saw the last thing that they expected to see; Bubbled gems. There were a lot of bubbled gems. They were all in black bubbles which could have been the doing of Black Nephrite. There were Quartzes, Pearls, Agates, Topazes, Zicrons and other various gems.

''What are these gems?'' Jade asked out of the top of her head, Topaz then explained that these gems were her crew and her fellow escapees when they attempted to go to earth. The gems were absolutely disgusted at what the homeworld fiends were doing to these gems; there were scratches on the gems, but luckily there weren't any cracks on them and some looked infected with corruption too.

''Oh my stars.'' Pearl said as she eyed on of the gems. **(2)** It was a pearl, a familiar silver pearl that she hadn't seen for 5,300 years. ''Bismuth...it's...it's...'' Before the perfect pearl could say anything, Bismuth saw the gemstone and realised who it was straight away. ''...Jewel.'' Getting to her feet, Pearl and Bismuth then walked towards the gemstone ever so carefully.

''I don't believe it. It's her...she's actually here.'' Pearl said whilst trying to get her hands on the gemstone...well she tried if not for her energy cuffs. ''I knew she wasn't gone, I just knew it.'' And after Pearl spoke, she then saw Bismuth looking at other gems whom she had known before. ''Yeah, me too. And she wasn't the first.'' Garnet then looked confused as she looked where the rainbow gem was looking.

But as soon as she saw the gemstones, Garnet nearly froze. ''They found Ice, Shadow, ButterWing, Bix, Peacock, Sphal, Vari and Mali too?'' Bismuth said in disbelief. The gems were enraged 100% by this and argued about a lot of things like releasing them or not doing so because they could be corrupted. Everyone, except for Steven, Jade and Lapis were arguing for some time until the silence was broken by an angry Jasper banging on the hatch. ''PIPE DOWN YOU WORTHLESS GEMS! DON'T MAKE ME COME DOWN THERE AND CRUSH YOU ALL!'' She screamed harshly. She then ordered Imperia to take off the energy bindings from the prisoners before she stormed back over to her seat. ''Hey! My seat had better still be warm over there!'' Jasper yelled to Doc who jumped in a little bit of fright. ''Y..Y...Yes Jasper!''

When Imperia set the gems free, she got them to huddle round her. ''Now listen up; You've gotta pretend that you're my prisoners and when I give the word, we get rid of those guys and head back to earth.'' The topaz said before the gems nodded in agreement. ''Alright, we should be arriving at the moonbase any moment now, so act like you're prisoners.''

The gang then agreed to the plan, right before the hatch above them was opened Black Nephrite. The rest of Jade's crew were there along with the commander. The gang knew this was gonna be tricky, especially when they heard Jade gulp.

* * *

On the Moonbase

The roaving eye circled the base before it flew through the door and hovered down to the ground. Once it had landed, the frontal hatch opens and Doc was the first to exit the ship as she activates her gemlight. ''Alright everyone, all clear.'' Then the three rubies follow Doc with Black Nephrite, her nephrite crew and Eyeball following afterwards. ''Right this way Jasper, and keep up you worthless chunks of earth!''

Dragging Lapis all the way, Jasper followed Eyeball and Imperia who pretended to hold the gems hostage with her own arrows. ''Oh my goodness Imperial Topaz, won't you ever let us all go?'' Pearl said dramatically, Steven and Citrine started to float away from the group until Garnet caught them both. She then held the boy's hand and held the dream gem under her left arm. Amethyst, Bismuth, Jade and Peridot were the last ones to exit the ship as they looked around the place. ''Haven't been here since me and the gang first came to earth, this still looks the same way since I left it.''

Trying to act out her part in IT's plan, Amethyst decided to speak up for the whole gang. ''HEY! Look you brutes! You've got Jasper, now let us go!'' Amethyst said with a lack of fear. Imperia then looked at the purple quartz before responding with a fake cold voice. ''I can't let you go, you'd be a threat to us...But not that it matters now that you're out numbered to homeworld.'' Before Peridot could say anything else to the other gems. She heard a grunt of pain.

Turning around, she saw Jasper who threw Lapis to the ground. Peridot got furious at this point and attempted to tackle the ultimate quartz to the ground. Bismuth then grabbed the little green gem and held her back. ''GRRR! LEAVE HER ALONE YOU MONSTER! I'LL SHATTER YOU TO PIECES FOR THIS!'' The Rubies, Jasper and Commander Nephrite laughed at the little gem's attempts.

''If you know what's good for you, you'll keep your mouth shut and follow us!.'' Black Nephrite said firmly, Peridot gulped nervously at this before Jasper grabbed Lapis' arm and yanked her up again. Eyeball then used her gem light to light up the dark floor. ''Hmph, look at this place...frozen in time. This is no ordinary moonbase...this was...an Era-1 base.'' The eyeball gem said, taking things very seriously.

Jasper then carried on from what the little gem was saying. ''No...not just any Era-1 base...this was... _Her_ Era-1 base.'' She irritabely as she shone her gemlight at one of the murals, Eyeball and Lapis then looked up at the mural in realisation. ''Yeah. It was a horrible tragedy, about what happened to her.'' Eyeball said.

''Er...who is that anyway 4ND?'' Leggy asked Eyeball in confusion. Getting angry, Eyeball picked up a chunk of the moonbase and threw it at Leggy very hard which hit her. ''Were you actually made yesterday you stupid shard for brains?!'' Jasper immediately dismissed Eyeball and continued were she left off. ''For your information, that is My Diamond! Pink Diamond.'' The ultimate quartz said as she shone her light up against the pink mural.

Everyone then gazed upon the mural, including the nephrites. ''Woah...'' Imperia said while looking at Pink Diamond's mural. Steven also looked up at the mural with Garnet keeping an eye on him. ''You mean...the younger sister to the other diamonds?'' Lapis said as she looked at Eyeball. ''Yeah, tiz true. Jasper, maybe it's best if you explain what happened.'' Black Nephrite said as she circled the blue gem evily.

Jasper didn't speak...not even a single word. Until she spoke in a loud whisper. ''...hmm...maybe Ruby 4ND should explain.'' All of a sudden, the ultimate quartz had turned a little soft from Jade's and Lapis' point of view. ''I understand Jasper. She was after all, your original Diamond.'' Eyeball said as she placed a hand on the quartz' leg. Imperia and Bismuth then looked at each other in total confusion.

Black Nephrite on the other hand, did not like to be delayed at any point in time. ''4NH, 4NB. Go on ahead up to the Diamond communication room and activate it. We will follow you shortly, and do take the rest of my crew with you.'' Black Nephrite said to Doc and Army before the duo nodded and went up the staircase while leading Jade's friends.

Then, Black Nephrite ordered Garnet and the others to keep moving onwards up the stairs. ''What did you mean by Pink Diamond being Jasper's original Diamond 4ND?'' Imperia asked Eyeball. The eyeball gem then began to explain the story about Pink Diamond as they were walking up the stairs.

(Story of Pink Diamond)

 _The Earth was Pink Diamond's first ever colony._

 _Everything down on that big hunk of rock was going smoothly at first._

 _All Kindergartens; Prime, Beta and Delta were incubating their first soldiers. All the big, warm pieces of Quartz warriors, like Jasper over here, were being created from their rich minerals with a wonderful success._

 _Until..._

 _Boom!_

 _One of Pink Diamond's very own Quartz soldiers and court members had started a rebellion and that was when she took it too far._

(Story ends)

''A rebellion? I never asked for a rebellion, we were just trying to protect all life from being extinguished.'' Bismuth said in disgust at what Eyeball was saying. Black Nephrite ended up whacking the rainbow gem on her head for disrespecting Eyeball. ''Silence!'' Everyone flinched as the commander glared at Bismuth, she then proceeded up the stairs with everyone else following. ''Next time, Don't. Interupt the commander. I heard she shattered the previous gem who interupted her or anyone else's speech.'' Jasper said with a wicked grin.

''Yeesh, Maybe I should have sent her to the burning room.'' Amethyst said while rolling her eyes. Citrine, Steven and Peridot looked at the purple quartz in worry. Steven even put his hand on her shoulder to make sure that she was alright. Luckily, Amethyst looked back at the rest of the shorty squad and smiled. ''It's gonna be ok Amethyzt. Zis plan will verk.'' Citrine said quietly.

''Now where was I?...Oh yeah, where were you when it happened.'' Eyeball asked Jasper, the ultimate quartz then sighed in pain and ended up answering the question of importance. ''I...was around that area...taking on the rest of the crystal gems...until I saw her kneel before Rose, smiling happily as she accepted her fate.'' Jasper then patted her diamond's mural before looking to Eyeball who turned to her.

''I was there you know. I saw what happened with my very own eye. I watched the leader of the Crystal Gems Rose Quartz, _Shatter Pink Diamond_!'' And once the Ruby had finished speaking, everyone froze in horror. Steven looked at the others and saw Garnet frozen in place, Pearl shivering, Bismuth growling in anger, Jade beginning to tear up, Amethyst mouthing the word 'no' in disbelief, Peridot shaking violently and even Citrine and Lapis were fighting the urge to cry. Steven on the other hand, refused to believe that it was actually true.

''No! That's not true! Rose Quartz...would never do anything like that!'' Pearl continued to shiver only this time it became more violently than usual. ''...A-And yeah, I know she had to fight and all, but...but she would never shatter anyone!'' Steven cried while everyone looked at him, Jasper didn't take that all too well.

''Are you calling me a liar?!'' The ultimate quartz snarled, Steven then wiped his tears before speaking up for the gems. ''If you put it that way...yeah. You're a liar!'' Eyeball was absolutely disgusted when she head the boy, Black Nephrite got angrier and attempted to slice him...but that was nothing, compared to Jasper.

The ultimate quartz shoved Lapis into the wall and stormed over to Steven where she grabbed his shirt and pulled him up to her face. ''You have got some nerve standing up to me like that!'' Like an angry tiger, Jasper had the sudden urge to seriously injure the young boy. Everyone from the crystal gems looked at Jasper in fear, sadness and anger.

''Jasper, please don't. I really...'' But before Imperia said anything else, Bismuth grabbed Jasper's suit and yanked her towards her. ''You! Listen to me! NOW!'' The rainbow gem growled as she shapeshifted her arm into a sharp diamond wheel that started spinning very fast. ''You don't even **know** what happened that day! So unless you want a newly carved gemstone, I suggest you Put! Steven! Down! Now!''

Jasper then growled as she glared at the young lad. Up until she noticed Black Nephrite nodding her head at her. Then without further hesitation, the ultimate quartz dropped Steven on the step before turning to the rest of the Crystal Gems.

''You know, it's actually funny...you all think that Bismuth was missing in action since the war.'' Jasper said while smiling devilishly. ''Did you really think that Rose poofed Bismuth because of her hatred for homeworld?'' Everyone including Lapis and Steven were confused. ''What are you talking about? Bismuth was set on shattering homeworld gems until Steven brought her back to her senses.'' Pearl said firmly. The others agreed with Pearl, but it didn't make a difference. ''Whatever you say, it won't change a thing! Rose Quartz shattered my diamond, with the power...of this.'' Jasper said as she held up the last thing that Bismuth would have expected; The Breaking Point. Everyone gasped, especially Bismuth who froze in fear.

Everyone looked at the rainbow gem in shock. ''Biz?...Vhat does...'' Citrine started, only to be cut off unexpectedly by Bismuth. ''It's not what it looks like! Rose rejected the weapon! She told me that we must never use this thing at all costs, was I furious? yes. But I kept it hidden in a secret place in my forge!'' Bismuth explained, Garnet and Pearl got a little ashamed of bismuth, but only slightly.

''Well...if the weapon was hidden, then how did it end up in her hands? Were you crystal gems planning to take out all homeworld gems?'' Once she heard the commander say that, Bismuth shot back her words at the nephrite. ''I was saving the breaking point for Yellow Diamond! She shattered my entire village, so I ran far away and I haven't looked back ever since!'' Steven then agreed with Bismuth and even Jade, Peridot and Citrine backed up the young boy and that gave Bismuth confidence.

''Those miserable cut of gems in that village because they were no longer of use, anyways most of them escaped. You on the other hand...stole those prisoners that were to be shattered, and In the process of fleeing, you stole the princess of homeworld! You. betrayed your own leader!'' Shining her inverted light on the mural they had now reached, everyone looked up at it. ''Who's that gem? I don't think I've...'' Before Steven could continue, Bismuth gave her answer. ''That's my Diamond, White Diamond.'' Shining her rainbow light upon the mural everyone gaped in awe.

Black Nephrite then decided to go into more detail until none other than the ultimate quartz herself spoke. ''She is also the leader of homeworld and guardian of the 5th Diamond. Purity Diamond!'' Jasper yelled angrily. ''She was an abomination to homeworld and she needed to be put in her rightful place! But then she fell into the hands of Rose Quartz and when taken back from the Diamonds, no one has heard from her since!''

''5th Diamond?'' Steven said, It wasn't long before Bismuth explained about the gem she had mentioned to him that night in his house before the forge. Pearl told him that she was a special Diamond who cared about all life in the universe used her powers for good cause. Navy spoke up from the rubies in saying that she was the youngest Diamond sister towards the other gems.

''I know Pink Diamond! I heard rumours that she fell in love with the earth and tried her best not to make it a colony for gemkind. Rose didn't want to fight Pink Diamond, even though she had to...she refused to hurt anyone!'' Bismuth yelled, Citrine Peridot, Lapis and Steven nodded in agreement.

''It doesn't matter what you think, I know Rose Quartz Shattered my Diamond! I never forgot that evil smirk on her face, nor that star on her chest.'' Everyone became confused when Jasper said 'on her chest'. It even confused Steven because his mother's gem was on her navel.

Angrily, Amethyst yelled back at Eyeball. ''WELL YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW THAT ROSE DID IT! I MEAN YOU WERE SO STUPID, YOU LOST TO US.'' As soon as the eyeball ruby heard the quartz's argument, she smirked. ''Well that's because we didn't have the commander with us.''

''And where exactly was she at the time?'' Garnet growled as she clenched her fists tightly. Eyeball then told the gems that Black Nephrite was out finding the remaining members of the Crystal gems so that she could bring them back to homeworld.

''Wait. Other members of the crystal gems survived the final attack of homeworld? Even Purity?!'' Bismuth gasped. ''Where did you find them?! Are they the ones on the ship?!'' But before the commander could say anything else, a voice from above. ''Hey Commander! We've got a problem up here.''

Annoyingly, the commander continued to lead the group up the stairs to see what problems Doc had with contacting the Diamonds.

* * *

Up at the top of the moonbase.

Everyone was standing around what seemed to be a mess, from the damage the control panel made...or what was left of it. ''So run this by me once again...'' Imperia said confusingly. Everyone turned to her in annoyance. ''Isn't it obvious Imperial Topaz? The panel has been broken and the communicator is gone! And that means that there's no way that we're gonna be able to contact any of the Diamonds from this hub anymore.'' Doc said with a hint of slight anger. It even ticked Eyeball off ''Crystal GEEEEEMS!'' Even the other rubies were angry at this, all except for Jasper and Black Nephrite who grew suspicious about this, especially when they looked at Imperia who looked to be smiling with the crystal gems until she saw them and summoned her arrows again.

''You guys see what I'm talking about?!, The more crystal gems remaining on earth, the more they'll stoop to do anything!'' Eyeball complained darkly.

''Well, I guess that we're gonna have to take you to Homeworld in order to file the report in person.'' Doc said, Jasper then groanded and realised something. ''We don't NEED to go to homeworld!'' She said before Black Nephrite became shocked.

That shocked the Rubies as well once they heard Jasper speak.

''Huh?''

''I don't understand.''

''What do you mean by that?''

''What's going on?''

As a matter of fact, Eyeball then rushed in front of The ultimate quartz in confusion.

''You know what? Fine! I'll tell you; we had a communicator on the ship!'' Jasper groaned angrilly. Black Nephrite and the rubies then realised that they did. ''Ugh, which idiot forgot to mention the communicatior that we had on the ship?'' Doc asked crossly, ''Er...you did, ma'am.'' Navy said nervously. The other rubies then did facepalms while Doc groaned. ''I appriciate you correcting your mistake soldier.'' The captain said, The crystal gems looked at each other in embarrasment and that made Black Nephrite very angry.

''IDIOT!'' Black Nephrite screamed as she grabbed Doc and tossed her at the window of the moonbase. Peridot got frightened for the rubies even though they were the enemy here.

''WAIT! PLEASE DON'T HURT THEM! I know they're stupid, but they don't deserve this treatment.'' At this, Leggy and Navy smiled sheepishly.

''You had, your chance! I thought better of you Peridot! You show that you care about these gems not getting hurt but you showed nothing on getting back to homeworld!'' Jasper said when she leaned down to the green gem's height. It was then that she got mad and started ranting to Jasper. ''I DID! But that was before I realised all the wonderous life on this planet, and yeah even if I did go through everything to contact homeworld, like send out a diamond flare or Rebuild the communication hub, All of this was worth it...Despite the fact that someone did the job for me...''

Amethyst then shoved Peridot in fustration. ''Dude, not cool! You ratted me out, I thought you understood me?'' Peridot knew what Amethyst was on about, she then attempted to stop her from revealing what she did before Garnet or Pearl knew. ''Amethyst...''

''NO! I thought you promised me you wouldn't tell Garnet that I rebuilt the communication hub, but No! You just let it slip...Why would you do this?.'' Amethyst growled as she grabbed the green gem's suit, Peridot then looked at Garnet and Pearl who looked at Amethyst shockingly. ''Er...Amethyst...I didn't say that.'' Peridot said with a nervous smile.

Realising her mistake, Amethyst covered her mouth, oblivious to the fact that it was too late. By the time she turned around to the gems, Garnet had a cross look on her face and Pearl had a furious face. ''Er...what's up?'' The rubies, Jasper and even Black Nephrite were smirking evily.

''Amethyst...is...that true?'' Pearl snarled as her eye twitched furiously. ''You were responsible, for us me splitting up!'' Garnet said while glaring at the ignorance of the purple quartz, Amethyst then gave a nervous smile before speaking. ''Please guys, it's...it's not what it looks like.'' And with that, Amethyst walked over to the edge of moonbase with everyone watching her.

There was silence for a few minutes...up until some one decided to break the silence.

''Er...what does it look like then?'' Leggy asked stupidly.

''Hmm, at least now I know where Pearl got the idea of forming Sardonyx came from.'' Garnet said stupidly with a fake smile towards Pearl. ''

''Anyways, forget that! Let's go. Back to the ship so that we can...'' The commander began until Imperia interupted her suddenly. ''WAIT! Don't. Let me handle the prisoners!'' The topaz said in a panic, Jasper got a little cross at the moment. ''What did you say, topaz?!'' The ultimate quartz snarled.

''I agree with Jasper! What are you playing at?!'' Eyeball said crossly. Imperia looked nervously back at the gems who shrugged at her as she tried to think of an excuse to get away with Steven and the others.

''Er...well I...it's all about...Look, Do me a big favor: Go back home and file the report for Jasper and let me keep an eye on these gems. I'm putting my trust you, soldier.'' Imperia said as she tossed Eyeball's hair. Jasper didn't seem too fooled by that excuse as did Black Nephrite.

''Wow.'' Eyeball said, she and the other rubies actually thought that Imperia was going to do all the work for them. ''Of course, So good to have you working for us.'' Imperia then gave a menacing look to the gems and they pretened to be frightened.

''Well, that settles everything. All right, everyone, back to the ship! We'll contact the diamonds from there. Meanwhile, Imperaial Topaz, you'll stay with the prisoners and make sure to keep an eye on them if they try to do anything to escape.'' Doc said as she looked at her crew.

Imperia then gave a smug look to Pearl who put her hand over her face in embarrasment. ''Oh, and one more thing Topaz:...I'm assigning 2F99 Cut-4BO to you.'' Doc said before she and the others started to walk down towards the ship. ''2F99 Cut-4BO? Who eez zat gem?'' Citrine asked confusingly.

* * *

Standing in front of the gems, was a Ruby. A pink ruby who looked like she didn't have a care in the world and smiling up at Army, she was even happier than Leggy and Lapis when Steven first saw her. Army had order this gem to help out Imperial Topaz.

''Now! Keep Imperial Topaz well protected, and try not to mess up anything like you always do. Do I make myself CLEAR?!'' Army said, The ruby nodded silently. When Steven first saw the Ruby, he noticed she wasn't like the rubies on the roaving eye, nor Garnet's hot tempered Ruby...she was...pink. Imperia frowned when Army was barking at this ruby. The pink ruby had plum hair with pink and redish pink which was styled into two side buns, wore plum shorts, a pinkish red short sleved top with a shooting star on it, purple boots and her gem was located on her Navel like Navy.

''Good. Now wait with Imperia, we'll then give her crew to her and then she'll be on her way to earth...After we speak to the Diamond, that is.'' And with that, Army joined the others on the ship and waved at Imperia. They then closed the door as they prepared to speak to the Diamonds.

When the homeworld gems were gone, Imperia finally took a deep breath after all the acting she pulled off. ''Yes! Mission Complete you guys.'' Upon hearing that signal, the gang then cheered the topaz' successful plan. Some of the gang high fived the orange topaz as she celebrated with them. Garnet then turned back to Bismuth and the others. ''Now that we've fooled those gems, we found a few things out and I want to know why, well we all do.'' The fusion said firmly. ''We know that, Bismuth was poofed because Rose thought that she shattered Pink Diamond. Amethyst Rebuilt the communication hub just to form Sugilite...I'm presuming, Some of the crystal gems were trapped on the roaving eye and now Jasper was saying that rose's gem was on her chest.''

Amethyst, Bismuth and Imperia looked away nervously.

The trio were silent before the rainbow gem decided to speak up and spill the beans.

''I said it before, it wasn't me. I was saving the breaking point for yellow diamond. I would never shatter Pink Diamond. She's kind and sweet and caring, and more importantly...she was a friend to the gems on earth, and even to us.'' The rainbow gem said sincerely, Pearl then went beside her long lost friend and patted her back. ''Don't worry about it. We've all done things in the past that we regret.'' She said as she remembered some of the most stupidest times when she got herself in trouble.

Imperia then explained about why she attacked Jade and Bismuth in the canyon. She also explained that she decided to help the gang fight Jasper. ''...and then I saw Steven giving encouragement to the group, and it was there...I realised that they never gave up, no matter the troubles they faced.'' Imperia concluded happily.

The gems then thanked her gratefully. Pearl and Garnet then turned to Amethyst with a cross glare. ''My turn.'' The purple quartz muttered. ''Now on to you! First off: How many times did you rebuild the communication hub?'' Garnet asked crossly. At first the purple quartz didn't say anything. ''I only rebuilt the hub once.'' Amethyst finally said, not looking either one of the gems in the eye.

''Just once?'' Pearl gasped in disbelief. Amethyst then told the two gems about how she was able to rebuild the hub and that only increased their annoyance towards her.

''Amethyst...What you did...was irresponsible.'' Garnet growled, clenching her fists tightly. ''Sigh'' What difference does it make? It was in the past, why are you...'' Before the younger quartz could say anything else, Pearl quickly interupted her. ''Well for your information, Ruby and Sapphire nearly ruined Steven's trip and we almost died because of your stupidity.''

The purple quartz didn't say anything after that, tears started flooding out her eyes even though she covered her face. Garnet then realised what Amethyst was thinking and tried talking to her. ''Amethyst...''

''I swear, I wasn't trying to be selfish. I just wanted to be Sugilite again. I felt like nothing when just me.'' Amethyst cried. Suddenly, then felt a warm embrace by Pearl once again. ''Oh Amethyst. We would never leave you out like that. Why would you think about something like that?'' Amethyst ended up crying whilst explaining that she thought Garnet replace her that day when Peridot rebuilt the communication hub.

''No, no. Try to understand, just because we don't form Sugilite doesn't mean that I don't want to form Sugilite. I shouldn't say that.'' Garnet spoke softly. She didn't know what else to say, so she let Pearl do the talking. ''Sometimes, fusion can be a little strange and addictive. And while some fusions have went unstable, there are those gems who...haven't tried it at all.'' Pearl said while looking at Peridot and Lapis who looked down sadly. Bismuth then stepped in to say that she first built the communication hub for Pink Diamond who refused to have it. She also explained that she never got a chance to take it down when Rose poofed her, she then thanked the gang for taking it down for her.

''Also, how come you never told us about this before I got mad at Pearl?.'' Garnet asked confusingly. ''Ask Steven, he'll know a bit about what I said.'' But when she finished, Amethyst noticed that the young boy had slipped away while they were all talking.

It was then that the gems noticed the young boy looking up at Pink diamond's mural sadly. There was that Pink ruby also beside him. This meant that gems knew they had to cheer him up somehow. ''Sigh'' I'll go talk to him.'' Lapis said before walking over to Steven. Jade and Imperia offered to go as well.

* * *

Over by the mural, Steven looked at the diamond shape on Pink diamond's mural and began to wonder something. ''It's not true...I thought you didn't hurt anyone?'' He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see the pink ruby beside him.

''Steven...'' Lapis said as she walked over to the young boy. ''Is the fact that Rose shattering Pink Diamond...bothering you?'' Peridot asked. The young boy, the others soon joined him. ''Yeah...I don't believe that it's true at all.''

Bismuth then repeated what Pearl said the day she got out of Lion's mane. ''It's never esay to understand Rose's choices, she mightn't have made good ones but...we just have to stand by her.'' The rainbow gem explained. Just then, Jade, Citrine, Lapis and Imperia had a thought about something.

''Speaking of which, where is Rose?.'' Citrine asked curiously, and her question about Rose Quartz wasn't the only one that came.

''That's right, the leader of the rebellion. Where is she now?'' Jade asked confusingly.

''She's not broken is she?.'' Imperia asked while fearing the worst.

Lapis was about to speak up until she heard Steven's voice become sad. ''No...she's not broken...but she's not here anymore either.'' The boy said while not keeping eye contact with anyone.

The blue gem then walked over to Steven and crouched in front of him. ''Wh...what do you mean? I don't understand?'' Lapis asked in confusion.

''Just promise you won't freak out. Ok?'' Steven asked, Lapis then nodded her head in agreement. The young boy then lifted up his shirt and revealed his mother's gem to everyone. ''Wh...what?'' Lapis gasped in shock.

Jade, Imperia and Citrine soon looked at the gemstone. Even the pink ruby beside looked up from leaning against the wall. ''Iz zhat...'' Citrine started befor trailing off. ''No doubt about it, a genuine Rose Quartz.'' Imperia finished.

''Steven...you're...'' Jade gasped, she started backing away from the young boy slowly until Peridot stopped her. ''Jade, please take it easy. He didn't know about any of this.'' Looking back at Steven, Jade realised that this was Steven she was talking about. ''I know...'sigh' I know. Sorry...''

''It's alright. I never knew about any of this until today.'' Steven said as he held his ex-corrupted friend's hand. Lapis then put her hand on his shoulder before speaking. ''You were a part of 'The' Rose Quartz and you didn't tell me about it?''

''No Lapis, I didn't keep it from you on purpose, I just didn't want you to freak out. You know, in case you tried to kill me or something if you did find out.'' Steven said nervously, Lapis then hugged him. ''Why would I ever do that? I knew Rose Quartz, she showed me mercy before I was struck down by Bismuth.''

Steven then hugged his friend after calming down. Imperia then looked at the group that she was pretending to hold prisoners. They were happy when they were all together, the also comforted Steven whenever he was feeling sad. It was the one thing she didn't have. Looking over at the ruby, Imperia had a look on her face which looked as if she was asking what to to.

The ruby looked at her and nodded her head in the direction of the Crystal gems. ''Wh...why? Wouldn't they be mad at me for thinking that I working for Black Nephrite?'' Imperia asked sadly. ''Just do what your heart tells you to do.'' The ruby said without a care in the world.

Imperia thought for a moment or two. She then decided the right thing in her very own heart...

The gems were talking about how they might sneak attack the rubies and Jasper while others were saying that this might be a messed up plan. All of a sudden, the imperial topaz appeared from behind the gang and spoke. ''Hey er...fellow gems? CGs?...Earthbound...'' Imperia droned on, until Amethyst interupted her. ''Just spit it out already Imperial Topaz!''

''OK, so...I know, we just met and all but...do you think I could Join the Crystal Gems? Reason being, I've been mistreated by the diamonds and I don't ever want to go back.'' Imperia asked with a sincere voice. The gems looked at each other for a little while, Imperia feared the worst until...Peridot and Steven then went over to Imperia and held both of her hands and spoke. ''Imperia...of course you can join us. Even though some of us thought about you being bad, most of us don't think you are.'' The young boy said, Peridot explained that earth was able to set any gem free and that...is what opened Imperia's heart.

With tears swelling up in her eyes, the imperial topaz grabbed the duo and hugged them. ''Thank you. Thank you all.'' She said, everyone else just joined in with the hug as well. She was about to ask something...Until suddenly without warning, the door to the roaving eye opens up, and Doc peaked out of it.

''Hey er...Imperial Topaz? Do you need a ride back to Earth? I could let you sit up in the cockpit if you want.'' The captain said not noticing Imperia still holding the crystal gems in her hug. ''Oh and...Commander Nephrite said that she still wants to keep your crew aboard...WHAT?!'' Doc said before she finally noticed what was going on with Imperia.

''IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!'' The topaz said quickly. It didn't make any difference, the plan was exposed to everyone among the roving eye. ''I knew it!'' Jasper growled, grabbing the breaking point and arming herself with it before summoning her helmet.

''Wait! Jasper...YOU'RE SAYING...'' Black Nephrite screamed furiously. ''WE'VE BEEN TRICKED! AGAIN?!'' Doc yelled angrilly, as soon as they heard all of the horrible commotion, the other rubies came out of the ship. ''No way.'' They said.

''You would dare betray your Diamond Imperial Topaz?'' Black Nephrite yelled. As soon as the gem heard her commander say that, her scared expression changed to a proud one, even the gems glared at the homeworld gems. ''Yeah...I never wanted to go back to homeworld anyway, they treat me like I'm nothing...the same with these gems and my crew. So eat my dirty empty hole!'' Imperia yelled, the words echoing through the moonbase itself.

''YOU TRAITOR!'' Jasper screamed while summoning her helmet, the corrupted parts on her left arm now disappearing from her arm as she prepared to battle. ''Rubies Assemble!'' Doc yelled as she and the other four rubies ran into the middle of the moonbase and fused into The Quintuple fusion of the ruby. ''Yeah!'' It yelled as it glared down at the crystal gems. ''We won't let you trick us, Again!''

''Well you guys are dumb enough as it is anyways.'' Peridot told the fusion, that was a really big mistake for the green gem as the ruby grabbed her and tried to smash her up. Bismuth and the others on the other hand, knew what they had to do. ''Alright uppercrusts! I've been waiting to get my hammers on you for a long time!'' The rainbow gem yelled as she shapeshifted her two hands into two of the biggest hammers that the gems had ever seen.

Black Nephrite then duplicated herself into multiple copies of herself before sending them to attack the crystal gems. They then summoned their weapons and begun to attack with Steven hanging back with Jade and Lapis.

The crystal gems fought and fought against the clones, the ruby and Jasper but it was no use, their immense power was too powerful for the gem weapons, even the upgraded gem weapons didn't work. Jasper then got the breaking point onto her arm and advanced forwards towards Peridot who backed away from her frightfully. In the process of advancing, Jasper stepped on Peridot's catapult machine and broke it. ''No...I...It took me a long time to build that catapult.'' She cried, that didn't stop the ultimate quartz from storming towards her and hoisting her off of the ground. '

''It doesn't matter what you say. You betrayed your Diamond, and now you will suffer.'' The ultimate quartz said, holding up the breaking point and aiming it at Peridot's gemstone. She tried to squirm away but it was no use. The others were horrified at wht Jasper was actually going to do with Bismuth's own creation, they needed a plan and fast.

''We've got to think of something, and fast!.'' Steven yelled nervously. The gems thought up of many ideas, but none of them would work at all when they thought about them. Imperial Topaz then thought up an idea which could work. ''Well...maybe what we need is a giant arrow containing thousands of...'' But before Imperia could finish, the rainbow gem interupted her. ''No! That's not gonna work, what we really need is someone with enhancements.'' Bismuth said before looking directly at Pearl.

''Bismuth...you mean...'' Pearl gasped in disbelief. ''Yep Pearl. Just like old times, let's morph it up.'' And with that, the two gems hatched up a plan to save Peridot.

All the while, Peridot was still on the verge of being shattered.

''Please Jasper, I'll do anything for you. Just let me go please!'' Peridot cried, tears already starting to flood out. ''Hehehe, sorry. I've made up my mind already.'' As the knob of the breaking point pulled back, Peridot knew there was no way out and she then accepted her fate. The knob slammed down against the spike and then shattering...nothing. By the time Jasper looked up from the damage of the breaking point, Peridot was gone from her hand.

Jasper and the ruby fusion looked everywhere for the gem. Until...they saw her being held by what appeared to be, a light blue being who was looking at the homeworld had four auqa coloured eyes with black pupils in them.

''That was you're last mistake Uppercrusts!'' Said the gem behind the ruby fusion, she appeared bigger than that fusion, had four arms and wore an armor chest piece, with it was a belt coloured in a plum colour. The gem also wore tan leggings and silver boots. What really attracted the attention of everyone was Pearl's and Bismuth's gemstones. Pearl's was mostly coloured in read and shimmering with orange, yellow, green, blue and purple. Bismuth's gemstone was brown on the outside and had multiple colours on the inside.

''Now...let's take you guys down!'' The fusion gem said, putting Peridot down beside the gems and preparing to fight off against. ''Woah, I've never seen this one before. Who...exactly is that?'' Amethyst asked as she, Citrine and Jade got out their weapons. ''That, is Ammolite.'' Garnet said with approval.

Black Nephrite then looked at the fusion in disgust. ''Grr, how dare you do a mixed up fusion! This is unheard of. Destroy that fusion at once!'' She ordered. The ruby fusion then attempted to poof her first time...but Ammolite was just too quick for the fusion to even lay a punch on her. ''What? How can this be?'' The commander thought out loud. ''That's my main ability for your information commander! I'm able to enhance my speed, strength and defence at any point when I want.'' Ammolite said proudly, The ruby fusion attempted to sneak up and attack her but the rainbow fusion ended up shapeshifting one of her hands into a frying pan and whacked the ruby on in the face causing her to faint.

''Fusion! Is there ever going to be a moment when there's no fusion involved?'' Jasper yelled in fustration. ''Nope, fusion is always needed when it comes to the Crystal gems!'' Amethyst said as she and her fellow shortie squad members begun attacking the homeworld gems.

The battle went on for a few minutes. It was starting to wear down Ammolite's powers, Black Nephrite knew that it was time to take out the fusion with the others so she sent out more clones to destroy the fusion. ''Look out Ammolite!'' Peridot yelled.

Then with a sudden surprise, a group of gems had popped out of nowhere and took the clones by surprise. One of these gems was the same height as Garnet wa sand had a silver Pearl on her chest. ''Nice work Jewel, that's my girl.'' Ammolite said to the silver Pearl known as Jewel whilst looking up from her fight with the red fusion. ''For you mother, I would do anything.'' Jewel said with a smile.

The battle continued against the clones, homeworld gems and the crystal gems themselves. The other gems along with Jewel were also busy in trying to take out the ruby fusion despite not having any luck. Jasper was still attempting to fight, until she saw Steven and Lapis which gave her an evil idea.

''Keep fighting, I really think we're wearing them down you guys.'' Jade yelled to the gang. ''I think that we've almost got the upperhand now!'' Garnet said while assuming the best future.

''Are you sure about that fusion? Cause' it Looks like I've got the upperhand from where I am!'' Jasper said as everyone looked to see her pinning Steven and Lapis down on the floor with the breaking point at hand. ''Either you all drop your weapons and do what we say, or these two here get the tip of this thing into their gems.'' The ultimate quartz growled viciously while smiling. Amethyst wanted to take out Jasper again until Garnet held her back. Little did anyone know that the pink ruby was right behind her at the airlock door.

''Oi Jasper!.'' The ruby yelled towards the ultimate quartz, everyone looked towards the ruby. ''If you and your evil gang are do horrible things, then take it all outside!'' And with that, the ruby activated the button which opened the airlock door.

Steven then kicked Jasper right in the chest causing her to fall backwards and drop the breaking point. The weapon then got sucked out the door and into the dark depths of space. ''NO!'' Jasper screamed before looking back at Steven angrilly. It was then that she realised that she was being sucked out the airlock along with Steven. ''Aaah. Lapis...incoming, help!'' The young boy yelled before Lapis reached out and grabbed him. ''Thank you.'' The young boy yelled before Lapis said that it wasn't any trouble grabbing him.

The Ruby fusion and Jasper got halfway sucked out the door except for Black Nephrite who somehow managed to grab the floor and held on for her own gem. ''You can't get rid of us that easily!'' The ruby said as Jasper attempted to crawl over to where he and his blue friend were. ''I'm gonna get you defects! When I do, there's no one who's gonna stop me!''

Just when the ultimate quartz growled at the pair, she then noticed something black forming up behind Ammolite. ''Aw yeah baby! I'm back!'' Said a familiar purple fusion. Steven recognised the fusion in an instant. ''Woah, it's Sugilite!'' The boy yelled in excitement. Jasper growled at the sight of the two fusions and muttered something horrible about them.

''Woah, so this is what you two become when you fuse?'' Ammolite asked excitingly. ''You got it gurl!'' Sugilite said proudly. ''Hey! I'm still here, and I'm gonna get ya!'' The ruby fusion said furiously as she tried to grab the rest of the gang. ''So Sugilite, ever played baseball before?'' Ammolite asked while using Pearl's and Bismuth's weapons to transform them into a huge baton. Looking at what the rainbow haired fusion was doing, Sugilite then realised what she was talking about and completely went along with the whole thing. ''Yeah, Played it back on earth. But have you ever seen something like this before?''

Sugilite then combined the upgraded weapons of Garnet and Amethyst to make her own weapon into a morning star. Ammolite was amazed by what the two upgraded weapons had become...up until the time Jasper had nearly reached Steven. **(3)** The pink ruby meanwhile had taken her chances and flew out the airlock somehow.

Then the two fusions nodded their heads at each other and whacked their weapons against the ruby fusion. It groaned in pain before all of the rubies had unfused together, this in turn had also caused Jasper to fly off out the airlock screaming in anger. However, Eyeball manages to grab Steven and pulled him out the airlock. Luckily Imperia, Citrine and Jade had caught him before he could even drift away.

''Waaah! Guys, please don't let me go!'' Jade then started to pull Imperia's leg into the moonbase along with Citrine. ''Quit your moaningz, ve've got you.'' Citrine strained. At this time, Black Nephrite had decided to strike at that very moment. Without hesitation, the commander let go and flew right at Jade screaming a scream of insanity. When Jade looked back, she gasped at what her commander was attempting and tried to get out of her way. Sugilite and Ammolite had tried to poof her as well...

But it was too late.

The commander had draged Steven, Jade, Imperia and Citrine out the airlock along with her. The gang screamed as they tried to get back into the moonbase, oblivious to the fact that it was no use.

''STEVEN!'' Peridot yelled in panic, it slowly started to fade as the gang flew further away from the moonbase while Lapis, Sugilite and Ammolite look helplessly towards the young boy.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **(1) Incase you're wondering, I've decided to call the Diamond a different name. Reason being, I can't keep calling them Yellow or whatever colour diamond.**

 **(2) Jewel Belongs to lexboss**

 **(3) She'll be back, don't worry. I'm not through with that one yet.**

 **Anyways Hope you've enjoyed the chapter and the finale will come soon enough and again, sorry this took so long.**

 **(26/04/2017: I've updated this part of the fanfic with Citrine, so if there's anything wrong just let me know)**


	12. Bubbled

**Get ready for the final chapter. Cuz it might get a little bumpy along the way.**

 **PS: I'm really sorry it took so long.**

* * *

 **Bubbled**

Silence...That was the first thing that Steven heard when he woke up.

Nothing but the sound of nothing for a while...until...

 _Whoosh_

The sound was like something rushing through the depths of space.

 _Whoosh_

The noise came about again, along with a distant voice. ''...Steven?'' The voice said, it strangely familiar, but nothing like he had ever heard from anyone in beach city before. Almost as if...

 _Whoosh_

Once again, the noise came about. And after that happened, there was a huge flash that shined as bright as the sun did along with a loud ringing noise. It's what he saw when he first opened his eyes. He blinked a little and noticed something very worrying...

He was drifting away from earth as he spun rapidly out of control in his bubble. He then groaned before starting to look around at his surroundings outside the bubble. From his point of view, he could see the rubies being scattered throughout the depths of space along with some of the black Nephrite clones that he and the gang had fought. ''The Rubies? Wait, wha...Woah!'' The young boy said as he was gradually picking up speed which caused him to scream a lot.

That is, until he crashed into a gem...only it wasn't someone who he thought was on his side. Instead, it was three of his own enemies. Eyeball, Jasper and Black Nephrite. And from the looks of it, Jasper was holding what looked to be a couple of gemstones, they were actually Imperial Topaz', Citrine's, Jade's and the Pink Ruby's gemstone. ''YOU!'' The three evil gems growled angrilly.

Recognising them in an instant, Steven got scared instantly. ''Eyeball, Jasper, Black Nephrite!'' He gasped before the bubble started turning, this in turn caused the three evil gems to try and gain their balance on the pink sphere itself. Eventually, they manage to gain balance before they look back at the Earth.

''Wow...there goes the Earth.'' Steven said sadly, ''GRRR, and there goes my whole platoon!'' Eyeball yelled angrilly. Jasper and Black Nephrite were about the same as her. ''This is a total mess! What are we gonna tell the Diamond in our report? No! How will we get to make the report. This is insanity!'' The Nephrite growled in anger and fustration as she paces around the bubble's orbit. Jasper then glared at the young boy within the bubble before speaking with a fearful voice. ''And the most important thing is, this is YOUR fault!''

''Hey! It is not! You guys were trying to hurt my friends like Jade, Lapis or Peridot!'' The young boy yelled at the ultimate quartz. ''Well you're the one who opened the airlock in the moonbase! You sent us all into space without our ship and without any hopes of returning to it ever again!'' The commander yelled as she looked at the earth floating out of distance. ''You even gave me a corrupted infection!'' Jasper yelled as she mentioned where the infected corruption was before. ''NO! Look, I tried to help you Jasper, but you wouldn't listen to me.'' The young boy said with a hint of fear. ''Look, I'm sorry I gave you that infection. Is that better?'' It didn't matter what the young boy said, it didn't change the attitude of either of the three gems.

''NO! It does not! You've been a pain in our side for a long time now.'' Black Nephrite spoke as her voice echoed through the darkness of space. ''Yeah, you're so lucky to be in that bubble or else I'd pop you all the way to Neptune.'' Eyeball said as she pressed her face against the bubble. That was when Steven started to get a little cross with the three gems.

''Well then, if the thee of you are gonna be a pair of grumps about it all, then how about we all float around in silence until one of us or we all go silent for good!.'' The young boy yelled before Eyeball got up onto her feet and crossed her arms. ''That sounds like a plan!'' She said while being a grump about it.

''I'm also good with it!'' Black Nephrite yelled whilst Jasper yelled through the bubble. ''And don't forget that we can survive for decades without anything!''

''Fine!.'' The young boy yelled, as did the other gems who said they couldn't wait till one of them were silenced forever. And with that, the four gems fell silent and Jasper lay across the bubble smirking a little. ''Joke's on him, I'll just regenerate and I've got those friends of his right here.'' She muttered, however she muttered too soon as Steven had streched a part of his bubble which consumed the gems from Jasper's hand and Steven was now holding all his friends. ''Hey!'' Steven ignored what the ultimate quartz yelled and was now focusing on caring for the gems of his friends.

* * *

A while later, the silence had paid off as the four beings were sitting in peace.

Neither of them spoke to each other for a long while as they drifted throughout the cosmos.

Steven then took his phone out of his pocket in attempts to call someone, unfortunately there was a side effect to that. ''What? No signal? Come on, I'm right beside a satellite.'' The young boy said as he viewed the space machine drift by him. ''Ok, if I don't end up dying out here. The first thing that I'm gonna do is change my phone plan all together.'' He then put his phone back in his pocket before turning to the floating gemstones of his gang.

Suddenly without warning, the gemstones started to glow. This was a sign for Steven that they were ready to regenerate. Expanding the bubble, Steven let the gemstones turn into the humanoid figures that he knew today, there was a little trouble with Jade's gemstone as it nearly turned back into the centipeetle, but it turned right back into the healed gem that he knew.

There was also one gem that Steven saw escaping the moon base who was now in the bubble with him. ''Jade, Imperia, Citrine you're ok.'' The young boy cried as he floated over and hugged Jade. ''Don't worry, Steven. We were with you the whole time even though we retreated into our gems.'' The young Nephrite said as she hugged him. The outfit that Jade had originally been given was replaced by a kind of Witch's outfit. ''Steven, ve're so glad zat you're vine.'' Citrine said in relief, Citrine's outfit had also changed as she was now wearing a yellow like white bandana on her neck which had a pattern on it which was mostly made up of star, a dark red strapless top and a pair of shorts that were held up by a belt with a star buckle on it. Her hair had also grown a little bit longer and was a quater on part of how long Amethyst's hair was. Imperia was about the same amount as glad as the others were and she also had some changes as well. Imperia still had her current outfit but this time her hair had grown a little longer and a part of it had fully covered her right eye where her gem was.

The young boy then explained what the situation was. ''Right, vere stranded in space, with these guys. So simple solution: Ve uz my cannon to blast are way back to earth!'' Citrine said as she started to pull out her cannon, Jade and Steven immediately said not to use it as the bubble was the only problem that was in the way of the cannon.

''Indeed, I'd say that we would be stupid enough to burst the bubble that we're all in. Reason being that...'' The gem said from behind Citrine. The gang looked and it was revealed that it was that Ruby who opened the airlock door. ''You? Wait...you're the ruby who opened the airlock and flew out of it.'' Jade said shockingly, Imperia then went onto explain that this ruby wasn't any normal ruby. "So as I was saying, she is what you call: A Star Ruby." Imperia said before explaining that she was an ex-homeworld elite and that she was kicked out because of her so called...problems as the ruby said.

This star ruby was no where on homeworld records and that is what scared everyone on homeworld. The gang were having a nice chat and Imperia even revealed on her opinions on where the ruby came from...that is until the gems on the outside ruined it for them.

''Grrr, I never should have come back to that stupid planet!'' Eyeball growled before flumping down on the bubble. ''Hmph, Now you both know how I feel about all of this!'' Jasper said angrilly. Black Nephrite was so fuming about all of this that she didn't even speak at all.

''Funny thing, once I heard the rumors that there could have been Crystal Gems on Earth, I could hardly believe it.'' Eyeball confessed, Black Nephrite and Jasper heard the foot soldier and agreed on what she was saying. ''Yeah, I was there when I saw them ya know. A thousand years of fighting homeworld were all no nought!'' The ultimate quartz explained whilst giving the gems a backstory. ''Yeah, and the fact that Rose Quartz might have still been alive all these years? Is that...?'' The commander asked as she turned towards Jasper.

''Yeah, it's true. All of it.'' Jasper said as she streched her whole body across half of the bubble. ''Of course it is, I mean...Why else would somebody as powerful and mighty like Jasper be on that Planet?'' Eyeball said as she rolled on her side. She was going to speak again, until Black Nephrite interupted her. ''For closure of course! That's the whole reason behind it." The commander said firmly, she then stared back at the stars in a little hint of sadness.

''Also, I wanted to be a part of that too. All I ever wanted to see Rose Quartz with my very own eye...or at the very least, I thought that you might have had some answers on her, Jasper. But... I guess...we never got the chance to speak...and now here we are.'' Eyeball said softly. Jasper mearly glanced at the Ruby when she heard her say that and sighed. ''What a load of nonsense, that fiend wasn't found upon my own scanners when I first came to Earth apart from a gem in a red mist cloud.'' Black Nephrite growled.

The gang in the bubble then looked at each other in concern before looking at the one eyed Ruby. ''Is that what you wanted? Just to see The Rose Quartz?'' Jade asked with all the curiosity from her own head. ''More than anything in the universe!" Eyeball responded while clenching her fists together. Jasper then glanced at Steven and the gang before he begun to speak. ''Well then...today is your lucky day for the three of you.'' Jade was shocked at what he was gonna confess to Eyeball and Black Nephrite, despite the fact that Jasper already knew.

The girls tried to stop him from revealing anything important but it was too late, Black Nephrite and Eyeball were already interested. ''How is that so?'' Eyeball asked with a deadpan tone. ''Let me guess, you plan to warp us back to homeworld in a bubble? I'm saved!'' The commander spoke both angrily and sarcastically. Jasper then turned back to Steven and the others. Jade told Steven to be careful along with Citrine, Starby and Imperia.

''I...know where my mo...Rose Quartz is.'' The young boy said with an unsettling and quite scared tone, Jasper then thought to herself with a smirk. '' _So you finally reveal yourself after all these years._ '' The ultimate quartz thought. Immediately becoming interested, Eyeball and Black Nephrite turned their attention to the young boy. ''What? Is that even true? Then where is she?'' Eyeball demanded to know.

Black Nephrite actually tried to burst the bubble in order to get the information until Jasper stopped her and told her not to do that again. Meanwhile, the gang looked to Steven to see what he was gonna say to the three wicked gems.

Nobody said anything for a few minutes.

Finally with enough courage, Steven finally spoke up for the gang. ''...She turned into me.'' Everyone was at their most confused point once the young boy spoke. ''Vhat do you mean, Steven?'' Citrine asked, Jade and IT thought that what he said didn't make sense at all...especially for Eyeball.

''Yeah right. And I've got two eyeballs...I don't!'' The one eyed gem said as she pressed her face into the bubble. ''Obviously.'' Citrine said as she pressed her face where Eyeball's was. Black Nephrite then split the two of them apart and gazed at Steven angrilly. ''You really can't expect us to believe you about anything, do you? If you fool us once...no wait...four times, then you've tricked us endlessly, so now you can't do it again.'' She barked, this frightened Jade at first...until she managed to gain the courage to bark back at her own commander.

''LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU SAD OLD ROCK!.'' The young nephrite spat at her original commander. Starby then asked Jade to let her handle the speaking. ''Go ahead Steven.'' She said while the young boy continued to speak. ''Anyways, I can prove this. I've got her Rose Quartz Gemstone.'' Steven explained as he lifted up his shirt to reveal the gemstone of his mother.

Black Nephrite then took a look at the gemstone before speaking again. ''Stuff and nonesense. That gem's more pinkish-red than the true colours of a Rose Quartz gemstone...and it was located on her chest not her navel. _Just like that false prophecy fortold_.'' Black Nephrite spat back. The commander ended up getting a good smack in the bubble by Jasper. ''That's because you're looking at it though the bubble you idiot!'' The ultimate Quartz yelled as she started to glare hatefully at the other gems. ''Yeah, what Jasper said. Anyways, check this out.'' Steven said as he summoned his mother's shield which amazed Citrine and Jade. Imperia and Starby on the other hand, thought about Rose's gem being on her chest and not her navel...it didn't make sense.

''See everone? I'm able to summon her shield, it has the symbol of a rose on it and everything.'' He continued to speak, he thought that he might as well confess everything seeing as how he was out in space with his friends and three most cruelest gems that he knew.

It didn't change the fact that the two gems weren't buying it. Jasper on the other hand, smirked at the thought that Steven was actually showing that he was Rose Quartz. ''Meh, nobody's inerested in her shield.'' Black Nephrite said as she made a disgusted face. Eyeball then shoved her to one side and butted in. ''The only thing that I remember is her Huge. White. Sword...or was it Pink or White?'' Eyeball said. ''Err...I left that in my Lion back on Earth.'' Steven panicked as he spoke, oblivious to the fact that Citrine, Imperia and Jade were confused whe Eyeball said Yellow Sword.

The young boy then proceeded to take out his phone from his pocket before swimming up to Eyeball and the other two, grunting all the way. ''Look at this.'' Steven spoke when he reached their end, he showed the picture of Rose to the trio. ''Don't tell me that you can't see any resemblance.'' And with that, the young puckered up his lips and did a pose.

Eyeball and Black Nephrite mearly looked in disgust at the boy before speaking. ''Are you serious? You're absolutely despicable!'' Eyeball growled before the commander butted in. ''We're all gonna die out here and the thing that you're doing right now, is making fun of us until that time comes!'' And with that the commander turned around along with Eyeball and just stared into the dark abyss.

Jasper the looked at the gang before speaking. ''You see? I know you don't look like Rose Quartz, but you're even crueler than her.'' She said while smirking at the boy. Steven then looked at the picture sadly, to Citrine it meant that he was beginning to lose faith in his mother.

''Don't you leesten to hair Stéven. Ai know eet eez 'ard, but maibé eet didn't 'appén.'' The yellow quartz spoke as she stroked his hair. Starby and Jade hugged him in order to comfort him. ''She's right Steven, you shouldn't just give up on things. What's important is what...'' Before Imperia could even finish, a small piece of an asteroid ricochets off of the bubble with a loud clonk. This got the gang's attention, except for the three homeworld gems outside the bubble.

''Uh...guys?.'' The young boy asked, Jade even got a little curious over her head. ''What was that?'' She said continuing from Steven's question, looking all around with her gem eye. It was then that Citrine noticed something coming towards them at full speed and immediately alerted the gang who looked at what was coming.

It was another asteroid whic hit the bubble with another loud clonk. At this point, Steven put his phone away and attempted to alert the other three. ''Um, Eyeball? Jasper? Nephie?'' Starby said in attempts to alert the three homeworld gems as a huge amount of asteroids hit the bubble all at once with multiple clonks at once. ''Jasper! Eyeball! Nephie!'' Imperia screamed as she saw what was coming next.

Upon hearing that name, Eyeball was absolutely annoyed. ''Grr! I told you, that's not my...'' But before she could finish, the Ruby barely managed to dodge the asteroid and see what was in front of her. ''What's going on?! I swear if those Crystal...'' Jasper then saw that she and the others were heading into an asteroid field. Even Black Nephrite wasn't ignoring this.

''Oh...Curses! Be on your guard soldiers, incoming asteroids, the rest of you find cover and fast! And with that said, Eyeball took the orders from the commander before ducking and covering her head. ''The five of us are in cover, you'd better get cover yourselves.'' Steven said.

As soon as the asteroids coming, Eyeball dodges them stylishly as she grunted all the way. ''Wow! That was incredible Eyebal!'' Imperia said in awe. ''Ow, I think I'm losing my Luster...'' Eyeball was then interupted by Jasper. ''No time to rest now 4ND! More are coming!'' The ultimate Quartz yelled as she summoned her helmet. Black Nephrite then shapeshifted her arms into blades like before on Earth when she appeared.

Soon, there were bigger asteroids coming their way and that's when Jasper headbutted anything that got in her path, Black Nephrite was about the same as soon as multiple asteroids were coming her way. She then sliced up the asteroids and caused them to disintergrate. ''Ha! Next time you mess with a Nephrite, you'd better...'' However, the bubble hit a ramp shaped asteroid which caused them to bounce off it and hit multiple asteroids in the process.

''Oh mon étoiles, Ai think I'm jenna be sik.'' Citrine yelled as her face began to turn green. ''Not in here you're not!'' Jade yelled as the gang then landed on another ramp like asteroid. They then rolled off of it, with Eyeball, Commander Nephrite and Jasper running on the top. The bubble then took off again before they saw what was in front of them. ''Look out everyone! We're heading straight of that huge asteroid right in front of us.'' Imperia screamed.

''AAAAAH!'' Jade screamed.

''NOOOO!'' Steven yelled.

''AAAIEEEE!'' Citrine screamed.

''HEEEEELP!'' Eyeball yelled.

''WHY ARE WE SCREAMING?!'' Starby asked while yelling at the same time.

''We're all gonna diiiii..Huh?...Oh.'' Imperia started to scream, that is until the asteroid revealed to be a ring shaped one as the bubble flew right through it. The gang then sighed in relief while Black Nephrite stood frozen in anger as her eye twitched rapidly.

Eyeball then climbed to the top of the bubble and helped Jasper to her feet. ''We're...alive.'' She said, that was around the moment when Black Nephrite blew up...litterally. ''Are YOU KIDDING ME?! A RING SHAPED ASTEROID?!'' She then complained about the fact that such an asteroid even existed and the possibility that they were all going to die.

''Hey, you're not a Sapphire. You couldn't have predicted this.'' Starby yelled to Commander Nephrite who just got into a fuss and turned her back towards the Jasper and the others.

''At least we made it.'' Steven said, the Citrine, Imperia, Jade and Starby mearly looked at him crossly. They weren't in the mood for anything at the moment which was why they were stressed.

Steven then giggled a little and couldn't help it. However, the others started giggling too which then evolved into laughing. Jasper and Eyeball then started to laugh along with them. Black Nephrite on the other hand didn't laugh at all.

''We're three unstoppable forces. And nothin will prove us otherwise!'' Eyeball said as she flexed. Jasper then stroked the ruby's hair in agreement. ''Exactly, not even an Amethyst could take me down. In fact NOTHING can take me down!'' It was that moment when Jasper was speaking, a quartz sized asteroid flew right towards their way and hit both the ultimate quartz and the ruby in the gems. This in turn also caused the pair to lose their balance and float off into the abyss. Black Nephrite was also unlucky as she was automatically kicked off the bubble by force.

''Jasper, Eyeball, Nephie.'' Steven yelled worryingly as he and the gang watched helplessly as the three homeworld brutes flew off. He however, knew that he wasn't going to let this happen. ''Oh no! Don't worry, I've...got you!'' And with that, he used his powers to stretch one side of the bubble and used it to catch the gems. Then with the help of his friends, he pulls them towards the main part of the bubble as he enlarged it for everyone before the two parts merged together. ''Er...Steven, I don't think that this is a good idea to bring them into the bubble.'' Starby said as she watched this happen.

''I had to do something Starby. Anyways, are you three ok?'' Steven said to Starby before talking to Jasper and the others. Jasper then noticed that she was in the bubble with Steven and pushed her away forcefully. ''Get off you little runt!'' She yelled angrilly, Eyeball was then about to attack Starby for ejecting her and her platoon into space until both her and Jasper's bodies started to glitch which startled everyone.

As Eyeball covers her face and Jasper tries to hid her's with her hair, Citrine decided to ask what the problem was. ''J... Jaspair, E.. E.. Eyeball... Are you deux ok? What eez wrong?'' She asked before the two gems revealed their faces towards Steven and the gang. Their bodies then glitched again as they gave Steven a grumpy look.

It was then that Steven saw the problem with the eyeball gem and the ultimate quartz. ''Ai yi yi! Both your gems are cracked.'' The young boy said, Jade then explained that the asteroid that they both hit must have cracked their gems in the process.

''Great! Just Perfect. Exactly what I need: To be trapped in a bubble with our enemies and my two warriors' gems being cracked.'' Black Nephrite Pouted in anger.

Just then, Steven decided to step in and help. ''It's nothing to worry about you guys, I'm able to fix your gems.'' He said, thinking that he could do some good for them. Unfortunately, Eyeball was still grumpy about it. ''I'm not gonna fall for any more of your stupid triiiiiiiiiiiicks.'' She said right before her body glitched. Eyeball's limbs were then glitched away which made her look like a little cute teddy bear.

''I'll never need your help you worthless...braaaaaaaaaat!'' Jasper yelled as she glitched too. This time, Jasper's body glitched into an overcooked version of herself which was just like Amethyst and Citrine. She then glitched into a big ball.

Growling in anger, the pair then glitched back to their usual forms. ''Ok, I admit it. I could do with a little help.'' Jasper asked softly. Eyeball, on the other hand, still refused to be helped. Steven then held her shoulders before she looked at him.

''Look, I'm telling the truth. I can help you...if you let me.'' Steven said sincerely. ''Er...Steven, I don't think that...'' Starby said, only to be cut off by Jade. ''It's ok Starby, just let him try.'' She said with a kind smile. Looking at Eyeball, Jade pleaded for her orignal commander to listen.

Eventually, Eyeball gave in and allowed Steven to do his thing. ''Very well, do what you have to do. Besides, we've haven't got anything else to lose. 4ND, let him proceed.'' The commander spoke in agreement. ''Thank you very much Nephie.'' Steven then said before he stuck out his tongue and slowly but gently approched Eyeball's gem. Though unconforable with Steven approching her like that, the young boy licked her gemstone.

He then proceeded to lick Jasper's gem with the same approach as Eyeball's. After doing so, Jasper then grabbed his head before lifting him up. ''Grrr! How daare you!'' Jasper screamed as she glared at Steven. ''Yeah! What was that supposed to be.'' Eyeball yelled in agreement. ''Honestly, What in the cosmos of homeworld is the matter with...'' Black Nephrite started, until she saw Jasper's and Eyeball's gems glowing.

Everyone then watched in awe as both the ultimate quartz and the eyeball gem's cracked gemstones just healed up like a charm.

''See, I told you guys that this would help. And now I've healed your gems.'' Steven said proudly, everyone else agreed with Steven even though they were a little stressed.

''Did. Not see zat coméng.'' Citrine said in disbelief.

''Wow, even though I was semi-corrupted, that's so wonderful.'' Jade said with her eye sparkling.

''So the legends are true, Rosie Quartz did have healing powers.'' Imperia gasped.

''Half of like the time he healed me.'' Starby muttered while Imperia listened in on what she was saying. '' _Steven healed Starby? That doesn't make sense.''_ The orange Topaz thought before Eyeball began to speak.

''I...I don't believe this. There were a lot of rumors back around the time of the first gem war, that Rose Quartz was able to heal the very soldiers of the Crystal Gems and therefore keeping her squad...or even her armies in contention with the ultimate and very superior forces of Homeworld itself.'' Eyeball explained to everyone, Jasper even approved of this as she smiled a little.

''Woah! It's really you. The Rose Quartz!'' Before Long, Jasper put her hand on the ruby's shoulder before speaking. ''I knew you'd get the picture 4ND.'' Jasper said before getting the attention of the commander. ''How...wait, you knew about this Jasper.'' She asked curiously, Jasper explained that from the moment she first saw the shield, she knew Steven was Rose Quartz in their opinion.

''See you guys, I was trying to tell you three.'' Steven said with a happy accent. Eyeball then started laughing, before long, Jasper and Black Nephrite started laughing out loud. Steven then paused for a few moments before Speaking again, all the while, Jade, Imperia, Citrine and Starby were worried about this. ''Yup, it's me alright, the one and only Rose Quartz.'' The young boy said before doing a pose.

''Err...Steven...'' Jade said in attempts to warn Steven about what could happen. ''And after being tossed out the airlock, we're all stuck out here, floating aimelessly through the outskirts of outer space.'' Eyeball said laughing all the way.

''How in the heck did we get ourselves into this mess?'' Steven asked as Eyeball continued to laugh. ''I dunno Rose, but thank you for getting me into this mess. It's the best one that I've ever gotten into. And...it helps me think about the good ol' days with me and my other soldiers.'' Jasper replied to Steven's response.

Soon everyone was laughing for not reason whatsoever. What's more was that the laughter could be heard from a certain distance in outerspace. Jade meanwhile, was still unsure about the three homeworld gems. Overall, Steven laughed until he started to cry.

When he was finished crying, he then smiled at Jasper as if it was the first time that the pair had ever gotten along well with each other. They started to talk to each other and the conversation was going well...for about a few minutes.

Black Nephrite and Eyeball's eyes then narrowed towards Jade, Steven and the others evily. Soon, Jasper joined in with the evil looks. ''Oooh dair. Zis cannot bé good.'' Citrine said as all the happiness within her body suddenly faded. ''The mighty...Rose...Quartz...'' Eyeball said as her gem shimmered, she then proceeds to pull out a crimson and maroon, flat ended chisel knife. Steven then chuckled before drawing his attention to Black Nephrite. ''After all this time...we meet again.'' She said before her gem shimered an inverted light colour. She then pulled out a dark purple and silver diamond chain whip.

''All this time, I finally have the perfect moment to strike.'' Jasper said as she summoned her crash helmet and pulled out a familiar maroon weapon with a spike on the end: The Breaking Point

''I never thought that I'd get a chance like this along with my fellow gems here. Honestly...I cannot believe that you gems are all OURS!'' Eyeball said as she Jasper and Black Nephrite immediately dashed towards the gang and tried to attack them.

Steven and Starby dodges the attacks that the three homeworld gems throw at them. Jade, Citrine and Imperia summon their weapons and attempt to fight them off, but they ended up being overpowered and poofed again because of Black Nephrite's chain whip. Caused Steven to enlarge he bubble before grabbing his three fallen friends and holding onto them. ''Why are you guys attacking us. I thought we were getting along so well Jasper.'' Steven asked feeling a bit hurt.

''Don't even act so suprised, Rosie Quartz. You were able to shatter a Diamond! And you Starby...You threw us out the airlock, so it's time to pay for your mistakes.'' Eyeball said as she then started running after the pair. Jasper and Black Nephrite then joined in the chase as Steven enlarged the bubble a little more.

Starby and Steven were actually running in circles as Eyeball and Black Nephrite laughed evily as the pair screamed in fear. Jasper however then realised that they were going round in circles and came up with a plan.

''Aw yeah! I'm gonna get you Rosie! I'm then gonna get your gem and take it back to Homeworld.'' ''I'll then have Your Ruby friend shattered for helping the crystal gems.'' The commander and the Ruby said as they continued to chase the duo.

''Huh? No! Please Don't take out my gem!'' The young boy said in a panic before he actually realised something important. ''Hang on, what would even happen to me?'' He thought before stoping to think. Starby then grabbed Steven and continued to run. ''Don't know, Don't care and I'm honestly not sure that I wanna find out.'' She said before she bumped into an orange gem.

''Imperia, you're...Wait...You're not Imperial Topaz.'' Steven said as he realised that the duo had bumped into Jasper. They were then pinned down by Eyeball as she saw the chisel knife in her hand. Grabbing their weapons, the trio then ganged up on Steven and Starby before evily glaring at him.

As bad as the situation was before, Now it was even worse:

Black Nephrite was about to slice the duo and take their gems.

Jasper looked as if she was gonna shatter their gemstones.

And Eyeball was planning on cutting through them.

Scared at this, Steven attempted to reason with them. ''W...Wait! You know you don't have to do this.'' He said as Eyeball smirked.

''Aw come one, give it up already! You know that you cannot take this away from me or Jasper.'' The ruby started.

''Exactly, The three of us are gonna be legends and we'll be going down into the history of gemkind.'' Black Nephrite continued from Eyeball's position.

''Yeah Nephie, Wonder what the three remaining members of the great Diamond authority will say about me when they've learned that a Ruby and A Nephrite were able to defeat Rose Quartz?'' Eyeball then carried on from where Black Nephrite's position.

''Oooh I got it. They'll give us our own Pearls.'' Eyeball interupted the commander before she could even speak. She then bit the pommel of her chisel and laughed. ''Or better yet...They'll give us our own army, Peridots, Topazes, Zircons, Sapphires, Agates or maybe even...''

But before even the pair of them spoke, Steven and Starby panicked endlessly. ''Wait, Hang on and Listen. I'm absolutely, I'm really 100% not my mom. I don't wanna hurt anyone here.'' The young boy said as tears started to emerge from his eyes.

''Yeah, He's right.'' Starby started before gaining the gems' attention. ''Also, htink about it for a sec. The three of us are lost in outer space. How'd you guys think that you're all gonna get back to homeworld alone without a ship?'' She tried to convince the homeworld gems not to hurt Steven but it made no difference.

Eyeball then raised the knife and was ready to strike before Speaking. ''I've already made up my mind.'' She said before Black Nephrite stopped her from hurting for a second. ''Besides, who needs a ship? I'm sure that we can float all the way back to homeworld so that we can give your gems to them...Especially these three.'' The commander hissed as she showed Jade's, Citrine's and Imperia's gemstones.

The commander and Eyeball were about to Strike until Jasper shoved them aside. ''ENOUGH! IT'S NOT ABOUT WHO GETS THEIR OWN WARRIORS OR SAPPHIRES! IT'S ALL ABOUT REVENGE!'' The Ultimate Quartz screamed out loud.

''But, I thought you said that Pink Diamond was shattered by this weapon, you wouldn't be any better.'' Starby said in a panic, Jasper then smirked devilishly. ''Joke's on you. I made up that story just so I could blame the Blacksmith.'' Jasper said after revealed that what she said on the moonbase was a lie.

Jasper then grabbed Steven and pinned him to the same spot as Eyeball had him. ''Now...you will finally know...how it feels...to be shattered...Or TO SEE SOMEONE SHATTERED RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOUR EYES! AND NOW YOU'LL KNOW HOW I FELT!'' Jasper yelled before she activated the breaking point.

She raised her arm as the two panels on the weapon opened up and the knob on the back pulled back forcefully. The commander and Eyeball then attempted to slice through the duo and Jasper was about to use the weapon on Steven.

Suddenly

Steven told Starby to hang onto him as he took a deep breath. He then grabbed Jasper by the arm and swings her at Black Nephrite and Eyeball. He then let hs bubble go as he threw the trio out into the Darkness of Space. ''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Jasper Screamed as she continued to shoot away from Steven. Starby was so lucky to have grabbed the gems of Steven's friends before they were lost in space.

As Steven summoned his bubble again, he could finally take a breath. He then realised that Starby was on the outside of the bubble. She tried to get through, but she couldn't find a way without bursting the bubble.

Starby then gave the gemstones back to Steven who used his bubble to take them in once again. ''Starby, go get help. I'll be fine until you get back.'' He requested as the Star Ruby suddenly summoned a pair of neon wings and shot off to find help.

Looking back at the trio, Steven saw that they were completely angry with him as they floated away. He could make out what Jasper was yelling from the distance. '' _I will get you Rose Quartz! I'll have my revenge!_ '' She screamed.

''Jasper...Eyeball...It didn't have to be like this.'' Steven softly spoke before a tear ran down his cheek. Things had really gone into 5th gear.

His three friends were poofed.

Starby was off finding help.

And the trio of homeworld gems were scattered through out space. As the bubble shrinks to his size, as he clutches his friends...he felt like it was the very end of his journey...lost in space with no one to help him.

Time passed...

He waited...

And waited...

But...no one came.

Not even Starby...

Neither Citrine, Jade nor Imperia had regenerated for the longest time...

The youngest member...of the Crystal Gems...Son of Rose Quartz...was lost in the very galaxy that he came from...

* * *

A long long long while later...

A ship had appeared out of nowhere as it looked directly at Steven and the other three gemstones in the bubble. It then opened up into an entrance that was shaped like a Diamond while it pulled Steven inside.

While Steven begins to regain consciousness, he sees a few familiar figures. They actually turned out to be Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Bismuth and Citrine. They were currently trying to wake him up gently while Bismuth told other figures to give him some space, Pearl and Amethyst were worried sick just Like Citrine herself.

 **[0:06] Rebecca Sugar - Love Like You**

~ If I could

~ Begin to be

After finally gaining full consciousness, Steven finally saw everyone that he knew around him. He saw that he was on the Ruby squad's roaming eye.

Pearl, Citrine and Amethyst were the first ones to embrace the young boy as tears poured out of their eyes especially after fearing the worst had happened to him. Amethyst and Citrine had even told Steven about what Pearl was fearing the most to which she rubbed the back of her head.

 _~ Half of what you think of me_

 _~ I could do about anything_

 _~ I could even learn how to love_

Imperia and Jade were the next ones to embrace Steven, they also had tears leaking from their eyes as they thought that he could have been a gonner. But that was nothing compared to what came next, from the group of gems behind Bismuth came Peridot and Lapis.

When Lapis got near Steven, tears started flooding out of her eyes as she hugged the young boy tightly she also said that she tried to apologise for not helping him when she had the chance. Peridot was about the same only that she blamed Pearl for a not hitting Black Nephrite.

 _~ When I see_

 _~ The way you act_

Garnet then removed her visor and wiped two of her eyes that had tears in them. She then stroked Steven's hair. Bismuth then pulled the young boy in for a huger hug than Lapis' one and told him that she was glad to see him.

 _~ Wondering when I'm coming back_

 _~ I could do about anything_

The other gem groups like the rest of Jade's crew were confused about why they were embracing the human. Even Jewel was confused having being missing for a long time. It was then when Steven started crying, that his 9 friends embraced him even when they were crying.

 _~ I could even learn how to love_

 _~ Like you_

One of the Gems that Bismuth knew then went up and asked her why they were embracing this human. Steven then revealed to all of the gems that he was Rose Quartz's Son and to his surprise, they all gasped having seen the actual gemstone of their leader. They then began cheering in realisation that there was still hope for the Crystal gems after all.

Later...

The roaming eye was on it's way back to Earth. Pearl and Peridot were working on flying back to their home by using one of the consoles. Pearl didn't have any trouble with her console, but Peridot wasn't able to do anything on hers and kept getting locked out of some functions which caused her to bang on the screen and scratching it multiple times. All the while, Steven was sitting on a chair that Black Nephrite was sitting on and everyone took turns on watching him.

The Gems that Bismuth knew earlier were actually uncorrupted and had taken cover just before the final attack of the Diamonds could hit them.

Bismuth then introduced them one at a time:

 _Jewel: Pearl's daughter who was mentioned the night when Jade was uncorrupted. She was really pleased to meet Steven as soon as they met._

 _Ice Quartz: A gem who was able to wield the power of Ice._

 _Shadow Agate: A gem who's abilities were able to manipulate and use shadows._

 _Butterfly Wing Jasper: A quartz soldier who was able to summon her own wings like Lapis could._

 _Bixbite: A beryl who was a younger sister towards Bismuth's old friend Emerald._

 _Peacock Topaz: A big gem who was made up of four other gems of her kind._

 _Sphalerite: This gem was able to duplicate herself just like Black Nephrite could._

 _Variscite: A solid gem who was able to learn things as fast as lightning could strike._

 _and Mali Garnet: A gem who was like Steven's Garnet only she was yellow and shorter._

After a lot of introductions, everyone was preparing to return to Earth. Steven then decided to ask a very important question. ''Garnet...how come nobody told me about Pink Diamond?'' He asked sadly, Bismuth then sighed deeply before listening to Garnet. ''We all did what we had to do to survive during the war. Especially Bismuth, besides...every thing is different now.'' She spoke regretfully.

''She's right Steven. I know I...kinda went a bit bezerk back then, but you helped me come to my senses.'' The Rainbow gem spoke as she got the young boy's attention. ''But...did mom really do it?...You know...Did she really...shatter her?'' With his voice on the verge of trembling, Steven finally got his answer. ''She had no choice. Earth belonged to Pink Diamond.'' Garnet said as she explained the whole truth.

''And destroying her was the only way that the crystal were gonna save the planet from what I've heard. Not only that, but for Amethyst and Citrine to be themselves, for Pearl to be free, for Garnet to be together, for me to forge weapons for the gang, for the other members of the Crystals Gems to be whoever they want...and for you to exist of course.'' Bismuth finished.

The recovered members of the Crystal gems then lowered their heads in sadness when they heard about Pink Diamond. Steven even heard some of them say that it didn't make sense that Rose would even shatter a superior being like her. ''But I thought...at least she would never...'' Before the young boy could finish, Bismuth interupted her.

''I know...she didn't do what was best for herself always...But she always did what was better for Earth and all humans. I might have been locked away for a long time, but at least now that I can understand a little why she did this to me. She was just trying to protect everything from the forces of evil.'' The rainbow gem explained.

''Even...if it meant shattering someone...?'' Steven said as he clutched his mother's gemstone. ''Yeah...It's mostly true.'' Jewel said as she hugged the young boy and comforted him.

Sighing in sadness and hugged Jewel back. ''Thanks for telling me everyone.'' He said as the ship arrived at Earth. Peridot asked Steven if he wanted to go back to the moon base to look at one of the artifacts that remained active. He turned down the offer as he just wanted to head home.

Imperia started to agree with everyone until she realised something. '' _Actually, where's Starby? She told and showed us where Steven was and then took off. I wonder where she went?_ '' The topaz thought before she entered Earth's atmosphere...taking no notice of the pink ruby observing the ship as it headed downwards.

''Please try to believe in what your mother, Steven. The future of Earth and Homeworld depends on it. Only I know who Really Shattered Pink Diamond.'' Starby said before she zoomed off towards the sun and circled it a few times before she shot off straight back to homeworld.

* * *

Meanwhile Back on Earth

A gem was watching the roaming eye from a distance in a crimson mist. It happened to be the same gem who was spying on Amethyst back when Jade discovered her so called gem weapon.

''After all these years...I finally found you Bismuth.'' She said as she watched the rainbow gem step out of the ship with Steven in her arms.

She continued to glare at those other gems that surrounded her before shrugging it off. ''I will reveal myself to you Bismuth...and only then will the great Diamond authority be rid of this plague once and for all...my old apprentice.''

Then she used her crimson mist and shot off over to the old galaxy warp laughing evily. ''And with Pink Diamond gone...we can finally make our kind stand in line and do exactly what they were made for.'' The red eyed gem said before reaching the warp pad to Homeworld.

The gem then met up with another gem with pink hair and together...they acutally used the old homeworld warp pad and zoomed off into the stars towards homeworld.

 **THE END...FOR NOW.**

* * *

 **Well that's all folks**

 **This is the last chapter of this fanfic, but stay tuned for the next part of Steven's adventures.** **I should also tell you that the gems that Bismuth knew will either briefly appear or will appear for some parts of the upcoming new adventures.**

 **Jewel Belongs to Lexboss**


End file.
